The Death of a heart The Start of Something new
by hflores74
Summary: Naruto's life was hell but in that hell he found the strength to over come anything. Little did he know that he would eventually change history and the world. Through his life a dead clan would be saved, and the path of true peace would be found. But would he believe he would find true love and the joys of a family? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Naruto was born to one of the most beloved Hokage, and one of the most revered ANBU that ever existed in Konoha. Everything a child needed to grow up happy and proud of his parents. But Fate doesn't always let that happen. This was the case for Naruto. Kushina had been brutally attacked by some of Danzo's Root Ninja. Her injuries made her go into labor 1 week before the expected time. As she gave birth her seal weakened enough for Kurama to jump out, and try to avenge her best friend.

Kurama attacked the village, for she felt they were responsible for her friend's injuries. Kushina managed to place a single kiss on the face of her child before she died. Minato knowing that he would be the only one experienced enough in the art of sealing, he tried to reason with Kurama. Gamabunta his old friend, even tried to talk the massive fox down. But nothing they could say would stop her from trying to avenge her friend.

Wanting to protect the village, Minato scarified his life to seal Kurama into the body of his child. But not before she warned Minato. "**Y****ou kill this child, and I will kill every man, woman and child that has ever lived or ever was descendant of someone who live in this village. I will drown your fucking nation in a sea of their own blood. You do well to remember that.**" Minato passed on this warning to the 3rd Hokage and told him to name his child Naruto after the book his teacher had written and given to him on their as a wedding present.

So Naruto Uzumaki came to the world, the village council decided to treat him just like every other orphan. He was placed in the village orphanage and there his life would begin. The matron of the orphanage was a vengeful old woman, she never had children of her own, some even said that the reason she could never have children was that her vile would cause the children to die from her poison at soon as they were conceived.

This was the woman that decided to treat young Naruto as the thing she would use to get even with the world. She beat the child, burned him, stabbed him, left in the cold while in a bucket full of water. She did things that would make most homicidal maniacs seem like the kindest persons around. But nobody paid attention. For the village blamed Naruto for the death of 2 of their greatest heroes. Kushina the Red Death of Konoha and the Yellow Flash of Konoha. The 4th Hokage.

Naruto was not alone in his time of suffering. He was constantly being taught things by Kurama, who inside her seal treated the child as a mother would. She treated his injuries, told him bedtime stories, and taught him everything she knew. For Kurama knew that the village would never teach him anything, that they wanted their victim dumb, weak, and defenseless.

After 4 years living in the hell that was the orphanage, the matron finally got tired of her attempts at tormenting the kid. So she kicked him out and with nothing on, as naked as the day he was born.

He first stole his first clothes and lived eating out of garbage cans and stray dogs and cats. He was faster, stronger, and more cunning that a viper. His life was a established rather quickly. The villagers would look for him and he would try to runaway. The beat him till they figured he was finally dead, and leave him in a pool of his own blood. He woke up the next morning had something to eat, that was worse than they stuff they gave to prisoners, and the cycle began all over again.

This hell went on for 4 years and finally when he was 8 years old something finally snapped. He got up from when they were beating him, and gave them a cold murderous look, a look that would made Orochimaru piss his robes and go crying to Manda. He was about to be stabbed once more and with little effort he took the kunai away from his attacker.

"You know what I am sick and tired of you morons. I really am. So I am going to let you in on a little secret. You want to kill me, and I don't care much for this life. So here is what will happen if you do succeed. The thing you morons fear the most will come out, and you and everything you hold dear will fucking die. You think killing me will avenge someone for you, but in reality you will only release the one thing that wants you all dead and erased from existence. So today is your last chance to commit suicide and kill this fucking nation.. so go ahead, and kill me."

He threw the kunai at the ground. Some tried to say that he was lying, but the look of his eyes was too cold, too unfeeling, to be anything but the truth, they ran away. "**If you motherfuckers will not kill me. The next time you attack me. I will kill you, and I don't give a fuck about how many people will miss you, you do well to remember that.**"

The last part of the phrase made a team of ANBU watching him run as fast as they could to the old Hokage. "Sir, there is an emergency. Young Naruto said that he would kill anyone that attacks him from now on." Hiruzen Sarutobi could not believe what he heard. The way he finished his statement made him think of what Minato said the fox told him. "I tried helping him, Kakashi, you know I did. But the council would sooner cause a civil war before I could ever help him. It was only a matter of time before he too got sick of the way this place treated him."

The dog masked ANBU took off his mask, "I tried to get you and the council to let me adopt him, he is my brother after all. But now thanks to you and the council he finally snapped. You wanting to protect this village, and the council being too stupid to know any better." The weasel masked ANBU looked at the men and knew that they would do nothing to help the child.

The very next morning he was done eating a dog he finished cooking thanks to the Fire Jutsu that Kurama had been teaching him. The mob appeared once again and attacked him. But this time it was different, this time they would be the ones to run, but they did not know that. They first idiot tried to stab him with a kunai, and he took it from him, and slit his throat ear to ear. The idiot bleed out and he was covered from head to toe in his blood.

The next fool tried to do the same thing, thinking that the blood would blind him, and he took that kunai and did the same thing again. Slit his throat too. With a kunai in each hand he blocked the next attack and slit that guy's throat as well. That is when they say the red in his eyes, and 3 marks where his iris was. The demon brat had a fully developed pair of eyes, eyes of the Uchiha Clan.

The rest of the mob tried to runaway and try this again another day. Naruto simply made a few handsigns and saw the move run down a street. "**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu.**" The mob could hardly believe what they heard and when they turned around they saw a massive fireball headed they way. The fireball roasted the entire mob, and there was nothing but piles of ash where the mob had been.

Stopping the flow of chakra to his eyes, they turned black once again. "I told them I would do that, did they think they can get away with doing that again, after I so kindly warned them. Frigging morons. You can come out Weasel, I know you are there. You want to kill me too?"

"No Naruto, I don't. I was told to bring you to the Hokage, he wants to talk to you." He simply used the body flicker jutsu to the Hokage's office and Weasel followed him. When they arrived this surprised Hiruzen so much he dropped his pipe.

"So you made good with your threat, you do realize that they will hate you even more now. You just killed someone's father, brother, sister, mother, a relative of someone who will hate you for killing someone they cared for." Naruto looked at the 3rd Hokage with a look of complete apathy. It was clear that he did not care one bit.

"They were warned, if they are too stupid to realize that, they I just did you and the world a favor. Now quit wasting my time, I have to still catch my lunch, and I don't have time to waste." The Weasel ANBU removed his mask. "You should respect the Hokage, he is the leader of our village."

Naruto looked at him and the man could see the glare of his Sharingan eyes. "Itachi, Respect is earned and he has done nothing to earn it. This is your village, not mine. This dump has done nothing for me to consider it my village, except make my life a living hell. So next time you tell me something, this place tortures me, tries to kill me and you think I would be loyal to it? For what? For making me think death is a sweet release?"

Hiruzen could not believe the look of his eyes, but you could hardly blame him. He did not know that Kushina Uzumaki was the illegitimate daughter of Madara Uchiha. The only reason that this was kept secret is because her eyes never activated before her 15th birthday. If they did not activate before then, they would never activate after her 15th birthday.

"As a matter of fact, that is why I sent Weasel here to get you. I have decided to tell the council to go to hell and decided to give you an apartment of your own, and a monthly amount so that you can buy all the things that you need to live a decent life. You are right, I have done nothing to earn your respect, but I hope this is the start and you will let me earn your respect with my actions."

"Weasel, Now your only duty is to be this boy's bodyguard and teacher. We can not have another scene like we had before, hopefully you will put a stop to the attempts on his life." Itachi was happy to hear that, at least this Naruto was focused in training rather than his brother Sasuke who wanted everything handed to him on a silver platter.

"If he can't, then I will kill them. I warned them, they try to kill me, they will die, remember that." Naruto disappeared from the Hokage's office. "This punk will be the salvation or destruction of this village, I just can't tell which." Hiruzen picked up his pipe and began to do this paper work.

Naruto was not expecting an apartment in the nice neighborhood, he was not expecting it in the business section of the village, but in the red light district, really.. he lived in the same building, pimps, drug dealers, and hookers lived in? He was sure there was an insult in there somewhere, he simply did not care to even try to find out.

2 weeks living at his apartment, and his neighbors were actually a lot more friendly and sociable than the rest of the village. It was just that Naruto had been betrayed so many times, that he did not trust people that easily. Naruto walked over to one of the major pimps in the building and looked at the man.

"Shinji, you got any work for me or do I need to go and find me some mutt to roast for dinner again." He got a monthly ammount alright, but the shops tried to rip him off by telling him that he had to pay triple the price for anything. So he decided to keep his hunting habits, till Shinji told him if he was willing to do jobs for him, he would gladly buy things for him at regular prices.

"As a matter of fact, I do have something for you. A condescending prick decided to beat up one of my girls, and not pay her. I need my money and she needs her pay to pay for her medicines, so I want you to go to this place and teach this son of a bitch not to treat young women like he did, can you do that for me?"

Shinji was looking around to find Naruto, it was clear that he left as soon as he was told the location of the bastard. Naruto usually wore all black with a flew splashes of red. He got to where the prick was. "So you beat Takumi, and you think you will get away with it.. we will have to see about that..." Naruto beat the idiot up like a drum. He finally apologized to Naruto and gave him all his money. "You treat a young woman like a lady, or I will treat you like a drum, remember that."

Itachi nearly fell down the tree he was standing on. He simply was laughing that hard. "Who would ever believe me, if I told them that the most feared enforcer in the red light district was only 8 years old. He sure has a lot more muscle than a normal 8 year old."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Hiruzen Sarutobi was shocked and amazed at the same time. Naruto had managed to get the entire red light district to respect and even treated him as a friend in less than 3 months. The pimps and prostitutes sure where grateful for his actions to make them be treated in a better way, at least by their clients. Who would have believed that a whore would feel safe now that the person the rest of the village called the demon brat, lived in their district.

Itachi even told him that he had not taught Naruto a single thing, but he was closer to master the Fire element than his own brother Sasuke. This pretty much made him think that it was high time for Naruto to join the academy and put some of his unexpected training to better use than defending prostitutes. "You can try, sir, you can certainly try. But they like him quite a bit... I even heard one of them make passes on him. I think he will keep doing that even with the work at the academy, he has the stamina for it."

Itachi told Naruto the next morning that the Hokage wanted to have a word with him. "Why can't that old fossil leave me alone, sure he gave me this place, and a monthly allowance, an allowance I can never use, but what do he even want. I haven't killed anyone in months." Itachi simply told him he was just the messenger.

They both appeared in front of the Hokage's desk. "Alright old man, what do you want for me now?" Hiruzen set down his pipe, "And a very good morning to you too, Naruto. I want you to attend the academy, that is what I want. Maybe you could make some friends your own age there." Naruto just looked rather unconvinced and the words fat chance were heard. "Give them a chance Naruto, I mean you can't be an enforcer for pimps all your life you know."

"How am I supposed to go to the blasted academy if I can't even buy food, let alone the gear and things I would need." Hiruzen quickly told him of the money he received every month. Naruto was quick to tell him he had yet to send a single coin of it, the shops would charge him triple the normal amount, and he was not a sheep ready to be fleeced.

"So let me get this straight, you have been working as an enforcer for the head pimp, because he buys you your food and clothes at normal prices, because the shops demanded triple for what they would sell you?" Naruto simply told him it was nothing new, the village hated his guts after all. "Ok, I am putting an end to that.. you two follow me."

"Tell all my appointments to reschedule, I am busy for the rest of this afternoon. And no, I will not reconsider this..." His secretary did not look at all happy. Specially since he was walking with the demon brat following close behind him."Yes,sir. I will contact your appointments, and will wait for your return."

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked to the shop that Naruto usually used. He walked up to the owner. "I hear you charge triple the normal price to Naruto Uzumaki." The shop owner simply told him it was to make up for the lost business he would have due to him selling anything to the demon brat. "Well you don't need to worry about that. He will buy everything where the ANBU buy their food, clothes, and needed items. However, I do feel that you demanding triple the cost is a clear violation of the fair pricing laws, and so you will pay triple this years taxes, or be sent to prison for 3 times the amount of time."

"Well that should take care of that.. I expect you to be ready for the academy next month, and I don't want any bullshit from you. Telling me that they did not let you in, they stop you, Itachi will tell me all about it, and I will fix it. That is what Hokage do, we fix things."

The day he was to attend the academy was not a very happy one in the red light district. The pimps and hookers all came to see him off to school, dressed in black combat boots, black cargo pants, a back kunai and shuriken holster, and one black ninjato strapped to his waist. his top consisted on a bad sleeveless mesh shirt and a black combat vest.

A blue haired big breasted hooker decided to give him a kiss on the cheek and told him to be sure to eat his lunch and his yams, and to be sure to play nice with the other kids, and not to give any trouble to his teachers. Everyone else began laughing after that scene. "Toya I know you want to have kids, but do you really have to practice with Naruto... For crying out loud, I could use some of that loving too." Toya clearly glared at her husband giving him the clear message that he needed to earn it.

Itachi told him that he would get the lunch, he should expect it by lunchtime. He told Itachi he was roasting yams for desert. You would never picture it, but Itachi really liked roasted yams. He walked towards the academy and knocked on the assigned door. "Ah, yes. The Hokage told me all about you come on in."

"Class we have a new addition to our class. This is Naruto Uzumaki. He will be joining us from now on." The class was so silent that you could hear a fly burp. "Anyways, you can sit in the empty seat, right next to Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke put your hand out so that he can find your seat." Sasuke did as he was told.

Naruto walked over to the seat, and sat down without saying anything to the black haired boy. "How can you be an uzumaki and have blond hair?" A girl clearly with blond hair asked him. "Hair dye. My neighbor played a prank on me and colored my hair blond, something about blond's having more fun. I have normal red hair, and I will just as soon as I can get this gunk of my hair."

"I am Ino Yamanaka, my family owns a flower shop. Don't worry I know just the thing to get that stuff of you. The one pink haired banshee with the massive forehead next to me, is Sakura Haruno.. she is really pissed that you get to seat next to her crush." Naruto simply told her that the banshee could complain with the teacher, he did not actually pick the seat.

"Teacher do you mind if I help Naruto, It seems someone dyed his hair and he did not ask for it." Iruka understood and told her that she had 10 minutes to fix that. Which she did, he took him outside began to wash his hair with some really disgusting smelly stuff and then dried it.. He walked to the class with a towel around his head. Ino took of the towel and sure enough, a head full of red hair. "And it's a lot silkier than mine to boot."

Iruka told Naruto to thank his classmate for doing something for him, and he did. Then he went to his seat and decided to talk to Kurama. The rest of the class was thinking that he was taking a nap. Iruka finished his lecture on the founding of the village and seeing Naruto asleep, he threw a piece of chalk at him. Hit him square on the head.

Naruto looked up, "Since my lecture is so boring, maybe you can answer some questions." Naruto made the hand sign for bring it on.. Iruka asked some seriously tough questions and everyone was expecting the new kid to fail, but he answered them correctly. This made half the class call him a showoff and the other to right down the questions and answers, they might help during an exam.

This is how it went for every subject. Naruto seemed to be taking a nap, Iruka hitting his head with a piece of chalk, and asking impossible questions and Naruto answering them. During the weapons practice he asked his assistance teacher to help test how good the students were at taijutsu. Naruto asked to be last. Mizuki simply believed that he was simply afraid.

Everyone tried to punch Iruka or Mizuki as each student was paired with a teacher, and only when they managed to touch the teacher they switched to the next one, Mizuki was paired with Naruto and was expecting him to fail. He dropped to a combat stance. He then jumped and gave Mizuki little time to react and gave him a blow with fist and then turned and finished with an elbow hit to the head.

This was the proverbial ringing of the bell for Mizuki. He too began to fight against Naruto the two fought each other and Naruto did not look that tired or hard pressed. Mizuki threw a punch he grabbed his hand and kicked him in the gut as he pulled him close, Mizuki tried to kick, Naruto tripped his other leg and gave him 3 kicks on his abdomen when he was down. The kicks were so fast and so hard that the ground had cracks where the body of Mizuki was hit. Mizuki was out cold.

"What's next?" Iruka scratching his head told him lunch. The group went to eat their lunch and sat down near the wall to the classroom. Naruto walked over to a tree. "What is that showoff doing now..." Sasuke clearly interested. Naruto did a few hand signs. "Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu." From his hand a blade of wind cut a branch of and it fell into pieces on the ground. Iruka could hardly believe it.. Elemental Jutsu were going to be taught in their genin team training.

He put the pieces in the ground, clearly making a pile and under them he placed 2 tin foiled wrapped things. "Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu." He a swarm of small fireballs to his the wood. Iruka looked at Mizuki and told him to pinch him, cause he must be asleep. Mizuki pinched him hard... yep, he was not asleep.

Ino walked over to him fanning the flames. "What are you doing Naruto?" Naruto told her he was baking some yams. He apologized when she asked if she could have one of them. He told her that one was for the guy bringing the lunch. But he told her she could have a bit of his.

When they were cool enough to touch and ready to eat he threw one into the tree he cut the branch off. From the tree fell a sandwich and a note. The note read.. Thanks for the yam, enjoy your sandwich.. Itachi. Sasuke grabbed the note and looked at it, it was indeed his brothers handwriting. "Ok, Dope how does a loser like you know my brother?"

"The first words out of your mouth and there to insult me, typical.. just typical.. ask your brother when you see him. I don't answer questions from stuck up brats." This made Sakura jump in and demanded that he answer the question and that he such apologize to her Sasuke. Ino did not even wait a second to tell her to shut up. Sasuke was her boyfriend.

Naruto did not bother to get involved in the cat fight between Yamanaka and Haruno. He ate his lunch and saved a part of his yam. When they were done screaming some serious insults about each others looks, he threw the piece of yam at Ino, and she caught it in her mouth as she was about to scream how Sakura was so flat chested.

She ate the yam and thanked Naruto. The she continued her cat fight with Sakura to continue insults about each others hair. "Two women insulting each other like that is an most unyouthful display.. Don't you agree?" Naruto simply told him that as long as it did not involve him, he did not care. He had better things to do that watch two girls fight over a guy, that clearly did not have any interest in them at all. He introduced himself as Lee, and asked what would could be more important. Naruto simply smiled and told him training.

Lee pretty much agreed that training was a better use of their time. So he followed him to the training ground he liked to use. It was a nice spacious are, and it had a very nice monument to all the ninja that died in the service to the village. It was the 7th training field. Lee asked him what style he used, he simply told him that it was a style that involved a lot of counter moves, and he had to be quick and strong.

Lee told him that he wore weights to help build his strength. Naruto took off his vest and Lee could see a seal on him. "Well I use this gravity seal, and I can pretty much increase this or turn it off with a simple touch. Right now I got it set to 4." Lee had to ask what he meant by 4. Naruto told him it meant 4 times his body weight, that is all..

Lee could hardly believe there was such a useful thing. Naruto corrected him and told him it was something that his family invented. You would not find it in the library or any stores. It was pretty dangerous, you could damage your muscles in some horrible ways. For once in his life Lee found someone who trained as hard as he did. "I will speak with my mentor, and maybe just maybe I can do the same training as you. If not I will make due with these weights."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The very next day Lee had to apologize because Might Guy told him it was too early for him to use something like the gravity seal. Apparently Minato his fathers, managed to teach the seal to his closest friends and teammates. "The strain of the seal would be stop my growth. I have no idea how you can use it, and be that big already."

Naruto told him he had his secrets, and secrets are not something you simply told to everyone. Lee understood and they both walked towards the academy. He had some corn and a few sticks.. "Corn on the cob? That is your lunch today?" Naruto simply looked at Lee and told him variety is the spice of life. If you ate nothing but curry all day, every day, there would be a chance you might end up hating the stuff.

Lee then argued that depending on the spice he could make a different taste for his curry every single day. "So let me gets this straight. You eat curry every single day?" Lee told that he did. He even dreamed of eating at a famous curry restaurant, that was called the Curry of Life. "The day that I eat in that place, is the day I ask Anko Mitarashi out on a date..." Somewhere in the forest of death Anko sneezed really hard.

When Lee and Naruto got close to the academy, Sasuke did something that he would forever regret. "Their the two love birds. Lee and Naruto, I mean it takes real guts to be so open about your sexual preferences." Lee was furious that he called him gay in front of Sakura, he was about to beat him senseless, but Naruto beat him to it.

Deactivating his seal, his speed got up so much that he appeared to disappear for a little while. When he got to Sasuke he gave him an uppercut to the jaw that sent him flying and when he was falling he gave him a series of punches to the gut. "You dare call me gay again, and I will end you. I don't care about your precious eye balls, you do that once again, and you are dead meat, remember that." He finished by giving him a good hard kick to his ribs while he was on the ground.

The history and other lectures were just a waste of time for Naruto, I mean he had a being who knew the history first hand, and thousands of years of knowledge where to teach Naruto from. He was currently doing a chakra exercise that consisted of cutting a stone with just his chakra. He had say he was pretty good, but Kurama told him that when he could carve a statue of her then he could move to another exercise.

At the moment he could only carve the block out of a big rock. His Fire Exercise consisted in internalizing the fire element, till he could feel it flow through his entire chakra system and not be harmed by it or get tired. This made him think that the other exercise was not as severe. Kurama just told him to wait till he got to the actual carving.

He was hit so many times with a piece of chalk, that now his body did not even feel it anymore. He simply got out of this trance as soon as Iruka asked him a question. He of course answered correctly and right back to talking to Kurama. Kurama was an effective teacher, if not a bit brutal. She had the efficiency that came with all the years of wisdom she had acquired.

"Better to get beaten by me in here, than killed out on the field of battle. Now get up your strikes are too slow, and you need to put more strength in those kicks. I know you care about me Naruto, so do I. But take off the kid gloves and fight me with everything you got, you know I can take it, and if you don't I can give it."

The rest of the time during the lectures Naruto spent fighting Kurama. By the end of class he knew 2 things, one it really hurts to be hit by those claws, and 2 he was really happy that Kurama was not his enemy. The next part was now to train to throw weapons, mostly kunai and shurikens. Naruto asked if he got a perfect score could he get started on his lunch. Sasuke of course decided to try and make a bet. If he got all the vital points he would gather the wood for him, but if he didn't Naruto would give him his lunch and watch him eat it.

Talk about making a lousy bet. Naruto waited for his turn and he indeed threw those shuriken like he had done so for years, and it did hit every single vital point. So Sasuke refused to gather the wood for a dope. Naruto simply gathered the wood and cooked the corn like he had planned all along. As he threw one up on the tree, his sandwich had a different not this time. It read, don't worry I will have a talk with my foolish brother, Itachi.

When he got home he found out someone had been taking a weird hobby of hiring prostitutes and killing them. So he knew what he had to do. He used the transformation jutsu and looked like a very scantly dressed version of his Sexy Jutsu. Let's face it living in the red light district gave him a lot of views that he eventually used to form the jutsu to begin with.

"So that's the plan.. pretend to be one of the possible victims, and when he tries to kill you, get him instead." Naruto now transformed did just that. When the guy showed up and hired him. He tried to kill him outright, but instead he got a kunai in the kidney's instead. Naruto had begun to learn silent killing techniques, this fool was simply a trial run, and it sure had it's advantages.

Changing back he went to his friend. "So it's take care off.. don't worry about the body. I hear the dog pound is running low on dog food. This bastard will make for a nice substitute." Naruto simply left towards his apartment saying, its a dog eat dog world. This made the people that heard him laugh.

For 10 years he made a fool out of Mizuki, Sasuke and Neji. Why Neji you ask, well Naruto did not like the way he treated his cousin for one, and for second he wouldn't shut up about fate, fate this and fate that. So Naruto took it upon himself to teach him the meaning of the world humility, it was either that or pain.. cause he cause plenty of pain in the sparing matches to be sure.

Sakura eventually learned to leave him alone, and Ino was his very good friend. All it took was for Naruto to show her his talent at making flower bouquets. Her mother got sick and they had to make a dozen of them in less than an hour. A few shadow clones and they were done, the people of the wedding chapel even paid extra since they were in their words, spectacular.

Lee tried to out do Naruto in his training, tried being the keyword. Naruto beat him at every single challenge the boy could think off. He pretty much did the same for Neji, and Sasuke now that I think about it. Mizuki hated his guts to a point that someone said he had a picture of him on a dart board. Naruto did not mind, he had one of him too but this one was placed by his trash can..

The final exams were going to happen and most of the noble clans were waiting to see how their future Clan Heads would do. Hiruzen even was watching the exams, Naruto like always he answered every question correctly, but Mizuki was the one to grade them, so you pretty much know what happened. He flat out failed him, even when the answers were correct.

The jutsu portion he did perfectly, and even won an prize for doing that segment correctly. Sasuke did not like that one bit. He was the only Uchiha Elite in the class, so Sasuke believed he should also be rookie of the year. The weapons training and taijutsu were passed again by Naruto. Mizuki flat out refused to fight Naruto,so he won the fight by default.

The final results were announced and Naruto was failed. He was not to receive his headband. Everyone in class did, Kiba only made fun of him that how he could expect to pass if he took so many naps in class. Naruto knew what was really going on, this was a setup and a poorly planned setup to be sure.

"Well, Naruto I know that you really wanted to pass, but Iruka is tough on you because he cares. But I don't think he should give you such a hard time, So I have another test. If you manage to steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from there, you will pass and become a genin." Naruto's only reply was why would he care in the first place. Mizuki told him he hated talent going to waste.

Naruto knew that if he did not steal the scroll the was a pretty good chance Mizuki would. So to stop the traitor he did as the traitor asked him. But Mizuki was in for a surprise. Kurama already taught him the shadow clone, and after years of practice, he had mastered it. So he sent a shadow clone to steal the scroll.

Mizuki was very happy to see the brat do his dirty work and followed him to the arranged place. The last thing he expected was for Iruka to show up. He threw a large shuriken and as Iruka told Naruto to get down, he did the opposite, he jumped up, caught the large shuriken and threw it back at Mizuki. "Nice throw, Naruto."

"Naruto do you know why this village treats you like shit? Why they over charged you on all the stuff you bought, before the Hokage got involved and put a stop to it. Why your friends get punished for being friendly to you?" Iruka was afraid of where this was going. He yelled at Mizuki to shut the hell up, that it was a S rank secret, that would get him the death penalty.

"It's quite alright Iruka, I already know. I have the 9 tailed beast inside me, and most people being too dumb to tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai hate my guts, cause they think I am the fox. Even when I told them all those years ago. Hey Itachi, can I kill this traitor now or do I really have to go and wait till the old man shows up?"

Mizuki was now in a fix, he had planned to use this as an excuse to steal the scroll and kill the demon brat, but the brat made his plan into a trap to kill him instead. "Sure thing, Naruto. The Hokage is watching all this anyways. Just make it quick. This sandwich is getting cold."

Mizuki began to laugh like the maniac he was. "So a little punk, not even a genin is going to kill me? get real. I will kill all of you, steal the scroll for my lord Orochimaru and then take those eyeballs for myself." Naruto looked at him and smiled, "You think you can kill me, well let's see how you deal with 50 of me."

Naruto had been doing the shadow clone jutsu as he ran away. By the time he reached the supposed meeting place he had made 50 of them. Mizuki might have been able to avoid 1 fireball jutsu, but 50 of them creating a perfect criss cross pattern, not a chance. He was hit by 34 of the fireball jutsu and burned to ash before he even stepped on the ground.

"Now we only have to take the forbidden scroll back." Naruto smiled, "Oh, that thing is back in the old man's office. You know, where he keeps his secret stash of Icha Icha. This thing only looks like the forbidden scroll. Its a large storage scroll. I felt like you could use a nice birthday gift, teacher." He threw the scroll at Iruka and he opened it, and sure enough it was a very nice storage scroll. He could store most of his teaching materials and save space.

"But where did you buy it? more to the point when?" Itachi could not remember him making that purchase. "I just made it, I am an Uzumaki after all."

The Hokage had to open the compartment where he did keep his secret stash, and sure enough there was the forbidden scroll, on the bottom shelf. "At the very least he did not damage my collection. I guess he really is ready to serve." The Hokage sent and ANBU with the headband and told him to give it to Naruto as soon as he walked back into the village. The Cat Masked ANBU told him that she would.

As soon as Itachi, Iruka and Naruto walked back towards the Hokage Tower, a Cat masked ANBU jumped down from a nearby tree. "Say Naruto, mind closing your eyes for a second." He could already tell who this was. The ANBU placed his headband on him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek when she moved her mask to the side for a second. "Thanks for getting rid of that pervert, Naruto. Now I can take a bath without worrying that he might try to peep at me."

Iruka was silently having a fit of jealousy. "Don't mention it Cat, we take care of our own. Isn't that right Captain?" Itachi began to laugh, "That is right, Fox, we take care of our own." Iruka finally had enough, "Just for how long are you going to hold her like that? You do remember she is my girlfriend you are holding..." Naruto simply told him to be nicer to her, or he might just try and steal her from him.

Naruto simply decided to run home, as he left Iruka looking rather worried. "That guy is always doing things like this. He pretends he doesn't care, and yet he manages to do nice things for people. I been watching over him for a long time, and I still can't figure him out." Yuugao asked him why did he called him Fox. "That kid once told me he dreams of being the ANBU Commander one day. I just know he will pick the fox mask when he finally joins."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The very next day the team placement was going to take place. Everyone was shocked to see Naruto seated at his usual seat. Sasuke flat out told him to get out, since he did not graduate. At this point Naruto simply pointed at his own head. There was a leaf headband. Then turn around and waited for Iruka to show up. Ino asked him how he got the headband, and so did Lee.

"I stopped Mizuki from stealing the forbidden scroll, and betraying the village, then I killed him as punishment for trying to give the scroll to our worst enemy." Sasuke decided to call the entire explanation bullshit. There was no way a worthless dope like him could defeat a chuunin of Mizuki's caliber. The only words that came next was, ask your brother.

Sasuke never liked Naruto after he saw how considerate his brother was with him. The time was spent between Naruto and Ino talking about flowers, Shino being stoic as always, Neji saying his usual fate nonsense, Hinata blushing, Sakura looking rather pissed due to the seating arrangements, Kiba rubbing Akamaru's ears, and the Hokage laughing his head off seeing how the class waited for to hear about their team placements.

With teams being formed Itachi was not free to go back to his old post as an ANBU. Kakashi decided that his time as an ANBU was over so he decided to take a team of genin. It was pretty clear that he wanted to be with the team Sasuke was placed in. His own son wanted to teach a team too. Asuma even did something that was considered a miracle for him, he did not smoke a single cigarette during the entire meeting.

Iruka walked in front of the teams and began to make sure everyone that graduated was present. "Now it is time to call for the rookie of the year, and kunoichi of the year, and of course the dead last of the class." Sasuke looked rather smug figuring he would be rookie of the year, that continued until Naruto asked that the teacher did a review on his written test.

Sasuke did not like the sound of that. "The test is over dope, you can't ask our teacher to waste time looking over your dumb answers." Iruka told Sasuke that Naruto had a right to ask that his test be reviewed. It was in the academy charter. A student may ask a review of a test if the student feels there is an error in the grade that he was given.

After 4 minutes, Iruka cleared his throat. "Well it is clear, that there is some errors in this exam. So that changes the class results." He took a look at his list and changed a few numbers on it. After he did a careful re-evaluation he was ready. "Very well, Rookie of the year, Naruto Uzumaki, Kunoichi of the year. Ino Yamanaka, and Dead Last of the Class. Kiba Inuzuka."

"I want a review of that, there is no way that I an Uchiha Elite should be lower in scores to that Uzumaki Dope." Iruka was happy to tell him that Sasuke has missed 3 questions in the written exam, and Naruto had a perfect score. Those 3 questions made all the diference. "But if you are so keen about being rookie of the year, you can simply hang me that headband and you can stay for one more year at the academy."

There was no way he would do that. He would live with the shame of being 2nd place to the dope, rather than the shame of being held back for another year. Team placement went as many other times, Naruto simply waited to hear the team placements, Ino of course would not be in his team, she would be in the team where Choji and Shikimaru were going to placed in. Tradition between the three families was important.

"Team Seven. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Teacher: Kakashi Hakate." Naruto asked Shino to pinch him, because he must be in a nightmare. Shino was very happy to do just that. "Damn, Shino I asked you to pinch me, not try and rip some of my face off. Damn, I guess this is not a nightmare."

The team placements continued until they each were told where to meet their teachers. Naruto and his team would meet Kakashi on the roof of the academy. Sasuke and Sakura ran to the meeting place, Naruto walked very calmly to the meeting place. "Why did you take so long to get here, dope." Naruto told him because Kakashi was always late to everything for at least 2 hours. The last thing he wanted was to sit with the two of them glaring at him for 2 hours.

"So you mean to tell me we are going to have to wait for an hour and a half?" Sakura clearly should have been the dead last. "No we are waiting for our teacher to finish the chapter of the book he is reading, and then he can come and greet us. He is sitting on that tree branch after all."

Kakashi was surprised. Then he looked at Naruto's eyes. Of course he had a mature sharingan he probably saw his chakra and deduced he was their teacher. Finishing the chapter he put his book away. He jumped to the roof and saw the look of surprise by Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto still looked very much pissed off.

"Thanks for waiting, that was my favorite chapter. Ok, let's get done with the introductions. I will go first. My name is Kakashi Hakate, I like a lot of things, I hate a lot of things, and my dreams are none of your business." Sasuke and Sakura had the same thought, the only thing we got was his name. Naruto simply did not give a damn.

"Ok, Emo your next, then the pink banshee and finally the red head." Sasuke began and with a displeased tone in his voice began, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like to train and learn jutsu. I dislike a certain someone.. (looked at naruto) My goal is to make someone know their place, (glared at Naruto)" and he did not say anything more.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like (looks at Sasuke), I dislike (glares at Naruto) and my dream is (blushing and looking at Sasuke) This made Sasuke and Naruto both feel very uncomfortable for some reason. Kakashi was thinking that the pink haired girl was going to be a major pain in the butt.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, You don't give a damn about what I like, so why bother mentioning it. My dislikes would take the rest of the week for me to mention all of it, so we don't have time to mention it. My dreams are my dreams, and therefore not of your damn business. Respect my privacy will ya!"

"Great I have a fan girl, an emo with a godhood complex, and a red head that clearly is not happy with his team mates. And I decided to quit my nice and peaceful life as an ANBU for this? That make me feel like I just made the worst decision in my entire life." Naruto looked at him and replied with the typical. Tell me about it.

"Look whether we like each other or not, we are stuck with each other, at least until your next test. Meet me on the 7th training field at 7 in the morning, and make sure you do not eat breakfast." With that Kakashi left to watch their reactions. "I don't give a damn what he says I am eating a nice healthy breakfast and if you dipsticks have a mind, you two should have a good breakfast too."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and glared at Naruto. "He just told us not to eat breakfast. That is against what he told us." Naruto glared right back at Sakura. "If I go unprepared to do my work, I might as well kill myself and save the enemy the time. I am going prepared for anything. If you two morons need to be told what to do, then the academy is right here. Hand in your headbands and go back to the classroom."

Naruto left as Sakura was screaming that he was the moron and he would fail the test because he was a worthless piece of shit. Naruto did not give a damn what the pink banshee had to say. Years of having to listen to her pretty much made it prefectly clear. If it did not involve Sasuke, Sakura did not care about it. Naruto often suspected that she used to dig through his garbage and had a small shrine built with his toe clippings and worn out briefs.

The next day the two morons did as they were told. Naruto had just finished his desert. Kakashi was not even surprised that he was still eating something as they waited for him to arrive. "Mind telling me what you had for breakfast, Naruto?" Kakashi was clearly whispering in his ear. "Scramble eggs, bacon, some toast with jam and a glass of juice. I brough you a ham and cheese sandwich."

Kakashi was surprised by the reply and took the sandwich. "Thanks, Naruto. That was very thoughful of you." He took the sandwich and placed it in his pocket. "Now here is the test. And before the pink banshee even asked, yes you passed the academy test, and no that was not your only test. Those tests were there to make sure you were ready to take my test. and so here is the test."

He held in front of them 2 bells. "You need to get a bell from me in the next hour. You get a bell you pass, you don't get one you fail for life. Questions?" It was clear that Sasuke and Sakura were to shocked to ask, but Naruto asked if there were any limitations on what they could do. "Nope, no limitations whatsoever. You think you need to beat my skull in to get the bells, go right ahead and try."

Kakashi left. "Ok, I don't like you and it's pretty obvious you do not like me. But we need to work together or we will all fail. So here is the plan Sakura you be the bait, Sasuke you use your fire to direct him towards my trap. When he is down you and Sakura take a bell. After he fails me for life, I can finally get out of this shithole of a village and never have to see you two again."

Sakura liked the sound of that, Sasuke was pretty much good to do, since he would see Naruto fail. So Kakashi decided to see what they would do. The plan went off without a problem. Sasuke and Sakura had each a bell. But something was bothering Sasuke and Sakura.

"Take my bell Naruto, you came up with the plan. You clearly have better skills than I do." Sakura was pretty much giving him her bell. "No, take mine. I can have father use his political influence on the council to let me pass. I won't accept any sacrifices from the likes of you."

When Sasuke threw the bell Naruto caught it and use the shadow clone jutsu, and the clone threw the bell he had back to Sasuke. "I guess the plan worked after all, don't you think so, Emo?" Sasuke laughed, "Damn straight, Dope."

"Well looks like you understand what the test is all about. It was about teamwork. The reason we had this test here is because of that stone monument. It has the names of every ninja that died for this village. We work together, we might survive, if we don't we all die. Isn't that right Kakashi? How was the sandwich?"

Kakashi jumped out of the trap and smiled at them. "Yea, pretty much. Just one thing. This is advice my father gave me. Those that abandon a mission are scum, those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum. You three clearly do not like each other, but at the very least, deep down you did not betray each other. And the sandwich could have used some mayo, it was a little dry."

Kakashi told them that they all passed, they were now officially team 7. Before Naruto left he told him, if he had any complaints about the sandwich to tell Itachi, he made breakfast after all. Sasuke left complaining that he should have kept the damn bell. Sakura following Sasuke.

"You shouldn't lie to your team Naruto. I know you made that sandwich. I saw you make it early in the morning." Naruto looked at him. "Do you honestly think those two would believe I can cook? They are probably surprised that I can get dressed on my own. They want to think of me as an idiot let them. My actions speak loud enough on their own."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The very next day Naruto met with his team and they all walked towards the Hokage's office. Sasuke and Sakura where really excited to be able to go on a mission. Naruto knew better, specially since he was at the academy he transformed into Iruka and borrowed books from the library, Naruto was a very well read person. He knew exactly every rule and regulation that could apply to him. He figured he would need it, to be ready to defend himself against some idiot's attempt at framing him for a crime.

He saw the Hokage dig through the stack of missions, and Naruto knew he was faking it. "Look, Old man, I don't have all day. Give us our D rank chore so I can do all the work, while pinkie tries to get a date out of that emo, alright?" Sasuke and Sakura where ready to reprimand him for talking to the Hokage. The Hokage in the other hand laughed at the comment.

"Since you are in such a hurry, and I don't want you to be bored. I will give you 5 D rank chores per day. That should give Sakura more time to beg Sasuke for a date. But you know they probably had their hearts set of getting a C rank mission at the very least." Naruto told him he did not care, work was work and it had to be done.

Sasuke however was not happy to hear about that. He practically demanded that he be given a mission worthy of an Uchiha Elite. The Hokage got to give his whole speech about the rank system, and here Naruto was trying to avoid that. That speech was the most depressing thing Sakura and Sasuke ever heard. "Thanks a lot Emo, I wanted to prevent this very lecture.. nice going.."

The very first mission was to catch the cat that ran away from the iron grip of the Daimyo's wife. Who could blame the cat, the lady had a vice grip that would end up crushing the cats ribs. The others decided to chase the cat, set a trap, even jump at the cat from where they were hiding. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi had no caught the cat and had plenty of scratches on their face.

Naruto went to a local river and caught a fish. He placed he fish on the ground and began to do something they never expected him to do. "Here, Tora, Come Here. It's time for lunch." Naruto was calling out the cat like he was the owner in the sweetest tone they ever heard from him. Sure enough Tora showed up and ate the fish. Then jumped up into his arms purring up a storm.

"What? Do I have something on my face or what?" Kakashi had to ask how in the world did the cat listen to him. "Simple, my mother always loved cats, she was the owner of Tora's mother after all. And to be perfectly honest Tora was my cat, till the Daimyo's wife picked him up, while she and her husband went slumming." They hardly could believe it, well Sakura could. One demon cat for a demon brat it made perfect sense to her.

When they got back to the Hokage, the very woman was waiting to pick up her cat. Ninja had been suffering that mission for a decade. The woman was ready to take the cat, when Naruto decided to let her know a few things. "Hokage, there seems to be a misunderstanding here. Tora is not this lady's cat. In fact Tora is my cat. Someone stole him from in front of my apartment some 10 years ago." The lady decided to call him a liar.

"Do you happen to remember when you went slumming down by the red light district. Toya remembers your husband, he made some rude comments about how big her tits looked, something about a cow having smaller ones? You took Tora while he was out taking a dump. My apartment still has his door waiting for him to use it." The Hokage knew that Naruto indeed installed a cat door on his apartment door.

"So this furry nightmare is yours?" The Hokage wanted to make sure. "What did you expect from someone like me or my mom?" The Hokage told the lady that he in good conscience could not take the cat away from it's rightful owner. "But Tora is my only companion, my husband is so busy running this damn nation, that I don't even see him till he goes to bed and falls asleep. Without Tora I would be all alone."

Naruto looked at the tears on the woman's face. "Say Tora if this woman treated you more gently would you keep her company? You know I am going to be busy doing missions for this dump." Tora looked like he was actually thinking about it. He finally looked like he made a decision. "Treat him like he is the most fragile thing ever, and pet him as if your hands were covered in silk. Because if you treat him like you have now, he will run away again, and if that happens Toya would be very happy to look after my cat, and you spend the rest of your days without him. Got it?"

The lady promised that she would be a whole lot more gentle and do as he asked. When Tora heard her say that he walked over to her. This was the test. If that iron grip was still there he would scream for heaven's mercy. But surprisingly enough Tora felt no pain. "Ok, looks like that is the end of that D rank mission for good this time."

"Tora, if the lady doesn't make good on her word, You know where I live." The woman glared at him. "I wouldn't worry about that. My Tora will live in a practical cat paradise, You can count on it." Kakashi excused himself and once outside he told them they had 4 other D rank missions to finish for today, Sakura looked like Christmas was canceled and a reindeer kicked Santa into an active volcano.

"No, we don't I am just waiting for the shadow clones to come back with the finished chore reports." Sakura was the first to call him a liar. Sasuke had the decency to ask when did he ever use that jutsu or even if he knew how to use it. Naruto just told them he made a few shadow clones while they were trying to catch Tora.

Sure enough, 30 shadow clone showed up and handed him 4 mission complete scrolls, all signed by the people who requested the help. "If that's all I have some other things to do. These D rank missions don't pay enough to feed Tora, much less me." Naruto left towards the red light district the others decided to follow him.

When he got there they saw him walk near a heavy scarred man, who was clearly missing his left hand. "So Shuziro got any work for me?" The man was so happy to see Naruto that he gave him a hug. "You bet I do. One of the pimps under me decided to take all the money and not give any to the girls that were assigned to them. What is worse he demands free sexual favors. This scroll has the location and name. I know you know what you need to do."

"Put the fear of god into the punk, got it. Who did he hurt?" Shuziro looked a little afraid. "He hurt Toya." Naruto left that place made as hell. The rest of the team saw the look on his face, and they began to follow him with a little more distance between them. When he finally reached he walked up to a thug, "Where is Koji? You tell me now or give up eating solid food." The thug called his friends and he asked him the question that they would wish they didn't ask. "You and what army are going to forces us to tell you were the boss is?"

Naruto smiled and with a single hand sign 50 shadow clones appeared ready to fight. "Why this one, get me that information boys, anything short of killing the idiots is permitted." The 50 clones all said the same thing, "Right, Boss." Kakashi was shocked to see the level of brutality that was being done on the thugs. The last conscious thug begged, pleaded and cried for the beating to stop. "Tell me where the fucking slime ball is or liquid diet for life?" The thug looked like he was being made into ground chuck. He told him where the his boss was at, and with who.

All 51 Narutos left the man towards the location. "You take care of the bodyguards. I will deal with the bastard." When they arrived the idiot did hire some former samurai as his bodyguards. The clones dealt with them rather easily. Naruto walked to the door, and began punching the door. "Koji,you slimy good for nothing bastard open this door, or I will break it open and make you eat it!"

Koji was barely dressed and opened the door. "Why Naruto, what a pleasant surprise. What could bring you to visit little old me." Naruto grabbed him by the throat. "Don't give that innocent garbage Koji. I know what you been doing. These girls do the work so they deserve the majority cut of the pay, you know it, they know it, the whole district knows it."

"Naruto it is clearly a misunderstanding. I do keep all the pay but I am using most of it to build a free clinic for the girls. You know that since that Senju bitch ran away the health costs in this damn village have gone through the roof for us. I am doing this for the girls.." Naruto was clearly not buying it. He punched Koji in the gut really hard.

"Alright, Alright, damn it. I deserve better than being a pimp. If I have to hustle some whores to get a better life, I don't give a shit. I deserve more. My father died for this dump, I should be treated to a better life than this." Naruto hit him in the gut again, this time Koji took some time to get up. "Your father did not serve anything except his cocaine and heroine addiction. You treat this lady's nice and you would have a pretty easy and steady income. So don't try to tell me you deserve more because your dad was a worthless junkie."

"Ok, Ok, I promise on my balls that the girls will get their fair share of the money, just ease up, what did I do to make you this pissed at me." Naruto beat several times on his faces, till he was missing a few teeth. "What did you do? You forced yourself on Toya, you worthless motherfucker. If you ever touch Toya again like that I swear I will cut off your damn pecker and make you choke on it, and you know I am not kidding. You take his wallet take your money and the next time he tries this shit again, you tell him I will come to his final visit, got it?"

"Thank you, Naruto. Thank you." The young woman got the money from his wallet and left in a hurry. "Is the message clear?" Koji told him crystal clear. Naturo punched him again in the gut and while he was on the ground he gave him one final strong kick to the balls. "Good. Nice seeing you, Koji."

The clones reported that they beat another 40 thugs that came to their rescue of their boss. They all dispelled. His team could hardly believe what they were seeing this was not the attitude of a harmless little kid, and he was clearly had no problem in using violence. Sakura was appalled by his actions, but Sasuke began to respect him a little more.

"So it's take care off? You give the moron a nice lesson? or are we going to have to deal with him ourselves?" Naruto told him he got the message crystal clear, and he should be no more of a problem. "Good, as always I thank you, It is a hard enough of a life, without a piece of shit like him to make it even worse. Next time you need to buy something, you come and let me buy it for you, like always." Naruto told him he needed him to buy another ninjato for him and repair his current one. Naruto handed him a bag that clearly contained the money that the man would need to pay.

Naruto took off his ninjato and it looked like it was half broken. "Why not simply buy a katana?" Naruto told him the shop keepers never let him see them. He knew of the ninjato because they were on the shop display. "No problems I will get you a nice katana, just you wait. You will love it. But you need to talk to Toya, her husband just left her and left town, and then this happened to her. She is going to need a shoulder to cry on, who better than yours?"

Naruto ran through the rooftops towards the building his apartment was on. Toya's was on the same floor. He knocked on the door. "Toya it's me. I know, do you need to talk?" When the door opened and he saw her face. She had to stop him. "Where are you going?" Naruto told her to kill Koji. She told him that the beating he was looking at was not done by Koji, he merely demanded a free sexual favor, which she did not give him, so he took all her money for the day. The beating was done by her husband.

"I just got back from the healer in the storeroom of that bar. I lost my child, Naruto. I had a miracle, and I was able to conceive a child. But when I told my husband he beat the living daylights out of me, to make sure our child would die. The kid would mean that I had to stop working for at least 9 months, and he did not like the idea of losing that much money. So he beat me, cause me to lose our child and then left out of fear of what you might do to him."

"It's alright, Toya, you can cry. God knows how many times you were there for me, when I was younger. So don't keep it locked inside, go ahead and cry to your hearts content. I will stay with you till you feel better." With those words she began to cry and cry hard. Naruto stayed with her all night. The team left and Sakura had no words to say.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The rest of the D rank mission pretty much followed like the first 5. Sakura was too enchanted by the mere presence of Sasuke, Sasuke did not put any effort since he considered the entire thing a waste of time. Naruto had to do the entire missions mostly alone, well not alone if you consider the shadow clones. Kakashi with his nose stuck reading his Icha Icha and doing next to nothing other than that.

50 missions and Naruto knew only somethings things. The pink banshee was practically useless as long as she spent her time only looking, and giggling at Sasuke. Sasuke would be useful if he could get Itachi to tell the secret how he managed to get that long pole out of his ass. Sasuke was very clear that he still had his firmly stuck up his rear end. Kakashi would be a great teacher, if he could manage to destroy Icha Icha from existence. He called the book great literature, and when Naruto read a few pages, he called it what most women would agree, he called it smut.

Now they were on their way to report what would be the last of the D rank chores. The one constant was that when they reported Kakashi gave all the credit to the entire team. When the Hokage was ready to give them yet another 5 D Rank missions, Sakura finally had enough. She jumped on his desk kicked the D Rank Mission pile to the other side of the office and glared at the Hokage.

"Look, are we the only ones doing the chores for the entire village or will you finally give us a mission worthy of Sasuke. You are wasting his talents by having him do that are perfect for a useless, worthless, and stupid waste of space like Naruto. Give us a new team member, and stop punishing us by dumbing down the mission, to put us on the same level as that pathetic piece of garbage."

Naruto looked at her and with a rather cold glare. "Boy, Sakura I don't know what I should do. Either go home crying that you think so low of me or simply be happy that you think of me at all." This caused Kakashi to laugh while still looking at his book. The Hokage was not amused at all. He was rather unhappy to hear a genin making demands in such an disrespectful manner.

"Actually, Naruto is the rookie of the year, and clearly better in regards to skills, since he has done all those missions pretty much alone. My ANBU have given me detailed reports about it. So yes I will assign you a mission that is a C rank, but that mission was at the bottom of the pile you decided to kick, so Sakura get off my desk and go and get it or I will and you can get used to being a civilian again."

Sakura jumped and ran towards the pile looking frantically for the mission, she finally found it. "An escort mission?" The Hokage asked for the scroll and indeed it was the mission. "Indeed is an escort mission. You are to escort a bridge builder back to his home, he came to set up a contract with out village blacksmiths to deliver materials he needs for his bridge, and now he needs an escort back home and if you do the job well enough to guard him during the building of the bridge."

He pushed a button and told his secretary to send in the client. The man was clearly a heavy drinker, and had been drinking for quite a while today. "This is Tazuna, the bridge builder you will be escorting." Tazuna looked at the group. He clearly was not happy about how they looked at. "A girl that looks like she have hard enough time washing her own hair, a kid with his nose stuck up so high that it would be a miracle if he saw the ground, a scarecrow that is more interested in reading smut than working by the looks of it, and a red head who looks so weak that bandits would cause him to shit himself and be completely useless."

That was when Naruto took out one of his kunai and in a matter of seconds held it by his throat. "And you are a pathetic waste of space, that is so drunk it is a wonder he can walk at all, little alone plan and supervise the constructions of an outhouse, let alone a bridge. Now if I didn't need this mission, or in fact didn't know any better than this will be my C rank trial mission. I would simply slit your god damn throat and go to the next mission. But since I can't do that, how about you talk only when we ask you anything, any other time you keep your trap shut."

Tazuna was clearly happy to hear that. "Well I am at least happy that one of them has the guts to stand for himself. I have no problems with the red head, those others I will reserve judgment till we get closer to my home town." Kakashi told the team to pack for a month long mission. Everyone left, Naruto took a grand total of 5 minutes to pack. He told Toya that he would be gone for a month and to be careful. She was happy to hear that and told him to do the same.

For some strange reason Tora was there too, with a note that said that he came to visit him. He wrote that he would be gone for a month. He played with Tora for a bit and the cat was really happy to play with him, but sad when he told him that he would be gone for a month. Tora just went through the cat door and waited for his escort to come and pick him up.

The other ladies of the evening were not so happy about him not being around for a month, who was going to look out for them, or stop some bastard taking advantage of them. Naruto simply told Toya could take care of herself, they needed to learn some self defense like she did. Toya thanked him for the taijutsu lessons, that she planned to teach the others the same lessons while he was gone.

He left towards the meeting place only to find Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna already there and waiting. Sakura saw him walk towards them. She did the exact same thing she did to their teacher. She screamed You are late. Kakashi was a slight headache from being so close to her.

Naruto simply walked to the group, waved his hand in an apologetic way and said, "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around." Tazuna and Kakashi were laughing at his comment. Sakura was glaring at him, Sasuke simply asked if he really was the dope he always knew or was he someone pretending to be the idiot red head from his team.

"Well since you liked that, how about I do 1 last impression." Tazuna was all for it. He tried to think of a good one, and knew the one that would make Kakashi absolutely fear. He stood in a nice guy pose, and began, "Yosh, the fires of youth burn bright within you my youthful teammates. I swear if I do not succeed in this mission I shall do 100 laps around the village on my hands." Lee hearing that.. he knew who it was and he continued it. "And if you fail to do 100 laps around the village I shall do 1,000 push ups on my thumbs." The sun was just right, "Lee." Lee looked at him, "Naruto" The two hugged.

The shadow clone dispelled and Naruto was left standing in front of the group. "Well that was a very interesting display, it will cause me nightmares for about a month, but very interesting display none the less. Hope we do succeed with the mission, or you will do all those things you mentioned, the 100 laps and the 1,000 push ups if we fail."

Naruto walked towards the other 2 members of the team and told them that he would kill both of them in the most painful manner possible, if they screwed up the mission. He could live as a missing ninja, if it meant killing them for not doing their very best on the mission. Sasuke told him he had nothing to worry about, he was no slacker. Sakura promised that she would never embarrass her Sasuke.

"Well since the fun segment is over is time to leave, I don't expect anything but groups of stupid bandits, so this should be rather easy." Naruto could not help laugh, "Bandits, I kill bandits for fun. I can't believe I am getting paid to enjoy my hobby."

As the group walked towards Wave, Kakashi asked him how many bandits had he killed so far. Naruto began counting with his fingers. "close to 700." Sasuke could not believe it. The guy who slept in class killed close to 700 bandits. "But groups that are large are usually led by a rogue ninja what rank have you killed?" He told them his last one was A rank. He was really pathetic so he wanted to ask if he wasn't at least C rank.

"I am surprised the Head Hunter did not try to recruit you." Naruto told him he did, but the Hokage forbade him from being able to be recruited. "Anko was really looking forward to seeing me around, looks like Iruka made some dumb comment and they sort of broke up. Something about how Dango was bad for her health."

"Now will you excuse me Kakashi, I need to deal with a pair of dumb asses." Out of his back 5 chains came out of his back and where headed to a puddle nearby. The two men who were joined by a chain attached to a pair of claw gauntlets tried to evade. One chain struck through the chain and pinned the chain to a nearby tree. 2 chains coiled around each of the masked men and were chained to a nearby tree. "Now you are going to tell us why you were going to ambush us, your choices are these. you talk you die quickly. You don't talk you get to watch as your friend gets burns to ash an inch at a time."

One of the two decided to be dumb and call it a bluff, but he called it a pure bullshit of a bluff. The idiot was not expecting this. Naruto began to fuel the chain around the idiot with fire chakra, the chain got so hot that indeed the man began to burn to ash an inch at a time. By the time he was to his abdomen the pain was so much his heart gave out.

"One little piggy went to market. Now what shall we do with the other little pig." The remaining twin told them that they were hired by Gato to kill the bridge builder that they had no intention of harming the escorts. Good to his word 2 of the chains hit his neck and broke it, and finally cut his head off. "And the other little pig went wee wee wee all the way home." He took the head and placed it in a storage scroll. "Who knows maybe this idiot is in the bingo book."

"Naruto are you alright? After all you just killed 2 grown men." Naruto looked perfectly ok. "I have no problem what so ever. They were in the way of the mission so they had to die, simple as that." Sasuke's eyes had a single tomoe shown on both eyes, it was clear that the shock of seeing his classmate kill the two men awoke his sharingan. Sakura was trembling like she saw a nightmare.

"So Tazuna mind telling us why lie about the mission?" Tazuna began to tell them that his country and his town were under the control of a criminal by the name of Gato. Naruto began to look at the man. "Let's see prostitution, drugs, slave trade, and extortion if I remember correctly." Tazuna was surprised that Naruto knew that. "When you live in a place like I do, you hear things."

"So you know how evil this man is, and you must also imagine that he controls all trade with my country. That is why the bridge is so vital. It will connect us to the mainland. We can trade without being under the control of this criminal and his organization." Naruto looked at him. "So you spent all your money on buying the construction materials and hiring people to help build the bridge, you are broke."

"That's right, I did what I had to, to save my home town and my country." Naruto looked at Kakashi, "This is not what these two signed in for. To be honest they look like they are ready to shit on themselves from seeing me kill those two. If they were chuunin, that means that their leader is no less than jounin, and they are not up to that level of a fight."

"Don't you dare talk about me like that I am an Uchiha Elite! I am much better than a worthless brat like you, who got lucky." Naruto looked at Kakashi. "You are leader here, you decide. But if it was just me. I could complete this thing no problem, but with them here. I think they would only get in the way. So what is your choice leader. Go back for back up or continue?"

"While I respect your assessment Naruto, and it is a fine assessment. Going back would be a waste of time. I think with the both of us here we can keep both Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna safe. They might learn something from this experience and we can teach them a few things while we guard Tazuna while he builds his bridge."

Naruto told Tazuna to get up. The team leader decided to continue, and Tazuna was very happy to hear that. "But, when your country recovers, I want you to pay the appropriate pay for an A rank mission." Tazuna was so happy that he told them they would, the would even consider a trade alliance with their village. With that the group continued towards Wave. Little did they know that someone was watching the entire thing, and would report to her leader.

"Sir, We have a problem. Someone killed the demon brothers using what looked like chakra chains." Haku was clearly agitated by the report she had to give. "That is impossible, the last Uzumaki was Kushina Uzumaki and she is dead. Someone must have developed a jutsu based on her chains. But if they killed the brothers that must mean they mean business. We will have to see how serious they are."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The group camped out for the night, well everyone except Naruto, for some reason he did not like the idea of sleeping in the same tent as Sasuke. The sheer idea of what Sakura would say made him feel sick in the stomach, it was either that or the snake stew that Kakashi made. He was a great ANBU Captain, a very good guy with his only sharingan and amazing with lightning jutsu, but he could not cook if his life depended on it.

"Last time I eat something made by that guy. I ate dogs and cats, and did not feel this bad. If I ate that junk again, I think I would seriously need to seek professional medical help." Kakashi asked if the stew was really that horrible. "Yes, it was you did not take the poison glands out." Kakashi told him the poison gave it the special flavor. Naruto told him to go to sleep, his turn to watch would be in a few more hours. Kakashi had to remind him to buy a watch. It was his turn to watch over the camp.

Not feeling that good he simply climbed to a higher branch and went to sleep. The next morning Sakura accused him of being a chicken and running away. Naruto threw a kunai at her and it hit the ground. "You trying to kill me?" Naruto jumped down and showed her there was a really poisonous spider getting ready to bite her. "I just saved your life, but I guess I shouldn't expect gratitude from someone like you."

Everyone ate the breakfast that Naruto cooked. No one complained, until Tazuna asked where he got the meat? Naruto told him he caught a pair of rabbits before he went to sleep. "How can you kill something so cute, innocent and adorable?" Sasuke and Naruto glared at Sakura. "I wanted to make something good for breakfast, or would you rather have some of Kakashi's leftover snake stew?" The group looked at Kakashi eating the very stew that Naruto had finished mentioning.

"What do you expect to happen Naruto?" Kakashi asked him as he finished his breakfast. "I expect many things. I expect Tazuna to be hugged by a really a really beautiful lady, I expect Sasuke to find a secret that might wish it was not true, and I expect Sakura to eat some of her own words, even try to undo the damage her words have cause but will have no success. Lastly I expect Zabuza Momochi being sent to kill our client. He is an expert when it comes to the silent kill method. What I know is that Gato is a slime ball, and that he is not as rich as he pretends to be."

Kakashi wanted to know how he knew about that. Naruto told him that one of the women in his district got one of his friends really drunk. Tazuna is more of a threat to his entire operation than he realizes. If he lost control of trade, he would be completely bankrupt. He might not even have the money to pay all his thugs and assassins. This guy even told her his safe's location and combination. How could he get to be so trusted by the slime ball, that Naruto had no idea. But if he got the chance he would try and steal Gato's journal. The were some secrets there, and some secrets were worth a lot more money in the right hands.

The group got ready to leave, Sakura was till glaring at Naruto for killing, cooking and eating something as adorable as a cute little rabbit. When they got to a large pound and he saw the white rabbit. Naruto told the group to stop. "Zabuza I know you are there, going to make a big show with your entrance, and your daughter is there to act as back-up, probably faking to be a hunter ninja. So spare me the waste of time and I will not have to kill your daughter's pet rabbit?"

Zabuza appeared rather upset to be so easily found out. "You wouldn't kill a harmless, little rabbit would you?" Zabuza was clearly mocking him. "He would, and he would sink it and cook it for lunch. Trust me we had rabbit stew for breakfast." Sakura was clearly still upset about the way he made breakfast.

Haku substituted her rabbit for a piece of lumber and left towards their hide out. "So we are clear, I am a ninja, which means if I have to kill something I will kill it, no matter how cute, pretty or adorable it is. But I would have to waste good talent, so can we talk?" Zabuza was sure that he could kill his target after they had a nice talk, so no harm done. "Sure, but how about I test your talents some." Zabuza began to leak some really impressive killer intent, Sasuke and Sakura were sweating bullets, and looked like they were really frighten. Kakashi and Naruto acted like nothing was wrong.

6 water styles clones appeared and ran towards Tazuna, and soon as the clones got close to Naruto he killed one with his brand new katana, and the rest with 5 rather dangerous chains that appeared out of his back. "So it was not Copy Cat Kakashi that killed the demon brothers. Do you know someone named Kushina Uzumaki?" Naruto told him she was his late mother.

"I see, well what do you want to talk about?" Zabuza clearly strapped his sword on his back. "I happen to know a few things about your employer, and I know that he doesn't have the money to hire someone like you. So here is what I propose. You and your daughter do what you can to weaken Gato's little group of peons, and that will give us enough time to train these greenhorns into something useful. It will take at least 1 month, after Gato is dead you can come back with us back to Konoha, and have a fairly decent life again, one that does not involve you working for scum and running from hunters due to a bounty on both your heads. Sounds good doesn't it?"

"You are one of to talk. Don't you work for some guy who is the boss of all the pimps in Konoha?" Sakura needs to learn to keep her damn mouth shut, that was the thought that he had as he glared at her.

"Other than Kakashi, you are the only other actual ninja, so how about this. You beat me in a sparing match. If I win Tazuna dies, and you take the kids you two are babysitting home, if you win I will do whatever you damn please. Do we have a deal?"

Naruto took his sword and assumed a rather tough looking stance. Zabuza was a great swordsman, and his talent was pushing Naruto to the limit, there was only one way that he would win, and that was something he did not want to reveal in front of Sasuke. Naruto knew he would flip out and pester him to no end with questions, but if he wanted to win he had to use his trump card.

As he blocked the strike from Zabuza's sword. He send chakra to his eyes, and the normal black eyes, changed into a fully matured pair of sharingan eyes. With his eyes active he not only evaded all of his attacks, but managed to make a few kicks that hurt Zabuza something awful. "I can see every move you will make, and I could kill you at least 13 1/2 times in less than a minute." Zabuza asked why 1/2 times. Naruto told him he could feel the need to blink.

Naruto kicked his hand and the sword was stuck in a nearby tree, when Zabuza ran towards to get it, Naruto ran faster and put his sword on Zabuza's throat as he touched his sword. "Give up or we continue with this fun activity?" Zabuza pulled his sword, and strapped back in place. "As fun as it is, you have a mission to complete, or should I say we have a mission to complete. Get me some proof of Gato's betrayal and I might even manage to get some of his hired muscle to help too."

Kakashi clapped his hand as he was congratulating them for a well done sparing match. Sasuke saw the way Naruto's eyes looked and he could not believe what he saw. He kept repeating the same things over and over again. "It's a lie, It's a lie the dope could not have our priced eyes, it has to be a lie."

Naruto deactivated his eyes and they became black again. "It's no lie, I never wanted you to find out about this, but I had to use my eyes to win. The last person I wanted to find out about this was you, Sasuke. I know you would freak out when you found out. You can call me a liar, and all the other nasty things that you are thinking of in your head later, we have to get Tazuna back home, and you and Sakura have to train. So close your mouth before you end up swallowing a fly, cousin."

Kakashi was surprised too they indeed needed to get their client home. "So before we leave, why doesn't your daughter introduce herself. We are working together after all, wouldn't want to hurt her by mistake now would we?" Haku jumped down from the tree, and she was glaring something fierce at Naruto, it was clear she was not that happy that he had threatened her pet rabbit.

"Zabuza I hope you don't think this insulting, but your daughter has some really nice eyes. She also has the figure that would simply look dazzling in a pink flower printed kimono." This made Haku hide behind her father. "She is called Haku and she is a member of the Yuuki clan. My late wife's clan was killed by the nutcase that started the civil war back in Mist."

"For some odd reason her name makes me think of those myth about Ice Women, that freeze their lovers in a block of ice." Zabuza heard that and this made him laugh, "Funny enough she can freeze someone in a block of ice, it's her bloodline after all." Naruto stepped forward and put his hand out, Zabuza took hold of it and did a handshake. So did Haku after Naruto told her she had nothing to fear and Zabuza telling his daughter the same.

"Meet me here in 2 weeks, I should have more than enough proof of Gato's lies and his true financial status." Zabuza had a better idea, "Why not pretend to be an old friend of mine, I can introduce you to Gato. Then you can enter and leave his company building without having to kill any of his hired thugs." Kakashi had to admit that was a good way to gain access and in 2 weeks he could also try and earn the thugs respect, if not their trust.

Naruto transformed into a blond, blue eyed version of himself, and told him that was a good idea, and after Tazuna was back home he would meet him in the local bar. "You can't go into a bar, your are not of age." Naruto looked at her as if she was insane. Zabuza did as well. The two left and the group walked towards a person waiting with a boat for them. "Old enough to kill, Old enough to drink." Naruto said as he stepped into the boat.

"From this boat you will she the wonder that I am building. My bridge will be one of the best bridges ever built. The amount of travelers and business that it will give Wave access to will be something spectacular to see." From what he saw the bridge indeed was rather impressive. "But the real question is what is stopping them from setting bombs on all these pillars. If done by night this thing would be nothing but rubble by morning."

Kakashi had to admit that it was a something they could do to destroy the bridge. "Because the sheer weight and size of those pillars they would need a lot of explosives, and his hired thugs are not skilled in their use. When they tried to used them to destroy a local business, they did more harm to themselves than the business."

"So he had to hire people who are more skilled, but his control of the town cost him more than he initially figured. I can only guess someone tried to form a militia to put a stop to him. "My son in law in fact did that. They held my daughter and grandson hostage, and Gato killed him in front of the entire town, he placed him in a cross and burned him alive in the town square." Naruto smiled, "Well before I was just going to scare him off, and send him running, but after hearing about this, he just moved to the top of my to kill list."

The home was nice, spacious with plenty of rooms, when Kakashi asked why there were so many rooms, he told him the place was initially his business office. As the group walked in they were greeted by a very pretty lady, dressed in some nice casual clothes and had a flower apron on. "This young lady is my daughter Tsunami, Tsunami these are the people that saved my life and will guard us while I build the bridge. They are Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto." The young woman bowed and thanked them for saving her father, and she was just making dinner. If they were hungry there was more than enough for them to join the family in their meal. "Where is Inari?" Tsunami told her father he was at the usual place.

"After such a long walk, I think I will go to the local bar, and have myself a nice cold drink." Tsunami was shocked to hear Naruto tell the people in the room that. "I would join you too Naruto but I need to set some training schedule for Sakura and Sasuke." When Naruto opened the door he looked at Kakashi, and simply told him to teach them the tree walking exercise, that was a good exercise for the amount of time they had available." Naruto closed the door and Sakura wondered what he could mean by that. Kakashi told them it was a chakra control exercise, and it was not such a bad idea.

"But why would the dope even know about it? We did not hear about it in the academy." Naruto walked towards the bar and he transformed into an older version of himself. Zabuza told him there was no need for that. He changed back to his normal red haired, black eyes look. "They are hurting for business, they are not able to kick any one that is a paying customer."

"You, barkeep. Rum on the rocks, and make it quick I am thirsty as all hell. I am liable to kill some idiot if I don't get my damn drink fast enough." Zabuza laughed as the barkeep began to work really fast as Naruto flashed the steel of his sword. "Now, now Kumo. There is no need for that. Once I introduced you to Gato, you can fulfill your blood lust just fine with the job I am getting you."

"Doesn't mean I can't kill a stupid bartender who keeps me waiting for a simple drink like that. Rum in a clean glass and some ice. It is not the greatest challenge in the world." The barkeep put the glass down and told him if he did not kill anyone in the place, the drink was on the house. He took the glass and smelled it. "Nice year..." He gulped the entire glass in one gulp and put down the glass. "How about another?"


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

8 shots of rum later, and a bottle half empty, Naruto looked rather happy. "So Kumo, what's this I hear you working as an enforcer for a pimp?' Naruto glared at him. "Hey, Zabuza you said this Gato guy was a good source of income, don't tell me I came all this way, to find the guy is dead broke. And you work for a criminal boss too, you don't have any right telling getting an attitude about who I worked for."

"Well looks like your friend is pretty much drunk." Zabuza looked at the bartender and smiled this really cruel smile. "With only 8 glasses of rum, you must be joking, Kumo here drinks fire mountain sake just to wake up in the morning. This stuff is nothing." The thugs could hardly believe it, "Well I got to see that, a guy not even out of his teens drink stuff that put grown men in an early grave. How about it guys, we pitch in and buy you red head a bottle?"

Everyone decided to pitch in, Naruto uncorked the bottle like he had done this a thousand time. He was about to take a drink straight from the bottle. "Have some manners, use the damn glass.." Zabuza put the glass in front of the bottle. Naruto served himself a tall glass. He gulped it in one, and served himself another, drank that, and another. This went on till the bottle was empty. He picked up a match and lit it up and blew on it, the air caught fire and it looked like he was one of those fire eaters you sometimes see in the circus.

"Well guys, thanks a lot. That really hit the spot." 13 men of the people in the bar promised to never, ever drink anything with alcohol again. And thus the local chapter of Alcoholics Anonymous was founded that day. Because there was simply something wrong with drinking if someone looking as young as Naruto, could drink like that. The thugs were all impressed with his ability to hold his liquor.

The group of thugs, Naruto and Zabuza left towards the office building of Gato Transports Incorporated. Zabuza knocked at the office of the owner of the company. Gato asked what was the brat doing in his building. "This guy is an old friend from Kiri. He almost became one of the swordsmen of the mist. He failed cause he beat one of them to a bloody pulp for calling him brat."

"Well, that is a horse of a different color. So young man, do you want to do some work for me? I could use a guy to punish a few people that haven't paid their loans in time." Naruto looked at him and smiled a really creepy smile. "Just beat, or do I get to feed them their own guts?" Gato smiled. "This guy is hired. I liked that attitude. You will do just fine working for me."

"Since I got a nice paying job, I could go for another bottle, maybe I can kill some fool and put some of the idiot's blood in it for added flavor." The thugs that heard him made a single promise that moment, no matter what happens we do not mess with this guy. He is a real psycho.

"What is this I hear about a bottle?" Gato clearly looking curious. Zabuza told him he just polished of a bottle off fire mountain sake, a few minutes ago. "What do you mean he drank an entire bottle. darn it, I didn't think there was any of that stuff left in this shitty town. Not only is he nice and cruel, but has good taste in booze."

The next morning he was given the order to go and beat up a local printer, apparently the man had printed a few flyers that depicted Gato in a less than favorable light. Naruto went over and the sounds of him breaking things could be heard out in the streets. He got the printer to write an apology and promised that he would leave town. Of course it was all fake, and the business owner was very happy to no longer be bothered by Gato and his thugs, the apology was nice and clear, even had a few blood stains on the page for authenticity.

He marched back to the office and gave him the blood covered paper to Gato. "Done, do you have anything that is more challenging than that?" Gato was smiling like he just won the lottery. "Oh, I got a real tough case, but give me a week, I have a few weaker ones I need you to educate before you get that one."

Half a week later Naruto transformed to look like Gato. The real Gato had been drinking a spiked bottle of fire mountain sake he found out by his bedroom door. He walked into the office and opened the wall safe. There it was the evidence in his journal and the latest copy of his ledger. The guy was dead broke, and the thing the printer had printed was a picture of Gato screwing an 8 year old girl. This was more than enough evidence.

The following night he invited the entire band of thugs to go out and drink, and they were more than happy to accept. In the time as their co-worker he had quite gotten quite the good reputation with the thugs. He jumped up to a projector and with 30 slides he told them he had a really interesting set of pictures.

The slide show was picture after picture of Gato fooling around with the thugs wives, lovers, and some their daughters. This piss of the group against their employer like no one could ever believe. Naruto stopped the group from running and killing the bastard, when he told them there were 2 pictures left. When they read the ledge and what he wrote he planned to do to them in his journal. They all looked at the young man.

"So you are as pissed as us, what do we do with the stinking, lying pervert?" Naruto told them that he was going to help the ninja that were protecting Tazuna. the bridge builder. He told them to pretend to work for Gato, and when he orders them to attack they join the villagers instead. Gato alone, he would be so scared that he would show what a coward he was. Naruto promised that he would give Gato a death that would make everyone present happy. The thugs agreed to the plan, and Zabuza was impressed with the speed he managed to turn the thugs against Gato.

Gato woke up and asked where the new guy was at. Zabuza told him, that since he did not offer him anything worthwhile and his paycheck was late, he left. His friend liked to torment people true, but he liked receiving his pay on time more. Without a paycheck or a worthwhile victim, he simply told him his friend considered it a waste of his time. Gato was silently cursing himself for being so broke, if he managed to pay his paycheck, he would have 2 perfect people to deal with the ninja and kill the stinking bridge builder.

Naruto walked towards a clearing and saw Sasuke trying to walk higher on the tree. Sakura was doing a much better job at it. Naruto was back to his disguise of blond hair and blue eyes. "2 weeks and all you two got is a 5 feet off the ground? what did you miss me that much?" Sasuke demanded that he do it better if he was talking trash like that. So Naruto did. He walked up to the top of the tree and down again. Like he had been doing it for years, a light comfortable stroll through a meadow.

With a yawn he got off the tree. "I finished this exercise when I was in my 4th year in the academy. I did the water walking in my 6th, and by my last year I was doing the kunai balancing exercise." Sakura called the entire comment, bullshit. He took a kunai and sure enough, the kunai was floating steady over his hand and then it began to spin really fast, lastly it went directly at Sakura, missed her head by a few inches and it was in the tree she had been walking on. "You were saying something. Pinky?"

Well Sasuke was very interested in his chakra control exercises after that small demonstration If the dope could do it in years, he should be able to do it in 1, "Say cousin, who was the Uchiha in your family?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "My grandfather cousin, my grandfather. He was the only one to find the cure to the blindness one gets when they awaken the magenkyou sharingan, so I guess I will not suffer from that or maybe I will who knows really." Sasuke asked him why was his mother not named an Uchiha, Naruto told him his mother never could activate her eyes, if she couldn't do it before her 15th birthday, she never would.

True enough, his father had told him that if an Uchiha did not manage to awaken their eyes before their 15th birthday, that person would be an Uchiha by name only. "Also my grandfather never recognized her as his child. I never met my grandmother or grandfather, but I read in my mom's journal her mother died from sheer sadness and disappointment."

"Thanks for answering, cousin." Naruto walked towards Tazuna's house there was Tsunami having a real hard time putting this rug up on the clothes line, it was clear that she just finished washing it. Naruto made a couple of shadow clones and within minutes the clothes and rug where on the clothes line. "Thank you, Naruto. Those rugs can be quite the headache to clean." Naruto simply asked why didn't she ask her son.

"Ever since my husband was killed, my son has trouble just finding a reason to get out of bed. I sometimes think he is even thinking about killing himself." Tsunami was now crying openly. Naruto offered her a shoulder to cry on, and she was happy to accept the emotional support. Kakashi saw that and asked if Naruto had done anything wrong? Naruto decided to shock him by saying that can 2 people have a private conversation or did he need to walk with her up a hill to be able to talk in private? Tsunami did her part by blushing some and hiding her face by leaning closer to him.

"Well, it's pretty clear that you two have things under control." Kakashi left the two, and as soon as he was far away enough, they began to laugh. "He really needs to learn to understand women better, you could teach him, Naruto." Naruto told her that he was suppose to be the students, and that he did not have enough time in the day, he had to deal with Pinky and Sasuke the self proclaimed genius of Konoha. "I am almost tempted to call him Brain."

Tsunami asked him if he would help her prepare dinner, and Naruto was very happy to accept. The cooking was done faster, so Tsunami was able to prepare more elaborate and more types of dishes. Naruto helped set the table, and as soon as the people of the house sat down to eat. Naruto could hear someone run on the second floor and down the stairs.

There was a little boy, clearly catching his breath. "**You frigging people are going to die, you are worthless, Gato is invincible. You come in here pretending to care and that you will protect us, but you are worthless pieces of shit, and you will die like dogs. You should get the fuck out of our town, and go back to your easy and carefree lives, you don't know our pain and you don't know how much we have suffered. You stay and you will die you worthless motherfuckers.**"

Tsunami got up. "Inari, you should apologize to these people, they protect you, me and my father. I told you also I do not approve of your language, I did not raise my son to be a potty mouth." Inari told her that he was telling them the truth they were too stupid to know.

The temperature of the room dropped sharply, you almost expected to see ice form in the jug that had the dinner's juice. Kakashi knew that this was an incredible amount of killer intent and so he used his sharingan to follow it to the source, he was speechless when he saw that it was coming from Naruto.

"I do not know about pain? I don't know about suffering? I have a carefree life did I hear you right? little boy..." Inari was clearly very afraid. "**You heard me you dumb bastard, you don't know what pain is or what is to suffer.**" The temperature dropped some more. The people could see their breath, as if they were outside in the middle of winter.

"Have you had to sleep in garbage? Have you had to dig through garbage to eat a meal? Has a mob of people chased you around town, beaten you to a bloody pulp, only to leave you for dead? Have you been stabbed, burned, electrocuted, and poisoned and then tell you it was your birthday presents? Have you had to eat dog and cats you found dead cause they had died due to illness or injury and they left them where they died, with maggots crawling out of them?" **  
**

Inari could only say no to each and every single one of the questions. "**What is your frigging point? Nobody lives like that.**" The temperature dropped one last time, and they were shivering where they were. "**It is you who has no idea what pain is, and it is you who has a carefree life. Their are people in your town that live much worse than a spoil brat like you. Go to the market with your mother and see the truth. When you do, I hope to dear god that you manage to get your head out of your own rear end. Cause it is you who is really blind about how cruel life can be.**"

Naruto got up and walked towards the door that lead outside. "**And for your information, those things you said nobody lived like that. I lived like that.**" He walked through the door and slammed it shut. Inari called him a liar and went to cry in his room.

Tazuna asked if Naruto was telling the truth. "Yes, Tazuna, Naruto has lived like that and still does. He was suffered all those things while he lived in the orphanage, and he had to eat like that till he was 8 years old. He works for the boss of the pimps in our village, just so that they buy things that he might need. He lives in the red light district and till now the only woman who ever acted like a mother, was a whore by the name of Toya. Her husband beat her to make her lose her child, and left her for dead. Naruto is called the Red light demon of konoha. And he is hated as if he really was a demon."

Kakashi took a sip of his juice and continued. "I am the adopted brother of Naruto, I wanted to raise him, to give him a home, but I was forbidden by our village council. They told me they would kill him if I adopted him. And the people of the village has tried to kill him many times before. I can't even treat my brother to a meal, because the village restaurants say that they will not serve a thing like him."

Tazuna could not keep quiet. "The people of your village are frigging monsters." Tsunami asked him why he stays. "If he leaves they will send the best of our village to kill him. Konoha is not his village it's a prison. I can honestly say Konoha is the place that hates my brother the most, and he is forced to live there."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Naruto did not return to the house, it was clear that he was sleeping somewhere in the forest. What Inari heard kept him awake for hours, and what he heard the people that had said when he was listening at the top of the stairs to the second floor, made him think that there was some truth to what the blond guy had said. He needed to be sure however, so he planned to go with his mother, when she went grocery shopping, the excuse was that he was going to help his mother.

Sasuke and Sakura continued the exercise like before, the managed to reach half way to the top. Naruto was not simply sulking about what Inari had called him. He was doing his job, he was checking every possible way Gato could try and stop the bridge from being completed. When Tazuna showed up he asked him what he was doing, Naruto told him he was checking the condition of the ropes they used to tie the construction materials.

That day only half the regular crew showed up, Naruto made 50 shadow clones and he told Tazuna to tell them what to do. Sure enough the shadow clones followed his orders to the letter and the construction continued as planned. Tazuna asked him while on their break if he hated the village. "No, I don't. They are motivated by fear, and ignorance if anything I pity them. I know that I could spend all my life to earn their approval, and never get it. So I realized that as long as I was proud of myself, and believe my parents are proud of me up in heaven, it doesn't matter if they do not approve, accept, or reject me. I know who I am, and I am happy to be the person that I am, and nothing they do will change that."

"That is a very mature attitude, I was thinking that you wanted to lash out and get even?" Naruto simply told him that would justify their hatred of him. Naruto was clearly thinking on a much more calm and collected manner than other people expected him to be. Tazuna could only guess that the suffering he had gone through pretty much forced him to give up his childhood.

"If everything goes as plan, Gato will get what he has so richly earned. But that does not mean we can let ourselves be caught by surprise. We have to be careful." Tazuna asked him when were the others planning to take time and stand guard like he was. "If I had my way, never. They need to train, and if they spend all this time training, that will be more than enough for me. I will do their shifts if it means they train more."

"I will say one thing about your clones, they are fast learners. I had more trouble with the guys that did not show up, than with them." Naruto thanked him for all the lesson's about construction. Tazuna looked confused. "What my clones learn, I will learn when they dispel. So what you taught them I will learn, so thank you for the things you taught me." Tazuna scratched the back of his head, and told him it was his pleasure teaching someone who was willing to learn as he was.

Sasuke was wondering if his grandfather was an Uchiha, why would he not recognize his own daughter. As he continued training, he first believed it was because of social shame, but that did not pan out, his grandmother died of sadness. What reasons could he have not to acknowledge his child. To defend her against an enemy of his, well that would make sense. But what enemy would attack his daughter to get to him. It had to do something with not giving her the family name. It was then that hit him, his grandfather was not afraid of an enemy from outside the clan, he was afraid of an enemy from within the clan.

The second he recognized his child, they would need to be presented before the clan elders and the clan head. It was a very established tradition. So the enemy was someone who was close to the clan head. That would make anyone act that way. But Naruto could have been treated better if they knew that he was related to his clan, or maybe not. His father would try to use him to gain political power. If it meant to climb to the position of Hokage he would kill his own children.

Sakura was much like her mother, she did not care about Naruto at all. All she cared about was gaining power or helping her mother gain more political power so that she be recognized and be treated as a person of importance. If she managed to marry an Uchiha then she and the rest of her family were practically members of a noble clan, the only thing better would be if Sasuke was named Hokage.

Tsunami found out that she needed some things for the house, toilet paper, some fruit, a few vegetables, and something to cook for dinner, she decided on some chicken breasts. Inari offered to go with her, and Tsunami actually was quite happy to accept. She gave him the bag where she would place all the groceries and they left towards the market.

What Inari saw shock him to the very core. Girls as young as him, offering to have sex for money, boys being chased by shop owners for digging through the garbage. Grown men begging for a few coins to feed his family. A woman the same age of his own mother with a sign around her neck. "Will do anything for food." As they walked home the sad truth hit him hard, the blond guy was right. There were people who suffered more than he did, he was a spoil ungrateful brat.

"Something the matter son?" Tsunami asked as he had not said a word till they reached the kitchen at their home. "I just realized that I am more lucky, than a lot of people around me. I am sorry, mom I am sorry that I never said this before but I will say it now, thank you mom for providing me with a home, food, and your loving attention." Tsunami was so touched by what her son told her that she gave him a big hug. "Be sure to thank your grandpa, he works hard for this family too." Inari promised that he would.

Naruto kept watching as his clones did more and more complicated construction tasks. The long day had finally come to an end and so Naruto took Tazuna back home, but he did not enter the house. He walked towards the forest walked up a tree and on the biggest branches he fell asleep. Inari did as he promised and thanked his grandfather for everything he received from him. Tazuna laughed and told him he was his grandson and he was happy to provide him with all the things he had mentioned.

"So where is that blond guy? I haven't seen him today, or since he walked out that night." Kakashi pretty much told him that his name was Naruto and he was more than likely sleeping on a tree in the forest that surrounded his town. He told him that more than likely he is sleeping out there to prevent causing problems in their family. Inari told him that what he had seen on his trip to buy groceries with his mother, that he wanted to apologize to Naruto for saying those things to him.

Tazuna was the one to tell his grandson, if he wanted to talk to him, he would be at the construction sight. He even told him that Naruto was a great help with the construction. Inari did not understand what Naruto would be doing be a guard or be a construction worker. Kakashi told them that by the end of the month they should be able to reach the top of their trees.

The next morning Inari got up early and went to work with his grandfather. What they two saw as they entered the constructions sight was something they did not expect. 50 shadow clones were already working on the things that had not been finished the previous day. When Naruto saw Inari the first though was that the brat hadn't had enough, he wanted to insult him even where he was helping his grandfather. So he got up and began to walk towards the end of the bridge.

"Naruto, my grandson would like to talk to you. I know what he said, but could you give him a second chance?" Naruto walked back to the place where he was seated and sat back down. "Make it fast, I don't want to be distracted from my work for long." Inari looked at him and walked to him. He looked rather scared. "Look kid, I work here, if you got something to say, say it. Last time I saw you, you had no problem speaking your mind."

"I went grocery shopping with my mom, and I saw what you were talking about. I am really a spoiled brat. I saw a lot of people doing things I never had to do to survive. I am sorry I said those insulting things to you." Naruto looked at him, "And?" Inari did not understand. "And what?" Naruto got up from the sack of concrete he was sitting on. "You apologize and that is it? What are you going to do from now on?" Inari asked what could he do he was just a boy.

"You can help your mother with your home, do household chores, offer a helping hand and when you don't know how to do it ask. You could also work out, get stronger and defend you mother. There are plenty of things you can do. So kid, what you going to do?" Inari promised to help his family, get stronger and protect his family.

"Well that is more than enough for me. Apology accepted, but don't expect me to sleep in your house. I would have to share a room with Sasuke and let's face it. The guy snored like a bear with a cold." That made Inari laugh real hard. Tazuna was smiling at what Naruto did. He got his grandson to realize the truth of his life, be grateful for all the things he took for granted, and was the smiling, laughing boy he was when his father was still alive.

"So Naruto any problems?" Naruto looked at the old man, and told him they were running a bit short on bricks. This made him laugh. "No problem, I just happen to know how to make them. You chat with my grandson, while I teach the other Naruto clones how to make them." Tazuna walked over to the clones and told 3 to go to him and he began to teach them how to make cement blocks, bricks, shingles, even benches.

"So how is it that there so many guys that look like you?" Naruto told him those were him. He began to tell him about shadow clones, and Inari was amazed on what he heard. He couldn't believe how strong Naruto was as they saw the shadow clones do what an adult would have trouble doing. "But I can only make 50, since they have to last a long time." Where does all that energy come from? that was the next obvious question. So he gave him a lecture of chakra.

"Ok spirit energy from learning, and physical energy from working out. Got it. Do you think I can one day would be able to use chakra too?" Naruto told him as long as he was dedicated, worked hard, and never gave up, the only limit he had was the sky. Inari asked why, Naruto told him he never met anyone that could fly. This made Inari laugh.

So that is how the next 2 weeks would continue. Tazuna teaching the clones a new construction technique. Naruto teaching Inari something else about being a ninja. The brat had a pretty decent amount of chakra once he unlocked it. What really surprised him was when he learned the hand signs in 1 day. By the end of the 1st week he could do a single shadow clone. This helped the learning immensely.

When Inari saw the others walk up a tree and almost reach the top. Inari had to try it. To the surprise of everyone he made it to the top on his first try, then turned around and ran back down. Sakura called him a show off, Sasuke accused him of being a transformed Naruto. Inari told him Naruto been teaching him things, but if he wanted a transformation. He began to do hand signs. "Naruto style: Sexy Jutsu!" The regular Inari was replaced by a big breasted, beauty that could give some girls a run for their money. Sasuke and Sakura both fell of their trees from the sheer shock.

"What the hell has that perverted dope been teaching you brat." Sakura was clearly upset. "Only the things I asked him. And hey it took me a whole day to learn that. It's not as easy as it looks."

The final day of the month came and the bridge was pretty much done. Only thing left to do was put the tar on. That is when Zabuza and Haku appeared. Tazuna looked scared. Zabuza walked over with a small bag. "Haku made this. She wants your honest opinion on her cooking." Naruto looked and it was full of sandwiches. "Well there is more than enough for all of us, so come over here and sit down. We are getting ready for our lunch break anyways."

Zabuza took off his mask and Naruto saw his teeth. They each took a bit of a sandwich. "Good enough to sell." Naruto told them as he finished his. "Say Zabuza I got a question?" Zabuza put on his mask after finishing his tea. "If it's about my teeth looking like they came out of a shark's mouth, they became that way after I went through the last ritual to become a swordsman of the mist." Naruto told that was not it. He asked him if he had to worry about losing teeth?"

Zabuza began to laugh and told him, no he would never be toothless, if he lost one, it would grow back in a couple of days. "Damn, I know some old people back in Konoha would love to have teeth like those." Gato showed up just as he was about to tell him how painful the ritual actually was.

"Zabuza, I paid you to kill the stupid bastard and the people guarding him. Not to sit there and have lunch with them." Naruto decided to drop his illusion. "Kumo, what the hell, so this is where you been at all this time." Naruto walked up closer. "Well me and the boys don't like someone putting us on sucker's run. Isn't that right boys?" All the thugs that were with Gato told him that they agreed.

"So you are all going to betray me!? after I gave you a job!?" Naruto told him a job that they never got paid for or would ever get paid for. He told Gato that he knew about the poisoned booze at his planned victory bash. This made Gato sweat and sweat heavily.

"So what are you going to do with me!?" Fear was clear to see. "Nothing much, just what you did to Tazuna's son in law, that's all." Gato did not like the sound of that he tried to run but he got his by 10 kunai, he looked like a stuck pig. "Got the cross ready boys, I got the barbed wire."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Inari proved to be a real training junkie, he could do jutsu no normal genin could even dream about. If someone asked his, he simply said he had a good teacher. When Inari was returning from the local soup kitchen he was not volunteering at he heard 2 drunks say that Tazuna was busy and her brat was working at a homeless shelter. That his mother would be all alone, and she has a really hot body, why didn't they both go and have a little fun, maybe give the brat a little brother or sister.

Inari ran on the roof tops of the buildings towards his home, he told his mother to hide upstairs and not to make a sound. He transformed into his sexy jutsu form, and with wearing what his mother usually wore. He then made 2 shadow clones and told them to boil some water and hide. When the two drunks finally made it to Tazuna's home they kicked the door open.

"Man, you were not kidding this is one hot bitch, come here you fucking bitch, it's time you served your real purpose in life." Inari told them to come and get her, if hey could get their pecker working. The other drunk yelled at her calling her a bitch and both ran towards the transformed Inari and as soon as the they got their peckers out, the two clones jumped on the stove, took the pot of boiling water and threw in onto the two drunks. I guess he did not know that the pot had a lot of Clorox in it, because the drunks screamed bloody murder.

Inari just kicked them out, and told them to not come and try that again, because if they did, they should know how the treatment people trying to rape her would be. Tsunami walked down the stairs to see what all that commotion was from. He saw the transformed Inari, "Inari, how many times I told you, my breasts aren't that big. You still need a lot of work on these transformations." He changed back and apologized to his mother. He shadow clone that Naruto left behind and had changed into a little mouse was laughing as he dispelled and Naruto got the memory of what he saw.

Naruto had just finish stripping Gato down to his underwear and tied him to the cross with the barbed wire. Gato was screaming bloody hell the entire time he was being tied to it.

One of the thugs finally said, "Hey, Kumo carrying this cross is going to be a pain. How are we supposed to get this fatso to the town square." No problem 10 shadow clones took the cross to the town square rather easily. Zabuza was even laughing as Gato tried to bed for his life as the cross was being carried to the town square.

Using a jutsu from his teacher, the big head jutsu. He called for all business owners and victims of Gato to come for the special show at the town square. Some of the women were actually happy to see the bastard the way he was, the local priest asked if that was necessary. He gave a whole speech on how to error was human, to forgive divine. Naruto put a stop to that and told him God will take care of him, when he got to him.

"Now I think this is a nice way to punish this particular bastard, don't you think so Tazuna?" Tazuna simply yelled his approval since his son in law suffered the same fate. The town clearly liked Inari's father more than even Inari knew. Naruto did the right hand signs and with a fireball jutsu he lit the cross, the thing must have been soaked in kerosene. The fire spread rather quickly and in a matter of an hour the charred remains of Gato were left on a pile of charcoal and burnt barbed wire. "Well that was disappointing, I expected him to cry, scream or at least yell that his successor would get revenge for what they were doing. But nothing, he said nothing." Naruto corrected the thug, Gato was too busy screaming about his pain to say anything else.

The training was done, and Sasuke and Sakura managed to get to the top of the trees they were using to train. Too bad that they did not even manage to use that training since Naruto and Zabuza managed to do the entire mission alone. Kakashi was not complaining, he managed to finish his book and read a few more times during the last 2 weeks.

Naruto, Zabuza, Haku holding her rabbit, Mr. Ears was his name. Sakura bugging her to be able to hold it, Sasuke looking rather pissed. Kakashi thinking what book he would read next. He had an entire collection to pick from. For some reason Jiraiya gave him a discount card. When asked he simply said it was a gift for his number 1 fan.

"So Tazuna what are we calling this bridge?" The former thugs were now his new permanent construction crew. "I know what to call this thing. The Great Naruto Bridge. The guy who taught us how sweet life can be if you work hard enough." Inari threw him a scroll and Naruto caught it. He opened it. It said that he was going to ask his mother if he could attend the Konoha ninja academy, and then when he became a jounin he would open a new ninja village right in his home town, he even picked out a name. The village hidden in the waves.

Naruto could not help but to laugh as he finished reading it for the third time. "What so funny?" He gave the scroll to Zabuza who also began to laugh, "Well looks like you really made an impression on the kid. Who knows maybe you have a knack at this teaching thing after all."

Naruto looked at him and told him their was no way he was going to end up teaching at the Academy. Just imagining 20 Sakura's in a single classroom was enough to send shivers down his back. "Why 20, at most I think she can have 5." Haku told Naruto. "Sakura is power hungry, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried sleeping with the sons of every noble clan in Konoha."

Zabuza then asked about the noble clans, and Naruto being the nice guy that he was, gave him the clear, painful and most importantly colorful description of the noble clans. Haku would was wishing he had skipped some of the details. The way that the Uchiha and Hyuuga married members of their own family was disturbing to Haku. Zabuza simply said it was more than likely to preserve the purity of their bloodline traits. Insuring that the next generation could use their bloodline traits sooner and easier.

Haku just called it plain incest, and told her father that she did not need to hear any more theories about the benefits of marrying within the family. Naruto simply told her that it was more than likely he was never going to have any kids. So it really did not matter to him either way. Haku asked why he would not have any kids? "The village hates me to the point that they regularly try to beat my skull in, do you think someone in that place will love me enough, to go through the pain and trouble that is to have a child? I would sooner see Kakashi admit that he is gay and in love with Guy."

Kakashi hearing that he looked at him with a glare, "And since I am not gay and I hate the green jumpsuit wearing pain in the neck, I guess no kids for the Uzumaki Clan then." Naruto told him that was what he meant all along. "Of course it would do our little team wonders, if you stopped reading these damn smutty books." Naruto took the book from his hand and ran away.

"Don't take my precious from me.. Give me back my precious.." Kakashi ran after Naruto, repeating that one word for a few good quarter of a mile. "Precious, must get my precious." This made the rest of the group laugh, it was clear to Zabuza they did the entire skit to lighten the mood.

When they reached the gates of konoha, they welcomed Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, the two guests, and last but not least, told Naruto it was disappointing that he did not die on his mission. Haku heard that and threw an few ice senbon at the guards. The guards dodge them, barely and asked what he deal was. "This guy saved my father and me, you keep your insults about Naruto in your head while I am near or so help me. I will have you two in an ice coffin and send you down the nearest river." The icy glare from Haku showed them that she was not kidding around.

Kakashi and the team went to the Hokage and they guided Zabuza and his daughter to meet with the man. Zabuza was ready to run and told Naruto if he was betrayed by the Hokage, that he would be welcome to come with them. Naruto thanked the masked man for his consideration of him, but he did not need to worry, Hiruzen Sarutobi would not betray them. It simply was not who the man was.

"So Tazuna lied about the real danger you would face, and thanks to Zabuza and Haku you managed to capture and publicly execute the criminal Gato, his thugs are now working as construction workers for Tazuna, and the bridge is now complete and ready for business, is there any else." Kakashi told him that Tazuna promised to speak with the Daimyo of wave and a possible trade alliance was in their near future, and that he promised Zabuza and Haku a place in their ninja ranks.

"I have no problem with that, Zabuza can join as a jounin, and Haku due to her skills and honorable defense of Naruto by the gate I think she is ready to be a Chuunin." Haku was about to ask how he knew about that, Naruto just whispered 2 words in her ear, crystal ball. Haku turned around and told him if he was going to whisper into her ear, next time she told him to ask her out on a date. Giving him a kiss on the cheek while he was stunned by what she just told him.

"Now if you will excuse me, old man. I got to go, I got an appointment I simply can't miss." Haku did not like the sound of that, could he be dating someone else? she thought as she followed him. She was really surprised to see him go towards a really shabby looking building at what seemed to be a rather poor side of the village. She read the sign next to the door. "The Hiruzen Sarutobi Orphanage." She began to wonder why Naruto was going back to this place, since she remember the abuse he suffered at an orphanage.

As she entered the cafeteria of the orphanage he saw what looked like a puppet show stand. A Naruto hand puppet appeared. "Back by popular demand, it's the pinky and brain puppet show." All the kids began to cheer looking rather happy. A puppet that looked like Sasuke and Sakura appeared to be walking in the village. "What shall we do today, brain?" Sasuke pulled a nice looking charm. "Oh,shiny can I have that one brain." Sasuke smacked Sakura on the head.

"No you idiot, this thing is my latest master plan, If I manage to get all the ninja to put these charms on their headbands, when they do I will use my chakra and take control of their minds, with an army of ninja under my control, I will dispose the old man, and I shall make Konoha my base to begin my conquest of the world." Sasuke puppet began laughing like a manic.

"But is so shiny..." Sakura puppet grabs it and not being able to hold something so delicate breaks it. "No, that was my only prototype. A year of planning and research gone." The Sasuke puppet was crying his heart out. "So what shall we do tonight, brain?" Sasuke finished drying his tears, "What we do every night pinky, sort our receipts and separate them the once we can use to lower our taxes.." The Curtain came down, the Naruto puppet appeared. "What did we learn from this show boys and girls?" One girl said that no matter how shiny something was it could still be dangerous. A boy said that they should keep their receipts in order for a whole year. Lastly a little girl said never take something that a stranger tells you at face value. The Naruto puppet congratulated them for being so smart and he too disappeared. The children were really happy that they had seen the puppet show.

"So this is the appointment he could not be late for. Teaching children to be careful and letting them have a bit of fun... if I knew that I had a chance with this guy, I really would put an effort into making him mine, this was the sweetest thing I have seen anyone do for other ever. Can't wait to tell Mr. Ears all about it."

Naruto left and the head of the orphanage did not even bother thanking him for the kind gesture. She did not bother opening the front door or setting the puppet show stand, why would sh bother being grateful to the brat she hated so much.

Naruto had promised them if they behaved for an entire year, he would do a puppet show for them. When Haku told him about the puppet show, he was more surprised that he knew about chakra strings and how to use them to control such small puppets. "The control that Uzumaki has is simply something amazing. To control 2 puppets, while being small at the same time and make them sound like 2 separate people that is by no means a small feat."

"He taught them to be careful of gifts by strangers, and to be careful not to be deceived by appearances. You know Haku, it's pretty sad that he will never have kids, from what you told me he would have made a great dad." Haku told him that if she wasn't concern for their safety, she would really try and get the red head to fall in love with her, but she knew better. The village hated him, and they were new on the village, they could not afford to make themselves hated for simply pursuing a romantic relationship with the village's most hated person.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The very next day Toya told him she needed his help. She was sure someone was stalking her. Naruto told her she was a very beautiful woman, if he didn't know her better, he would have wanted to see where she lived. "Flattered as I maybe, I need still need some help." Naruto decided to up her training, to include the use of a kunai. He left her a pair of shadow clones to teach her the basics. Before he left she asked if she could teach what she learned to the students at her little school. Naruto told her to do as she thought was right, he trusted her to make the right decision.

He walked over to where his team was at, somehow Sakura and Sasuke both heard about the puppet show. Sasuke was not that mad since he was made to sound like an absolute genius, Sakura however was royally pissed. She felt like she had not been portrayed accurately enough. Secretly Kakashi and Sasuke though that he had actually made her sound smarter than how she actually is. But they did not want to spend all morning hearing her complain so they said nothing about it.

"Let me guess, you are going to tell us that you just happen to sign us all up for the next Chuunin Exams and you did it about a month ago, but you are just now telling us for the sheer joy of seeing the shocked look on our faces?" Kakashi was frowning, "Something that you just made sure I miss, with your little statement. So how the hell did you find out about the exams?"

"The hotel is ordering new linens, the restaurants are placing some heavy orders for wines and ingredients that they don't usually buy, and the gates to the village have been repaired and reinforced, you can even see the gates have a new coat of water proof paint. Something tells me foreign guests are coming, and those guest are important enough that this village wants to make a good impression."

"And you got all this information from the people that live and work at the red light district?" Naruto did not even try to hide it, he told him he be surprised how much a prostitute has to hear about while her client is doing an embarrassing attempt at having sexual intercourse. What should be the most emotionally touching, and passionate moment in a young ladies day, reduced to something a pair of dog do while in heat, so their clients make up for it by talking their ear off.

"When was the last time you slept with a young lady Naruto?" Sasuke clearly asking with veiled intentions, "I am actually saving my first time for my wedding night. It will be my gift to my beloved wife, even though I suspect she will be more experienced at it than I am. Hell, out of all of us I think the last person to lose their virginity is going to be pinky."

"What is it about me you think is so unattractive? I know I don't have a large pair of tits, but really is that all guys look for in a woman?" Sasuke was about to say yes, and good strong hips would the second thing they looked for. But Naruto cut him off. "Ok, you have a horrible attitude, you spend more time fixing your make up and hair that you do training. Your father does all the cooking, since he is the only one I ever seen buy groceries. So you can't cook to save your own life. And you are so obsessed with getting power I almost want to call you Orochimaru's illegitimate daughter."

Sakura was about to tell him off, when Naruto made it clear he was not done. "As for tits, the place most of the chakra is stored in a woman's body just happen to be her breasts. So if you see a lady kage, or a kunoichi with large chakra capacity she is not going to be as flat chested as you. You want them to grow, increase how much chakra your body can hold. If you spent training instead of always worrying about your hair.. You would have a decent C cup, if not a D cup size breasts."

Sasuke asked why did he need to hear this, Naruto told him if he saw an enemy kunoichi and that woman had anything from a DD or higher then he should either avoid fighting her or he would be in for a hell of a fight. Sakura then made a comment that a man with a large capacity for chakra must have a pole the size of a horse.

"See what I mean about not training, a man's chakra is stored in his blood vessels, a person with high chakra capacity has a perfect regulatory system, which in turn means that a person of high chakra could in theory strengthen his muscles to be as strong as diamonds. They will heal injuries faster, last longer in a fight, and do not die of a hearth attack, even when shocked."

Kakashi had to say that they would die if the shock was high enough, since the brain damage would be significant then. Naruto had to walk closer to Sakura to deliver his final point. "So in short, I am not interested in you, I will never be interested in you, and if I had to marry you to save our entire species, I would make a small memorial and say that the human race is doomed. I want a lady who is smart, skilled, and has a caring personality. Someone I can hold a conversation with, and is willing to listen to my point of view and be willing to compromise, so you see you really aren't my type."

"And to that we give thanks to the heavens, for I sooner would cut my throat that want to marry a worthless loser from a weak pathetic clan." Sasuke did not like the sounds of it. "Maybe you forgot Sakura, but he does have a clan. He is my cousin if you are capable of remembering what he told me, after we saw him and Zabuza Momochi fight in that sparing match."

Sakura did remember that as soon as Sasuke mentioned that. "I guess my clan is worthless and weak according to you.." Sakura tried to repair some of the damage but it was too late, Sasuke was pissed. "And if my cousin saw fit to tell you what he looks for in a possible bride, I am more interested in Haku Yuuki than I will ever be interested in you."

"Well thanks to all these interesting things, we are now an hour late to get a mission from the Hokage." Kakashi had decided to put an end to this conversation.  
Naruto had to have the final words. "Aren't we always since you are tardy to everything by at least an hour?"

"Well it doesn't matter anyways, here are the forms you all need to get your parents to sign them, since the exams are potentially lethal. They need to sign a waiver from possible civil lawsuits in the even you actually die. And before you even ask, Naruto your paper was already signed by the Hokage, since he is your legal guardian by what the last will and testament of your father."

"Well my mothers journal mentioned me having a godfather, speaking of him, where is that drunken perverted piece of garbage now?" Kakashi was surprised that he knew that. "You godfather is in charge of Konoha's spy network. So he is busy making sure this village is not caught unaware and is attacked while we are unprepared." Naruto then asked him is he really doing that or is he peeping at women bath in the public bathhouse so he can continue to write his smut.

Kakashi was now really offended. "The Icha Icha Series is a series about the exploration of the relationship between the genders, it is a masterpiece that deals with the deepest emotions and problems facing the romantic relationship between men and women. It is a guide book for those seeking love having failed without anyone to give them advice."

Naruto knew that instant that if his godfather ever declared his books, holy books, Kakashi would be the 1st priest of that church. "I hate him, I hate his actions and therefore I hate anything that has or will be ever written by that pervert. If you told me he dropped dead it would mean absolutely nothing to me, since he never, and I mean never saw fit to at least visit me once. And the Icha Icha has more to do on how to get a woman into bed, than actually have a relationship. Trust me the bastards that were the hired thugs of the matron mother, read those books quite loudly."

"If there is something you can be sure is that for the first 4 years of my life, I heard about the piece of garbage Icha Icha is. So in interest of continuing working and being in the same team lets drop the subject of that book series and the pervert. Who is going to be the proctor for the first phase?" Kakashi told them he was forbidden to tell them by order of the Hokage.

"I can make a guess, they are either going to test our knowledge or our ability to obtain knowledge. Something that is not life threatening to let us being the exams in an almost safe environment. So Anko is out of the question. Everything she does is liable to injure someone. So there is only 2 people that can do it, Ibiki who is head of the torture and interrogation division or Yamato who is the current a good friend of yours. My bet is it's someone who is good at mental torture, therefore I think it's Ibiki. He could make picking an item at a ramen stand feel like it's a life or death situation."

"So I am going to go an visit the one lady he tends to frequent. She might confirm it or simply try to deny it outright which would confirm it." Sasuke asked who was this mystery lady. Naruto looked at him and smiled, "Why Anko Mitarashi who else would want to hang out with a guy like him?" Naruto jumped from roof top to roof top until he reached the dango shop.

When he entered he saw the person he was looking for. "Hey, Anko you and Ibiki the proctors in the coming Chuunin Exams?" Anko sent a snake at him, it was clear that she was caught by surprise with that question. But what happened next really freaked her out. "Thanks Anko, I do need a belt. This snake will be the perfect size to make a belt out of." This freaked the poor snake so much that it disappeared as soon as he finished saying that. "Darn it got away, and I was just joking too."

"Why would it matter what phase of the exams I was doing. Well it matters if I want to give you a present and I want that present to be fresh." Naruto was clearly using her addiction to her favorite food. "Well I am doing the 2nd and you know who is doing the 1st. So if you can give it to me by the gate to my favorite playground I really appreciate it."

Sasuke was waiting for him to arrive at his apartment. He was blushing so much he was liable to faint, but he was waiting. Naruto arrived and opened his door. "So is Ibiki doing the 1st phase?" Naruto did not answer he did mention Anko was doing the 2nd. "So we are going to see something close to hell in these exams. I am guessing you are not turning coward and refusing to do these exams." Naruto walked into his apartment, and before he closed his door he looked at Sasuke, "Who do take me for, cousin."

Just as he had finished eating dinner he remembered that Toya had a problem with someone stalking her, so he decided to go out and find out who it was. It shouldn't be too difficult to find out who the stalker was.

It was a little past midnight. That is when Naruto found out who the stalker was. It was the man that had been Toya's husband. Naruto sent some chakra to his eyes and saw clear as day the emotions that the man was feeling, it was the emotions of a person out to kill someone, after so many attempts on his life, he could clearly understand the emotions of someone out to commit murder.

"Well look who is back in Konoha, To what do we owe your return?" Naruto tried to act like a friend surprised at seeing his friend back. "I finally came back, and who greets me the brat that ruined my life. I am going to kill you, and then I am going to kill that filthy whore. If she is not making me money, she is not going to be making money for anyone else."

The guy took a rather long knife, and tried to stab Naruto. "I didn't ruin anything in your life, you were the one that cause the death of your own child." Naruto kept evading the attacks, "If she hadn't met you, she would never get the idea of wanting to be a mother, she stopped taking her birth control and got pregnant. A pregnant whore makes no money, so I beat her so she would lose the brat. I had to she was the only whore who was making me any money, and she would never gotten the idea of getting pregnant, if she hadn't met you! It's your fault my life went down the toilet."

He was clearly trying to kill him, but he kept trying to reason with him. "Didn't you return, to apologize and try and patch things up with Toya, you love her don't you?" The man began laughing like a crazy person. "Love her, give me a break. I only wanted to use her, she was my money making cow, and I wanted to milk her for everything she was worth, but then she had to met you. I will kill you, and then I will kill her. If she is not making me money she might as well die like the bitch she is."

Toya finally decided to come out of her hiding spot, she was standing behind Naruto. "You don't need to hold back on my account, Naruto." This made the man try and stab him once again, Naruto thanks to his eyes, pulled his katana and hit the knife hard. The katana cut the knife in 2 halves and sent them back at the man that had attacked Naruto. The two pieces cut the two major arteries on the guys neck. He bleed out in a matter of seconds.

Toya went to a nearby corner to look for someone to report what had happened, she found a lady ANBU, she told her everything, even that Naruto had killed the man that had been her husband in self defense. That did not stop Tori from taking Naruto into custody. Toya told her that he had done it in self defense, there was no need to tie his hands like that. The ANBU told Toya that Naruto needed to go to torture and interrogation for questioning. Toya was well known to being friends with Naruto and so she might be covering for him.

Toya left and ran towards the residence of Hiruzen Sarutobi. The 3rd Hokage would see that Naruto was innocent. As they arrived, Ibiki welcomed him into his office. He stepped outside and talked to the ANBU and after he finished he returned to the his office. "Well, Naruto I hear you killed a man in cold blood. What an awful night to do that. The Chuunin Exams start today." Naruto told him he would shake his hands but he could not do that at the moment.

Ibiki walked to his back and saw that the ANBU had tied him in a rather cruel way. He cut Naturo's bindings and they two man greeted each other as friends. "I killed him in self defense. I even tried to reason with the man. He was once the husband of my good friend." For 2 hours Ibiki asked every question he could to try and catch him in a lie, and nothing, he was telling the truth.

"So am I free to go or do you have a place I can sleep. You did say the Chuunin Exams start tomorrow and I don't want to miss my chance at taking your test." Ibiki began to laugh, this caught the people outside his office by surprise. "Sure I got a nice pull out coach that you can sleep, but how about we have some dinner, it's pretty clear that you haven't had any dinner, from how you stomach is growling."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Well one thing was for sure, that place he slept was appropriately place. If something could be called a torture device, that coach was a perfect example of one. The springs simply just came out to poke and make sleeping a nightmare. The breakfast was something they should call a crime against human decency. It was a stone cold piece of bread, and just about as hard as concrete. The coffee was cold and he almost could swear someone put acid in it.

Naruto was let out and he was as you would expect. Royally pissed, and wanting to take someone's head off. But Ibiki did one decent thing, and that was to walk with him to the academy building. One would say he did so, so that Naruto did not kill the ANBU who took him into custody for doing something that was completely legal and expected to do. Naruto wanted to ask Ibiki, if Tori actually had a problem with him. But he knew better, he knew that even if he knew the answer, he would never share it.

The guy walked towards the Hokage's office, no doubt to report what happened the previous night. He simply walked in to the entrance of the academy. There he saw Sasuke arriving and pinky running frantically behind him. "Did you get any sleep, cousin. You look like you didn't sleep at all." Naruto told him exactly what happened, might as well, thanks to the gossip mongers in the village he would here some version of it eventually.

"By the sound of it Ibiki gave you the VIP treatment, compared to the other people that get dragged there." Naruto agreed with him on that, but that did not make it easier to sleep on that couch. Sasuke was not done, he told him that more than likely Ibiki slept on that very couch. Naruto hearing that told him that it's was very likely,since the man is always busy.

Sakura told the both of them it would account for his horrible demeanor. Naruto and Sasuke were glad that the man did not hear that. This test was going to feel like dinner in hell with the devil, if he heard that he might decide to fail everyone out of sheer spite. Naruto began taking the stairs to a the next floor. "Naruto the classroom if over there. It's 312." Sasuke saw what she did not and began to follow Naruto. Sakura followed to scream at both of them.

"We were on the 2nd floor, that is the most obvious genjutsu I have ever seen, and I don't even need my sharingan to tell." Sasuke looked at her rather angry. Sakura did what she always did, she told him that he was a genius, and nothing like the stupid red head in their team. "Someone has a bad memory, don't you think so cousin?" Naruto did not bother to answer he simply walked right into the room, and saw two people stand next to the door.

"That genjutsu your doing?" One of the two looked rather proud of it. "Add a effect that causes dizziness or misdirection next time." His partner hit him on the head, "See, I told you it was too simple." The man frowned, "But we cut the number of applicants in half." Naruto decided to walk towards a seat and simply told them, even if they did make it, they would die in the forest of death anyways.

A red head with a big gourd on his back walked towards Naruto. "Mother is very interested in your blood. She really wants to taste it." Naruto looked at him and glared, told him he was going to sit in the row behind where he was standing, and he was blocking the way. "I'll happily fight with you later, but your in the way brother 1." This made Temari and Kankuro look at Naruto like he was as insane as Gaara.

Gaara simply smiled. "Glad to hear it, brother 9. I look forward to it." He let Naruto walk and both Sasuke and Sakura had no idea what they were talking about. Kabuto decided to say that it was amazing that he managed to get by Gaara the sand undertaker without even a scratch. Then he said that it was probably because he did not want to fight someone of Sasuke's caliber, he would no doubt protect his fellow teammates.

Naruto sat down on the first seat, and Kabuto began to tell them about his info cards, how he had taken the exam 7 times, and he knew everything about everyone present. Sasuke asked about Gaara and Kabuto took out a card, and began reading it. The thing that caught his attention was that he did a good amount of C and a few B rank missions, and never was injured.

Then he asked about Neji, and again he had the info card about him, it even had about the bird cage seal on his forehead. Sakura asked about Naruto and he began to read all about him, he even called him his unofficial title of the Red light demon of konoha. Naruto got sick of smelling that smell of snake near him, walked over and took his card. This was clearly too detailed for a genin. "I don't like people having information about me, when I don't have the same amount of information about them." He simply kept the card.

"Naruto, you moron, that is his property." Kabuto told him he could keep it to remember him by, a gift as he called it. In the Hokage office Ibiki told him what happened the night before, he was not even surprised that Naruto could kill an adult with such cold precision. "Naruto kills bandits for fun, and even has earned some money by killing rogue ninja, what upsets me the most is that Tori tried to make him sound guilty of murder. When it was clear from the other reports by the ANBU nearby that he killed the man in self defense. Sorry that you had to hear Naruto snore all night, Ibiki, but it was the only way to stop Tori from trying to kill him."

Ibiki went to the door and told him he was sorry that he did not have anything better to for him to sleep on, and the breakfast was bad too. "By your leave, I must get to my exam site, or the kids might grow restless." Hiruzen simply told him that he was free to go.

Lee and Ino where very happy to see that Naruto was present. "What are you doing Naruto?" Naruto told them he was making a shadow clones and telling one to transform into an eraser and place himself on top of the chalk board. The other two would be vases by by the other that were already present. "That's cheating, Naruto." Naruto's answer to that was that in love and war everything was fair, and this exam was war.

Ibiki walked in. "Alright maggots, sit down, shut up and open your ears. Cause I am only going to say this once. You have a written test with 10 questions. You get caught cheating you lose 2 points, lose 10 points by any of your team, that team gets the hell out of here, no excuses valid. The first 9 will be on the piece of paper being passed to you, the last question you will be asked when everyone finishes the 9 questions. Now do you maggots got any questions?" You could hear a fly's wings flap, that how silent the room was.

Ibiki simply took his own copy and wrote the correct answers, and he placed them in his pocket after he finished checking them. Sakura had no clue on what the answers were so she wrote nothing, Sasuke was using his sharingan to try and see the answers from the other people writing, by seeing how their hands moved. Naruto was waiting and every once in a while one of his clones disappeared. When the final one was finished he did write something on his test. But it was a message to Ibiki at the bottom of the page and all the answers as brief as he could.

"Alright, maggots time for the final question. You are sent on a critical mission to steal information about your villages security detail, You have only 2 hours and 1 of your team is injured, here is the question. Do you continue your mission, or give up and take your team member to a clinic for medical treatment? and know if you get this wrong you will never be allowed to take the chuunin exams again, you will be the oldest genins in recorded history."

Sakura screamed that it was not fair, "Tough luck, maggot. I get to decide what the test if going to be." Half the room got up and left. The risk of being genin for life was to high, they would try again when the exams where held in another village. Those that remained were waiting for someone anyone to answer the question.

Naruto was sick of waiting so he told him he would send his other team member to take the injure one to the clinic, but he was going to finish the mission even if he had to do it alone. "With one of my favorite jutsu, I can do the whole mission alone anyways. I will go in get the information, and information of our enemy and kill any bastard that gets in my way."

The other saw that and new where he was coming from, even the new guys from the new village understood. "To protect our home no risk is too high." Sasuke told him he agreed to that sentiment. "Alright, those think the red head is nuts, raise your hands, those that agree keep your hands down." No one raised their hands. "Alright, you all pass. You did not get caught cheating and we saw your answers as you handed in your papers. Those that left were the only ones that failed."

"Information can save or kill a village, obtaining correct information is critical, but even false information can be used to mislead our enemy." As he finished a smoke grenade was thrown in the room, by the time it was clear a purple haired woman was standing in front of the black board, with the words "The sexy and still single Anko Mitarashi is here."

"Half remained, I swear Ibiki your going soft in your old age." Ibiki just looked at Naruto and smiled, "They had a good role model." Naruto was the only one not to hand in his test. He did as he left, and told him. "Bottoms up." When Naruto left with Anko towards the next place the exams where going to continue, Ibiki read the note on the piece of paper, it was hidden between the answers, written in reverse

"The guy named Kabuto is too knowledgeable about things he should know nothing about. I kept getting the smell of snake when he was near me. I think the snake summoner traitor sent him for some dark purpose, or he is with him as a back up. Either way this smells wrong. Tell the old man, if the worst enemy of this village is here, that could only mean one thing."

"Why does that brat even care if this village is destroyed, Tori flat out tried to frame him for murder, and people treat garbage better than they did him.. I guess I should tell the Hokage and see what he thinks."

The Hokage was not happy to hear what Naruto had figured out. "If that indeed was the same Kabuto we know of, then their is no question about it. Orochimaru is in the village pretending to be a genin, but we don't know what he is trying to do. To kill me, to do that and steal something, or just destroy the village. Ever since I let him go, thinking that someday he would have a change of heart, and try to redeem himself of those horrible things he was doing, I have been plagued with the guilt that I might have let our worst enemy live, when I could have killed him."

"If I did not see this coming, and it took one genin to figure this out, it could only mean one thing. I am too old to hold onto this post. I will send my student Jiraiya instructions on what to do when I die. Because I will make sure Orochimaru does not leave this village again, I will kill him or die trying. No more mercy for my once favorite student. Now all of you need to prepare to evacuate the children and civilians to a safe location. This place will turn into a war zone, and you have only a month and a half to get a place ready to evacuate these people as soon as the final phase starts."

One of the ANBU present asked him if they should evacuate them now, instead of waiting. "If we do that, we might as well be telling Orochimaru that we know he is here. We can not make our enemy know we are aware that they will attack us. We have to pretend nothing is wrong, just get the place ready, in the final phase of the exams once the first fight starts get the people to safety, then come back and help deal with the enemy." The ANBU Commander wearing a lion mask told him that it shall be done as he commanded.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

When Anko began to explain the whole thing about how they needed to sign some papers since killing was allowed and how they would have to gather 2 scrolls, and one of them was on another team. The fact that killing was allowed and the forest was full of things that would pretty much try to either kill them, or flat out eat them. That is when Naruto threw a scroll at her, and she caught it. Inside there were 10 seal marks she opened one and it was the sweetest looking dango she had ever seen in her life. She took a bite out of the first stick and she was in heaven.

"Hey, Naruto thanks for his, this stuff is great you have to tell me where you bought it." Naruto smiled and told her he did not buy it, he made it. She devoured the rest of the sticks of dango. Sasuke did the one thing he would one day wish he hadn't. "Whenever you finish eating the lunch your boyfriend made for you, can we get our scrolls so we can start this, we don't have all day."

That was when the last dango stick she had finished came was thrown at him by Anko, the stick was thrown with such force that it cut his cheek, but the real target was the kunoichi that was about to give Sasuke what could be considered a little love bite. She caught the stick with her long tongue and thanked Anko, she needed something to clean her fingernails, and the stick was perfect for it.

The bottom of the first box a message was written, "Orochimaru is here." The way that the kunoichi extended her tongue made her think that it was her old teacher, in disguise as that kunoichi. She told them that the scrolls were in the bin by the gate, it was not her fault that the did not bother reading the waiver. It had everything she said written on it.

Naruto took a scroll, and it was the heaven scroll. The team through the gate and as soon as they were far enough inside he stopped them. "How are we going to deal with the possibility of people pretend to be one of us to get our scroll?" Sasuke told them they would have to sing the song to love somebody. Naruto had to excuse himself nature was calling, Sakura asked if he needed some paper, he told her he needed to do the other thing. Sakura called him vulgar while blushing.

Naruto got back and Sasuke asked him to sing the song, Naruto did a rendition of that song that had Sakura in tears. Sasuke took a kunai and threw it at the Naruto. "Alright, who the hell are you and where is Naruto?" The strange kunoichi dropped her disguise. "What gave me away?" Sasuke told her that Naruto was quite possibly the worst singer in all of the elemental nations, he could make dogs howling at the moon sound good compared to how he sings.

"Well the red head is having a rather nice meeting with one of my friends, but I don't really care about him, the one I want to get close to is you Sasuke." Sasuke told her he had no interest in weird women like her. She faked having her feelings hurt. "And here I was going to give you this Earth scroll so that you could pass this phase of the exams. I was really doing it cause I just want to be so much closer to you."

In the meantime, Gaara was keeping Naruto rather busy, Naruto was having a tough time evading his sand attacks. "Gaara, how many times must I tell you, I am flattered that your mother has so much interest in my blood, really, but we can have these fights later, right now I need to get back to my team." Gaara did not care, he kepts saying that his mother wanted the blood of brother 9 more and more. He flat out had to turn off his gravity seal to be able to get away from Gaara and try and reach his team.

"So why don't you try and be nicer, I am only trying to do you a favor. How long are you going to live under the shadow of your own brother? How more times do you want to hear your parents finish every comment about your with If only you were as good as Itachi. And here I am trying to help you out of the kindness of my heart, and you do something so rude to me.. Honestly I am hurt, no really I am."

The strange kunoichi began to take her face off, until it was pretty clear that it was Orochimaru, and he was not standing on a tree branch like Sakura and Sasuke were, he was standing on a massive snake.

As soon as the snake was ready to strike and hurt Sasuke, Naruto appeared almost as if ran faster than the wind. He stood between the snake and Sasuke, he was actually holding the snake back. "Hey, kid you aren't hurt are ya?" The poor snake was tasting his sweat on his hands. "Hey, where were you? This guy is trying to kills us, and out teammate is nowhere to be found." Naruto was upset enough with having to run that much up a tree to rescue them, Gaara trying to start a fight, and Orochimaru looking at Sasuke while licking his lips.

"Sakura, I am no mood for your complaints, if yo don't shut up, I swear I will feed you to this snake myself." The snake did not like the taste of his sweat, but the idea of having the pink bitch in her gut for a solid month, was making her fel rather nauseous. When she was about to yell about him being a nobody, she noticed something about his eyes, unlike Sasuke who only had reached the second level with his sharingan, Naruto has a fully mature sharingan, with a glare that spoke that he was not kidding.

Orochimaru could hardly believe it. The red haired brat had eyes more advanced in development that Sasuke, but he was an Uzumaki as far as Kabuto told him. "Excuse me for asking something so private but how do you have the same kind of bloodline trait as Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto told him that it was none of his business and to go and treat his friend since the snake was looking a little sick. "Oh come on can you tell me, if you do I will give your the earth scroll and you and your team can pass this phase of the Exams, That is a good deal, don't you think so?"

"Well since you ask so politely how can I refuse, but the scroll first." Orochimaru wanted to her this, so he gave him the scroll without waiting one more second. Orochimaru was silently creating a clone to distract him, so that he could mark Sasuke with the curse seal, and if with luck he could mark the red head too, one could not have enough body replacements according to his own plan.

"And Uzumaki and an Uchiha fell in love and they had a child, that child had a child and after a few generations I was born with these eyes. Happy now?" The real Orochimaru took the opportunity to attack and bite Sasuke in the neck, and the mark of the seal appeared. But when Naruto saw that he was going to try and do the same thing to him. Kurama was furious beyond anything she felt, and with the seal long gone, she pumped a lot of her chakra through Naruto.

He entered full beast mode, which cause Naruto to transform into a smaller but equally deadly 9 tails fox. Orochimaru tried sending a ton of snakes at him, and out of each mouth came a sword, Naruto and Kurama had mastered the beast mode during the time in the academy. He used the one attack that struck fear into his own father and inspired the creation of the Rasengan. The tailed beast ball attack.

The sheer force of the attack killed every single one of the snakes that tried to kill him, Orochimaru seeing that he had clearly underestimated the red head, he did the only thing he could do, run away as fast as his legs could carry him. "If that red haired brat got serious this entire forest would be nothing but a field covered by a carpet at least a foot deep with the ashes of this forest.

Sasuke saw the transformed Naruto and form the sheer fear the sight caused he took Sakura and ran towards the tower at the center of the forest. There he might find someone tell them the Kyuubi No Kitsune had returned. As soon as he was ready to run the beast collapsed and he saw it slowly grow smaller and smaller till the only thing he could see was the sleeping for of Naruto.

He awoke Sakura and told her to help him find a place so that Naruto could recover from the fatigue he suffered due to his rescue of them. Wanting to win favor with him she agreed, the two carried him to a small cave and they would take turns watching over Naruto. Little did they know that Orochimaru was told of the way the red haired brat had collapsed, and how it was unconscious. "If he is not my tool, then he will only get in the way, might as well send the team from my village to kill the brat when he is defenseless."

Sasuke was beginning to like his so called cousin, he never once boasted of his skills or that he was stronger, the only time he dare challenge something with him was the rookie of the year title, and he did it because he actually earned it. He would make sure that Naruto survived, if he was going to prove how strong he was he needed Naruto to live, he wanted to show him the difference between an Uchiha Elite, and a person who was descendant of an Uchiha Elite, a pure blooded Uchiha, or one born from a mother than wasn't a pure Uchiha.

Sakura did not care about Naruto one bit, she was going to be Sasuke's wife, and when Sasuke became Hokage she would live the life of luxury and privilege she believed she was destined to. During her nap she dreamed of the things she would enjoy, and how much power she would gain. Her laughter while she slept sounded more that a little creepy to Sasuke.

In the early hours of the morning, the sound team managed to track them down. Dosu and Zaku targeted the main target of their attack Sasuke Uchiha, they had 2 goals, to make Sasuke use the power of the cursed seal, and second to kill the red haired brat that had gotten in the way of their master, Orochimaru.

Kin however thinking that she had nothing better to do decide to humiliate the pink haired bitch. She walked over to her and she woke her up by kicking her in the stomach really hard. "Wake up, princess you are going to miss how you could not save your pathetic team mates. But in truth what could they expect from someone like you. Look at yourself, your skin is so silky, your hair is so soft, and even smells of flowers. I had to train so hard my hair is brittle and my skin is dry, you care about more about your looks than you care about training."

"If you had a decent pair of tits, you would make a decent whore, but never a ninja, so wake up pink narcissistic bitch, you will miss the death of your 2 teammates, and it will be your fault for not being able to help them." Sakura began to think about how many times she avoided training hard, because of what it would do to her skin, or her hair. She wanted to be beautiful to attract Sasuke, but because she did not train, she could not help defend her man.

"You know something, you are right, I really should train harder than I have." She took a kunai from Kin and with a single stroke she cut her long hair, that Kin was holding her by. "By my hair I swear I shall train till I drop, I will never let my man suffer because of my weakness. This I swear." Kin did not care till she felt something was wrong. Zaku had gone to kill the red haired brat, and that was when it happened.

Sasuke used the cursed seal to the maximum level he could, which was level 1. The mark spread over his entire body and his speed, strength and chakra tripled. He kicked Dosu so hard he was sent flying till he hit a tree at least 100 meters away. Zaku continued to attack the unconsious body of Naruto, that was when Sasuke ran towards him, and he took hold of both hands from behind him. Giving him one vicious kick after another, all the while holding his arms towards him, Kin heard the sound of breaking bones.

She had to use the needles to knock Sasuke out, or he was going to tear Zaku's arms off. When he was dazed by the hit of the senbon needles she took hold of Zaku and ran away from their current location, Rock Lee, Ten Ten and Neji arrived soon after and with the help of Ten Ten they treated Naruto and Sasuke. When they finally recovered they walked with them towards the tower, barely making the deadline of the challenge for the second phase.

The two scrolls that Naruto had began to hiss, thinking it was a bomb, Sakura threw them, and as they landed they opened. Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Well looks like my team passed. I guess I will have to collect my winnings from Guy, Asuma, and Shikaku. What happened out there to make you this late?"

Sakura began to tell their teacher everything, and he was not happy to hear what happened. "So Orochimaru did something to Sasuke to make him have a weird mark on his neck, Naruto has fully developed Sharingan and he became a mini version of the 9 tails fox. This is not good, Orochimaru used the cursed seal, and from what you told me Sasuke used it. That makes it very hard to block the influence of that seal, and what's worse if Naruto became a mini version of the 9 tails, it only means the seal has weakened or that it is no longer there. I will have to tell the Hokage all about this, and see what must be done for both of them."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

"Well for starters I am happy to hear that Naruto and his team made back alive, specially after their encounter with both Orochimaru and that team from the new village. Now to the things that got me worried, since Sasuke used the seal, removing it would take a master in the art of seals, if Kushina was still alive, she could remove it in the blink of an eye. But since she is not, this seal will cause a bit of a problem. Kakashi will have to put a suppression seal on top of the cursed seal, that should interfere with Orochimaru's true goals."

Kakashi was about to leave to do that, when Hiruzen actually stopped him from leaving the office. "I am not finished, the thing that truly troubles me is Naruto. He took on the form of the nine tails and had almost the same level in strength as a Kage. This could only be done if 2 things has happened, the seal has either weakened enough so that the Kyuubi actually took possession of Naruto briefly,or the seal is completely gone, and Naruto is not as human as we might want to believe."

"So I am ordering Inoichi Yamanaka to do a complete scan of his mind, and try to find how he manifested a smaller version of the 9 tails and why he fainted." Inoichi told him that he might need a few guards and a secure place to conduct the scan, if the kyuubi was truly in control, he would have a very tough battle and thus would want to safe guard the village from possible harm.

As Naruto slept he was sent to a rather dark looking chamber, he was strapped in an iron chair and this was to ensure that he would not injure Inoichi and himself. As Inoichi went inside he was greated by something he was not expecting, it looked like a beautiful field, flowers were growing, trees had delicious looking fruits ripe and ready to be picked, and even some deer and fish could be seen swimming in a crystal clear lake.

"I did not expect Naruto to have such a calm, and peaceful mind. Now to find the Kyuubi No Kitsune." A person appeared from behind one of the trees she was eating an apple. Her long hair, beautiful skin, and red eyes caught his attention. She was dressed in a beautiful silk dress that simply made her figure look simply stunning, her long legs, soft hands, small waistline, and a pair of breast that border on E in cup size.

"I take it you were looking for me? My name is Kurama, but you people often call me the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Honestly Kushina was one of the two people who ever bothered asking me my name." Inoichi walked up to her and was about to ask the woman the questions that he wanted answered. "Do they not teach you any manners? Sit down, relax, and we can talk in a more civilized manner."

Kurama offered him an few of the fruits from the tree, but he declined. "I know what you are going to ask, and no I do not control Naruto, I am simply letting him use the powers that I spent teaching him. The seal you are looking for has been gone for over 8 years. Naruto worked hard to master the use of my chakra, and his beast mode. I could not be prouder than I am about my precious son."

Inochi asked what did Kurama mean by that. "Simple, I was inside Kushina Uzumaki and we were so close that all we were truly connected, I felt everything she did, and I was present when Naruto was conceived. I went through the entire pregnancy, and even his birth. I was the one to sing him lullabies as he was a child, and I am the only one that cared about his future or his life. I am his mother, he is my child. What would a mother not be willing to do to ensure her child's safety and happiness?"

"So you could have left Naruto any time? There was nothing holding you here?" Kurama smiled, "The only thing holding me here is my concern for my child's life. If I wasn't your dreadful villagers might have killed my little boy. I have to be here to ensure his safety, who would cure him from all that poisoned food your shops keep selling him? Who would heal his injuries from all the times your people beat him, stab him or do something awful to him? I am the only one the one that keeps my boy safe after all."

This was not what Inoichi had been expecting. It came to as a great shock to find the terrible 9 tail fox really was just a very concerned mother to Naruto, and that she had no intention of causing him harm, or take over his body. She actually told him that she had been trying to get Naruto to forgive the villagers for their stupidity. Naruto often said that they would have to earn it, and so far they have not given any signs that they even wanted him to forgive them.

"So you let Naruto use your chakra, then why did he faint like that." Kurama simply told him that Naruto had ran so fast, that he used a lot of chakra and stamina, the fatigue of getting to his teammates, and having to escape a boy named Gaara, tired him somewhat, but her child would not let his teammates down, so after that having to use the full beast form, that was simply too much, he is asleep while he recovers his chakra. "My son is going to be up and about in 2 hours at most. The rate his chakra recovers is even better than mine."

Inoichi apologized for the intrusion, and was about to leave, when he heard Kurama tell him not to worry, it was no problem at all. She did ask him to get the current medics away from him, since they had injected a very powerful poison in him 4 times, since Naruto had been placed under their care. She even told him when and where they had injected the poison.

"So what is the verdict. Is the seal weakened or is has been gone for more than half a decade. She has no wish to leave Naruto, and even considers herself his mother, she displayed concerns typical of a very caring and loving mother. She told me the shops that sell groceries to Naruto sold him poisoned or rotten food and have done so for years now. What is worse she told me the doctor's looking after him, have been injecting a very powerful poison into him, 6 times so far."

The ordered the doctors in question to be taken into custody. As the ANBU took the doctors way they were screaming that the demon brat had to die, the demon brat had to die for the murders he did all those years ago. He summoned one of the ANBU in his personal guard, and told him to find out if the shop owners have been selling Naruto rotten or poisoned food. "There is no need to look, sir. I have noticed that the shop owners have been throwing less food away less food that before. I thought they found a new way to store their food, but with what you told me I see what they have been doing with the food they should have thrown into the trash."

"Why the he faint?" Inoichi told him that it was due to severe chakra exhaustion after having escaped an ambush by someone named Gaara, and having used the chakra of his mother, Kurama, to the maximum to save Sasuke and Sakura from Orochimaru. "Kurama told me he would be fine in a couple of ours, but from what I heard, if Kurama was not in him, he would not be alive this moment."

"Mind telling me why in the world the Kyuubi thinks, feels and acts like she is his mother?" Inoichi began to tell him the entire conversation in great detail. The Hokage could not believe that Kushina got along so well with the tailed beast, and heard that Kurama saved Naruto during some times that Kushina's condition was so bad, that she might have lost Naruto, had the Kyuubi not been so linked with her. He finished saying that the Kyuubi's human form, was that of a very beautiful lady with long red hair and she had been very polite and considerate during the entire conversation.

"So basically the Kyuubi No Kitsune protects Naruto as a mother would protect her own child. Naruto has had access to her full power for over 5 years, and even as they try to kill him, he was not used that power once to seek revenge, and only used it to protect his team. His is unconscious because of chakra exhaustion to an extent that would kill any other person. I guess Minato was right all along, he really is a hero."

When Naruto woke up, he got up and walked to where his team was. Sakura was too busy looking after Sasuke, who was complaining about how painful the seal procedure had been. He walked over to Kakashi and asked him how long before the next phase began, he told him it would be less than an hour. Kakashi told him to drink some juice and eat something. Naruto told him that he did not trust the food that was prepared. He would only eat things he himself made.

Sakura called him a pathetic freak suffering from paranoia, she told him they all ate the food, and were perfectly healthy. Naruto simply made a shadow clone and told him to gather things for a quick meal. The clone was gone for a few minutes and returned with a small bag. It was the lunch he left in the old refrigerator back at his apartment. There was a small note attached. He took it and could hardly believe the message. "Hope you like this lunch, your old one rotted, I need to speak with you when you have a chance, Love. Toya."

He ate the lunch and found it to be very tasty. The smile on his face was something that he couldn't help, "So how is your lunch, I hope that is enough." Naruto looked at Kakashi, "The food was prepared with real care, it would sustain me in all my fights." Sasuke looked at him, and asked what did he mean. He told him the place looked like a small arena, so more than likely they will have to fight each other.

"Well actually this is just the preliminary fights, you see so many people actually made it here, that we really are going to need to cut down on the number of people going to the final phase." Naruto knew who was the person talking. "And a very pleasant greeting to you, Anko. Did you finish my little gift?" Anko clearly was not having a good day. "The Dango was delicious, the fact that you did not killed the bastard Orochimaru, disappointing. And the fact that someone else has to endure this accursed seal infuriating."

"So you could pretty much say, that aside from the delightful gift, I have had better days." Anko walked over to Kakashi and told him that the team should really hear the Hokage's speech. Naruto cared for the old man, but did not want to be bored to tears, so he waited till he felt that his speech would reach a part that was useful. Such as how they would determine who they were going to fight.

The fighters will selected at random on a big electronic board. Gaara was looking rather happy, which could only mean one thing, he went and killed a few people getting to the tower. Neji looked at Hinata with an obvious glare of sheer hate, much like Dozu and Zaku were looking at Sasuke. He walked over to Hinata and asked her why did Neji dislike her so much, which of course turned out to be a mistake, she stuttered, blushed and then fainted.

Kurenai had to explain to him, that she actually had a crush on him from the days in the academy, Neji was what the Hyuuga called a member of the branch family, and all branch family had a seal on their foreheads, the life of the branch family was to serve the needs of the main family. Neji was a member of the branch family and Hinata of the main family.

"So he hates her for being part of the family that pretty much made them slaves? But Hinata did not do that to him, she would never approve of it. But his hatred has pretty much blind him, that he is hurting the one person who would do away with the seal all together when she becomes head of the clan." Naruto told Kurenai that if Neji was his opponent, he was not going to hold back, and he would not hold back. If there was something Naruto hated, it was a bully.

When he saw Neji he was clearly giving the impression that he believed he was much better than anyone present. "The first fight will be Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki, everyone else please go to the observation decks via the walkway on either side of the arena, only Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki may remain down here."

As Naruto walked to face Naruto he looked at the proctor, he told him where to stand. "Now, I want a clean fight, jutsu, weapons, and armor is authorized, no time limit, It will end when one of you is unable to continue or dies, I however will step in and stop the match before that happens, my decisions are final, and those who disobey my ruling will fail these exams, and be forbidden to participate in the next ones. Do you have any questions?"

Naruto asked if the had adequate medical personnel ready to treat the injured? The proctor told them they indeed they did. "Already showing your true colors, you pathetic coward." Neji dropped into the stance of the gentle fist. "I was asking for your benefit. I guess my bad, I should not show such kindness to one that does not know the meaning of the word."

Naruto kept evading all his attacks, and Neji was getting more and more furious. "Are you going to simply evade? You can't win like that. You can't win anyways, it is your fate to lose to me, you were destined to lose to someone better, stronger, smarter and more skilled than you, and I am the man destined to beat you down and show you were you belong."

Naruto stopped evading and gave him a swift punch to he gut. "And you can cram your fate and destiny shit where the sun don't shine. I am going to beat you, and show you how wrong you are." Neji tried to take a hold of him with one arm, so he could beat him with the other, but the attempt failed, and he was grabbed instead and thrown up on the air, and when he fell Naruto jumped up and gave him a downward kick to he stomach and continued to kick him several times until they both were back on the ground.

"Proctor, you might want to call those doctors now, he is not getting up again without them." Naruto walked off towards the balcony that was separate from his own team and every one else. Temari was happy that she did not get him as an opponent. Kankuro saw how he was beat and wondered if the red head actually took it easy on his opponent.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Shikamaru and Kin were next to fight, and for some reason Shikamaru was not behaving like his usual lazy, easy going way, he looked right down pissed. When the proctor asked if they were ready, Shikamaru said something that shocked everyone except Naruto. "Get this thing started already, so I can beat that bitches skull in."

At the start of the fight she used her senbon and it was clear to Shikamaru that she planned to use the wire to ring the bell attached so that he be distracted. But he was not going to give him time to do that, as soon as their was a clear way to her shadow he took the opportunity, and used the shadow clone imitation jutsu.

Kin could not move, Shikamaru then pretended to pick a senbon and stab himself on the right leg, which Kin actually did. The her left leg, left arm, and finally he moved her to a nearby wall, and moved that he was hitting himself on the wall, again Kin did.

"Why are you drawing it out? You enjoy seeing me in pain so much, you sick bastard." Shikamaru stopped making her beat her head against a wall. "You injured someone the one person I love, and you think I would take it easy on you. I have half a mind to use your shadow and choke you to death. So if you consider that, I am taking it easy on you bitch." He took her final senbon needle and stabbed her on her neck, and she was unconscious in an instant.

The proctor walked over to her and checking she was still alive, declare the winner Shikamaru Nara and he walked away, "Defending the honor of someone so dumb, is so troublesome." He walked to Ino who quite literally grabbed him and pushed him into a nearby hall. "You been in love with Sakura this entire time, since when?" Shikamaru told her since the academy.

"I am not blind, Ino. I know you want Sasuke, much to the pain of my friend. Choji will never tell you, cause he wants you to be happy, but thanks to this little outburst of yours I find myself not caring for the moment. Choji has been in love with you, for as long as I have been in love with Sakura. I could never figure why did I fall in love with an idiot like her, but I did."

"You mean to tell me you even knew about Choji being in love with me and you never told me?" Shikamaru relaxed his body in a clear sign of "So what." Shikamaru told her she was so focused on Sasuke, that Choji could have tattooed it on his forehead and she still would not notice. "It's not my fault both to want the same Uchiha so badly, that you two ignored 2 people that really care about you."

The next fight was a fight between Sakura and Ino. When she actually used her family jutsu, she decided to tell her what she just found out, to say Sakura was freaking out would be an understatement. "What do you mean Shikamaru Nara has been in love with me this entire time?" Ino told her that she had the same problem, she told her that Choji was in love with her.

"Then you can have Choji and leave Sasuke all to myself." Ino flat out told her that wasn't the point, "Besides power, what does that Sasuke have that could even interests us? He is not nice, he clearly enjoys making us suffer, and doesn't care about our feelings, future or happiness. So why are we going after a guy who has no interest in us, and ignore 2 great guys that really care about us, you know Shikamaru beat Kin like that because of what she did to you, right?"

"Can you picture Sasuke doing that? Can you picture Sasuke doing anything for anyone out of the kindness of his heart? The answer is as obvious as the size of that billboard you call your forehead, No he would not do a thing if it wasn't beneficial to him."

This whole argument made Sakura realize that she was only interested in Sasuke for the privileges and status she would gain. She actually did not care about Sasuke as a person at all. Ino told her that she was not going to waste her time, she was going to ask Choji to be her boyfriend, and be much happier. Sakura told her that if Shikamaru did not have the guts to tell her or ask her, she was simply going to continue trying to get Sasuke.

She admitted that she too did not care about Sasuke, she just wanted to improve her own status, and have more political power. If Sasuke just considered her a factory for new Uchiha babies, she would not care one bit, because she was going to make him pay through the nose for each one. Ino could not believe how greedy Sakura was and decided to knock her out, which caused the real Sakura to become unconscious. "The winner, Ino Yamanaka."

Ino marched right to where Choji was watching the fights. "I am sorry for being so blind, Choji. I hope you can forgive me." Choji was clearly confused, Ino told him that Shikamaru told her everything. This made Choji blush three shades of red. "I know I don't deserve it, but will you be my boyfriend?" Choji clearly was happy to hear that as he hugged her. "Of course I will, if you accept being my girlfriend?" The two gave each other a very tender kiss.

For some reason Sasuke was happy about it. "If only I could get Shikamaru to grow a pair, and ask Sakura to be his girlfriend, I would have some peace." The fights went on to Temari winning against Ten Ten, she used her wind to blow every single one of her weapons away. Kankuro was finally revealed that it had been his puppet who actually was walking around in the village and he was safely controlling him through a compartment on the puppet's back.

Kankuro's puppet was brutal against his opponent and when it was clear that he was about to kill his opponent. The proctor stopped the fight, and declared Kankuro the winner. Gaara was laughing as he stepped down when the name of his opponent appeared.

"I hope you can help me prove my existence. Mother is very hungry, your blood will make a fine snack." When the fight began Lee tried to fight his way through the sand, but the sand acted like it had a will of independent of Gaara. He decided to simply evade every single sand it was clear that Gaara was waiting for his next move, he clapped his hands together, and suddenly several pieces of metal came off his body, from his arms, legs and abdomen 20 metal bars came down, and the sound they made against the floor drew everyone's attention.

"How much weight was Lee carrying?" Kakashi wanted to know, so he asked Guy. "3 times his own weight, and his weight is 180 pounds. you do the math." That was a wait that a chuunin would have a difficult time carrying all day long. His speed went up at such a rather that he managed to land a kick to his face.

That was when the shocking secret was revealed. Gaara's entire body was covered by an armor made from his own sand. The sand armor clearly broke and pieces were falling on the ground. "So that is why he could finish so many missions without receiving an injury."

Seeing that it was not enough, he started to open the holy gates. He went up to the 7th gate. His strength was beyond anything the genin had ever seen, except Naruto of course, Kurama was much stronger. Gaara's sand tried to protect him, but the sand failed. Using the leaf lotus Lee managed to beat him severely.

Gaara got up and looked like he finally snapped. "**Blood, you made me spill my blood. I will kill you**." The all the sand on his body and in the gourd rushed Lee until he was practically buried in it. "Stop this match, I have made my decision. The winner is Gaara." From the sound of his laughter it was clear Gaara was not stopping.

"**If you want to piss off the Kyuubi No Kitsune, by all means kill the guy with the freaky looking eyebrows, but you will be next, That I guarantee.**" The killer intent that Naruto was projecting with his glare was enough to make even the proctor back away. Gaara saw that he was not kidding and so let Lee free from his sand coffin jutsu.

"My apologize Brother 9, I simply lost control of my anger, the little human will not be killed by me, unless he tries to kill me in the future. You know how addicted these creatures are to taking petty revenge." Naruto looked at him, and smiled, "Brother 1, we are not immune of the desire to take revenge, you proved that point just now, so watch yourself, or you might become something you hate, a human."

The Hokage congratulated the people who won, and wished the people who lost better luck next time. He told them the final phase would be held in 1 months times, off all the applicants only 10 managed to make the final cut. He told them they needed the time for the important guests that were coming to watch the final phase, and to allow them enough time to train. To show them the best display of their skills and make each of their villages proud.

Naruto began walking out of the tower, and Kakashi asked him if he felt that he was not human, Naruto told him he was human, but it was clear that others that shared his condition, stopped thinking of themselves as such a long time ago. The abuse a jinchuriki went through was nothing to laugh at, and he was sure the other 8 went through the same hell as he did, Gaara simply had it worse than others.

Naruto walked towards his home, and took a long bath. He cleaned his apartment when he heard a knock and told the person to wait, that he was still getting dressed. When he finished and the shadow clones finished cleaning the place, he opened the door, to find Toya, and asked if it was a good time for them to talk.

He told her that he always had time to talk with her, with a smile she entered the room. "The place looks cleaner than last time I was here." Naruto told her that his shadow clones did a good job, "Gee, thanks, boss." All 10 shadow clones said the same thing as they dispelled.

"Please sit down, and I will get us a cup of tea, this talk is rather important." Naruto started to get worried. He couldn't remember a time that Toya sounded so formal. With the tea ready she took the tea kettle and a pair of cups. And as she set the tea set down, she sat down across from Naruto. "Naruto, just promise me you will not freak out by what I am going to tell you, and wait till I finish before telling me your response."

Naruto's silence pretty much meant that he agreed, "Naruto, I have had many clients, and slept with many men, but that idiot that was my husband was the first person I fell in love with, when he made me lose our child, I felt like I too wanted to die to be with my son or daughter. But your support made me learn to protect myself, help other to learn the same and overcome my grief."

"In the middle of learning how to protect myself, I began to feel something, but till now I been afraid of expressing it. It is clear to me that you do not need me as a mother, or a mother figure, so I am free to finally tell you what I have felt ever since you first began to teach me how to defend myself. Naruto, I love you and I always will even if you chose to reject me."

Naruto took a sip out of his tea cup and took a deep breath. "I have a few requirements that you might not agree to, but I will tell you all the same. 1. You will only teach your self defense class. If you are mine I will not share you with anyone. 2. You need to be armed at all times, and be ready to kill anyone that attacks you. 3. You will not tell anyone, and I mean anyone if you become pregnant with our child, they would harm your or our child to get to me. Finally I will have to leave for mission, and there will be times those missions are long term, you will need to accept that we will sometimes be apart, and I could even die on these mission, so you will also have to accept my job is dangerous."

She on the other hand made him one demand, that for as long as they were together, that he will be faithful to her, is she ever had proof that he was unfaithful, he would never see her again or their child if they had a child by then.

He agreed to her conditions and she agreed to his. She then stood up and walked over to him, and with her hands on his shoulders she leaned over him and kissed his lips. "This is the beginning of a wonderful adventure, but enough of these formalities, get up and make me feel your love with that fine body of yours, Naruto, my beloved husband."

Naruto got up and picked her up in a bridal carry and took her towards the room that from now on would be their bedroom. She laid her down gently on the bed and he began to take off all his gear, armor, and clothes. While he did that she simply unbuttoned her dressed, to reveal that she was not wearing any underwear at all. She was ready for his it seems.

The night was spent touching, kissing, and making each other feel as much pleasure as it was possible, his touch put to shame whatever she ever felt before, and when she saw his stiff manhood, she knew that she would never find one better. Their love making went for a long time, till they both fell asleep in each others arms.

"Naruto, I have seen your kindness to my feline. I am the god of all felines, and I will reward your kindness with a gift equal to your kindness has been, look Naruto in a cave in the middle of the forest of death, I have opened the path to you, and there you will obtain the chance to sign the Tiger Summon Contract, if you pass the test you will be their newest summoner. But be warned that this will open for you, and only once, so you better be prepared."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The next morning he woke up Toya with a kiss, and then she woke up quite happier than the had ever been. It seems her had done something like that with her. "So what do you plan for today. Well I plan to give this place what is commonly called a woman's touch. So I might need a bit of money." He told her he kept a few his money for all his previous mission in a scroll in a hiding place beneath the only black and red tile in the kitchen, to be sure to tap it 5 times or the hiding place would burst into flames and burn all the scroll.

She of course accused him of being paranoid, he on the other hand reminded her where he was living at the moment. Naruto told her he was going to do an errand and then he would go to his team meeting, it was more than likely that Kakashi wanted to tell him and Sasuke how he wanted them to train for the month. She told him to come back in the evening since she was planning a rather nice dinner.

He ran through the roof tops and then jumping through the branches until he saw the mound that he saw in his dream, he did as instructed and touched the mound on the rocks the way he saw in his dream, up, down, up, down, left,right, left right, and center. The mound opened a whole and he climbed through, "**I am Byaku, Boss of the Tiger Clan, for you to be here you must have the blessing of our god. You will step into the cave next to me, and do not dare use your bloodline or you will fail this part of the test.**"

Naruto walked into the cave and the cave suddenly changed, it looked like a forest, he saw a small girl with what looked like an injured foot. "Tell me, child, why are you crying?" The girl through her tears and hiccups told him that she could not walk and she needed to find her mother. Naruto told her to climb on his back, and tell him where he saw his mother last. It took a real long time till they found a woman frantic with worry. She was calling for someone called Yuna, the girl told him that she was Yuna and that was her mother. He walked up to the woman and told her daughter was injured, he held the girl and placed her in her mothers arms, she thanked the young man and the scene changed.

He began walking again and saw a young woman about to be raped by a group of thugs. He ran till he was in front of her. "If you think I will let you rape this lady, you are dead wrong, leave now or I will kill you." The leader of the thugs offered him a small fortune to simply leave and let them have their way with the woman. He took out a kunai in each hand. "If you do not leave in 10 seconds I will kill you all." He began to countdown when he got to 5 the leader screamed that no bitch was worth dying for and the group ran away. "Would you really have killed them?" Naruto told her that to defend an innocent it was the least he could do.

The woman thanked him and he continued to walk. He was now seeing a person holding a boy hostage. He saw that the man was injured, So he tried to negotiate the release of the boy. He told him he was not holding the child hostage, the boy was his son, stolen by his ex wife, she was the one to injure him. The boy told him his father told him the truth.

When the woman appeared she demanded that the her child be returned to her. Naruto decided to ask both to calm down, and he patched the injury on the man, "You both claim this boy is your son, I shall find out who truly loves this child. I propose this, I have a katana, you both want the child, why don't we cut the child in half, and you both can take a half."

The woman did not disagree, but the man called him insane, he said he rather give up his son, than have some nutcase kill his son. "So take your son, you clearly love your child, more than this woman does, you were willing to give him up to avoid injury to him, take him and if she tries to kidnap your child again, come and find me. I am Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. I will help you if she should try and take your child again."

The boy thanked him and he ran towards the injured man and hugged him. Where they had hugged a light appeared and he walked towards it. "**Why would you let a child that you do not know climb on your back? You know she could have had a knife and she could have cut your throat.**" The child was afraid and the tears were real, Naruto told the big tiger he would not abandon an innocent child.

"**Why did you not take the money that the thugs were offering? it was a lot and all you had to do was leave a person you owe nothing to." **Naruto told him that he would not abandon an innocent to suffer such a horrible fate no matter how much they offered him.

"**What would you do if both parents agreed to cut the boy in half? Would you really cut the child in half?**" Naruto told the big tiger that if they had said so it would prove they did not care for the child, and so he would take the child and raised him as he was his own. "I always wanted a big family anyways."

The answers clearly pleased the big tiger. "**Very well you passed this part of the trial, but the next you might not want to do. You will have to fight me, and if you manage to pin me on the floor you will be our newest summoner.**" Naruto asked if there was any restrictions, the tiger told him no. So he did the obvious thing, he made 50 shadow clones and they all jumped at the tiger's back, the sheer weight of 51 Narutos made the tiger fall on the ground and was not able to move, since 5 of them where holding his limbs.

"**Unorthodox, but with in the rules, take the scroll on that wall and sign it with your blood. I can tell we shall never be bored with you as our summoner.**"

"Well I will sure to bring honor to the clan, but does the scrolls always need to be so big?" Byaku told him that he scroll could change size if he put some chakra into the seal that was framing the scroll. The scroll became the size of a rather normal storage scroll. The then asked him to take a stick nearby and place it in his mouth. When he did the tiger bite him on the shoulder. Where the mark of the bite appeared changed into a the sign of a small tiger. "**Use the mark, by placing blood on it, and you can summon anyone in the clan, from this day on you are one of us, and we do not abandon our own."**

With the scroll safely stored he decided to take the nice long bath he really needed. he got back to Konoha literally on Byaku's back. When the boss dispelled he was standing in front of the Hokage's Tower. He just went to the nearby bathhouse. Where he could swear he was hearing Toya talking about Anko, and how happy she was about finally being with Naruto. "So you finally found someone who truly values and appreciates you, well aren't you lucky. Me on the other hand been with one indecisive idiot after another."

Then he saw the weird guy that look he was peeping in the women bathing. Well Naruto was not going to stand for that. So he walked really quite and summoned Byaku daughter Kuya, and told her to help him teach a pervert a lesson he would not forget, Kuya was more than happy to help. She sneaked closer to the pervert in question and with a loud growl she managed to scare the pervert so much that he fell head first into the women's side of the bathhouse.

Kuya returned to her clans territory, when Naruto was giving her a thumbs up. What followed was the pervert getting the beating of a lifetime. When the women were satisfied that he had been beaten enough, they all left with a rather happy smile on their faces. The man jumped up to where Naruto was seated enjoying the show. "Why didn't you help me and calmed those ladies down, look they gave me a beating that I will never forget."

"You were staring at my future wife, and you expect me to help a pervert like you." The man was very upset. "I am not a pervert, I am a SUPER pervert." Naruto told him that made the whole show of him getting beaten that much more enjoyable. "Well I want to talk to your parents, they obviously did a horrible job teaching you manners." Naruto told him that was easy, all he had to do is try and touch Anko's breasts without her approval, get her snakes to bite him a few dozen times, and when he got to the pearly gates, and if they let him inside he could talk to both his parents.

"So your parent's are dead, sorry to hear that, but who were they?" Naruto looked at the man with an icy glare. "I would think you would remember two of your own students, you remember Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, don't you godfather?" He could hardly believe the man before him was Naruto. "You are lying the Naruto I know is a fine young man, not a disrespectful brat like you. My teacher told me he was raised in a very loving adoptive family." Naruto left but not without asking him that if he really believed him? He got out of the bathing area and went to the dressing room, and got dressed.

Naruto must have made him doubt something, so against common sense he decided to follow him. "Look, you never were in my life before, and since I don't really need you why don't you go back to writing your smut." He demanded to know how he grew up, and what he heard was a life that if Kushina and Minato could, would in fact kill him for not preventing.

"I know what I can teach you how to use the tailed beast inside you, I bet you did not even know you were a jinchuriki." Naruto told him, he knew and he could use his mother's chakra without the need to be taught by a pervert. Jiraiya was nothing if not stubborn, so he demanded that Naruto prove it. He did just that. He appeared as a mini Kyuubi in front of him in less than 10 seconds, that scared Jiraiya something awful.

When he recovered he got another idea, and with Naruto looking human again, he offered to let him sign the toad summon contract. He knew of Gamabunta and he consider him to be a very honorable individual, which only begged the question why would they even allow him to continue to some them. In the end he told Jiraiya that it was not necessary since he already had signed one already.

"What could possibly be as good as the toad contract and being offered by none other than me, the Toad Mountain Sage." Naruto bite his thumb and drew some blood across the summon mark. Sure enough, there was Kuya very happy to be summoned by Naruto again. "Kuya this is the pervy toad sage. Pervert, hurt her and you will deal with her father, and he is liable to eat you whole for a snack."

"So what clan are you from?" Kuya was a little upset, it was pretty obvious what clan she was from. "The tigers of the plains of fire." Kuya was clearly lying to test the pervert. "There are no tigers on those plains, only apes. If your are really from the tiger clan, then you must be from the northern frost back mountains." Well Kuya looked at her summoner with a rather big smiled. "I want my fish, a tuna." He had to send a shadow clone to buy it. When he got back she ate the fish whole.

"What was that about?" Kuya told him that they decided to make a bet. "If you were a complete idiot, like Naruto believed you are, I would bring him a bottle of my father's price sake, but I told him that you had to know where our clan was, and if you did he would buy me a snack. You did and so he bought me a snack."

Jiraiya was really angry and he pretty much demanded that he accompany him to meet with the Hokage. Kuya told Naruto that she had to tell her father, he was going to laugh so much that his belly was sure going to hurt. Naruto walked as Jiraiya was pretty much screaming a lecture about respecting your elders when they got to the door of the Hokage's office

"What is this I hear he was raised by the blasted Kyuubi No Kitsune, thinks of me the biggest moron on the planet, and is practically getting married to a whole that looks like a woman that could work at one of my brothels?" Naruto punched him in the stomach really hard, and told him to respect his future wife. "And has no respect for his elders, I almost forgot about that."

Hiruzen pretty much blamed the whole thing on the civilian council, and that he was simply to busy with the blasted paperwork to actually spend any time with Naruto at all. No matter what someone might say, the Kyuubi No Kitsune did not raise no defenseless little boy. "He managed to make Orochimaru runaway from a fight with his tail between his legs. I don't need to tell you what an accomplishment that is."

"But you can make up for your neglect by helping him train for the next month." Jiraiya told Hiruzen that if he had signed the toad contract then maybe he could take him to the mountains for some senjutsu training. But Naruto was a Tiger clan summoner. He had no clue on how to get to their territory and what they would consider the senjutsu training that they did.

Naruto again bite his thumb, and drew blood on the summon mark, this time Byaku appeared. "What can I do for you, Naruto?" He introduced him to both the pervy sage and the 3rd Hokage. Hiruzen had to really try hard to hold back the urge to laugh as he heard what Naruto called him. "Ah, the pervert that dared question my daughter regarding which clan we belong to. It is a pleasure to meet you, Hokage."

"The pervy sage wanted me to sign the toad contract, which of course I did not, I will not abandon my clan. But he wants to know what is the difference between the Toad training in Senjutsu compare to how your clan does it?"

Byaku simply told them that it was essentially the same, except that the Toad version was an easier way to learn senjutsu that's all. Jiraiya did not believe it. And it was true, it was not the same, but a tiger sage had to feel nature through his entire being, and that would mean complete mastery of their senses. "If you wish to learn, our 3 sages are more than willing to teach you, they haven't had company in several decades, and they would appreciate having someone to teach."

"Can I come and watch his so called training." Byaku told him as long as he did nothing perverted, and remained respectful of the sages, he had no reason to prohibit him from coming along with Naruto. Naruto asked if he would ask the sages for permission to receive their training and summoned him and the pervy sage to their territory."

Byaku was gone and in a matter of 10 minutes both men where summoned to a rather cold village. Byaku was there to great them, Jiraiya complained about the cold. "Use fire chakra through your chakra pathways. That is what we do, to stay warm." The 3rd Hokage was left with the unpleasant chore of telling Toya that Naruto would be gone for most of the month due to his training.

"Naruto, how long were you going to keep me waiting, I had to reheat our dinner twice." As the Hokage opened the door, he was clearly in a house that was well in hand by the lady of the house. "Sorry, But Naruto had to leave for training for most of this month, you know the exams. But it gives me a perfect excuse to get to know you better, what are you having for dinner? Mind if I have a taste?"

"Not at all, Hokage, come right it, I was making a nice fish stew with some pasta using some ramen noodles. I got a nice pudding for desert. So come right in, I only home my beloved Naruto is eating right wherever her is at his moment." The two began to eat dinner and have a very interesting conversation about their relationship, how the met, what attracted her to Naruto, even what she planned for the future.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The tigers were walking around in human forms, granted very muscular, and strong looking to be sure. "If you are wondering why we look different from when you summoned us, it's simple. This form is a lot easier to move and helps when we live in buildings. This was one thing we learned to do, when we first offered our contract to your kind."

"The only ones that do not change live in a nearby cave, the sages believe their senses would lessen and it is true to an extent. Kuya show our guests to the sages, and for once try to be polite to them, I don't want to hear how you were rude to them."

Kuya looked almost like Anko, except her hair was pristine white that made you think of silver. Kuya guided them towards the cave but a warning was heard from within, "We know who and what you do Toad Sage, we smelled you as you came into our territory, you may watch the young man train, but do anything perverted in our presence and you are lunch."

The two men walked into the cave, Kuya was clearly avoiding the sages. "My sisters know of what you did Naruto Uzumaki, your punishment of the pervert was too lenient. But we thank you for allowing one of the young of our tribe to do her favorite hobby, scaring perverts is a sort of past time for Kuya, and it makes her easier to get along with when she gets to do it."

3 large tigers looked at the two men. "We are the 3 sages of the tiger clan. You will study morning, noon and night with one of us. There will be no special treatment, and you will have to learn to endure much pain before your training is done, but you can always quit and try again in say 6 years, most of the males have tried to become sages and failed at least once."

Naruto bowed to the sages and thanked them for the opportunity. "This might not be as bad as the last one. Get up Naruto, your training starts with me. You may call me Urd. Close your eyes and tell me what you hear at the end of this cave." Naruto did as instructed and he could hear a noise, almost like someone was trying to gain his attention. "I hear a whistle, like if someone was whistling but I can't quite make out the tune."

"We will continue this till you can not only tell the tune, but also tell me where and who is whistling. You will learn to see with only your ears as guide. So continue, till my sisters get dinner ready, and when they do, you can go and hunt for something for yourselves."

"Unless he can take your food from you, sister. Life is an struggle to survive, but the truly wise know how to tame that struggle till it becomes nothing more than a chore." Urd looked at her sister, "You will get your time to teach him, tomorrow morning, do not interfere in my lessons."

"And I suppose that the person teaching me at noon time, will be called Belldandy." The final sister looked at him and laughed, "That would be too obvious and you need to finish your lesson for today, but no. My name is Hild. You will learn to see with your senses from Urd, You will learn to feel nature with Skuld, but with me, you will learn to sense where, and how someone or something is alive. "

"It took all three of us 30 years to master the basics, I wonder how much you can do in 1 month's time." Naruto then decided to shock the three sisters, and made 100 shadow clones. "With an army of students like this, I will make sure to make enough progress to make you proud of being my teachers."

All 100 shadow clones began to use chakra in their ears, and they could hear the tune. They could hear this sound like a lullaby a mother would sing to her child, to help him sleep. But they could not see who was making the sound, they could only tell it was a lullaby.

10 left to catch something to eat, they managed to catch a rather nice deer. When they returned those 10 used fire jutsu and 10 kunai to cook the deer. But this proved to be the final thing they would do and they dispelled. Naruto received the memories, and knowing it was a lullaby he listened to the notes, and he found that it was caused by several things, and they were around the back of the cave.

"Dinner time is here, we will eat and conclude the lessons for today. But before you eat dinner, have you figured what the tune was?" Naruto smiled at Urd, "A baby's lullaby, and it's coming from more than a single source. But I haven't figured out what or who is whistling the lullaby."

Urd was impressed. It took him just a few hours to get that far. The other shadow clones began to dispel 10 at a time. As the last ones dispelled Jiraiya simply hungry decided to make a piece of the deer and start eating. "So what was the lullaby?" Naruto told him that it sounded a lot like twinkle twinkle little star.

Skuld heard the answer he gave to the one that was just observing, and she wondered how interesting training was going to be. The following morning he woke up bright and early, he really didn't have much of a choice, Jiraiya kicked at small stone at him, clearly he was still asleep and having a nightmare.

"This morning you will learn to meditate and learn to sense all life around you." He told her that the old man's snoring was going to make this a herculean task. "Difficulty will make you appreciate your achievement that much more." Again 100 shadow clones did as he did, and he did as he was told. For the first 20 minutes he was so bored that he nearly fell asleep again.

But mid morning he got a idea on how to handle the lesson, and took chakra and began to use it on the sense of touch. He was surprised to find that inside the cave was so much life. From the bats, to the small fish down at a nerve by river that pass through the cave.

Again 10 clone left to gather some fruits, thanks to him learning to hear better than ever, they found a few apple trees by the sound of an apple falling on the ground. And like before they brought enough apples for him and the pervy sage to have a rather nice breakfast.

The lesson was over and all other clones dispelled just like the night before. "How is someone so young able to do so many shadow clones?" Naruto told Jiraiya that he spent a good deal of time mastering it, and that after 10 years of practice. He made significant progress. "If you trained just as much as you spend time doing perverse things, like peeping, you would the strongest ninja ever."

"You dumb brat, my books make me money that is used to keep my spy network in operation. They kept you safe for years and you are just being ungrateful." Naruto began to ask if this kept him safe from the beatings, stabbings, poison. being burned, electrocuted or even when they tried to hang him? This made the old pervert shut up till the end of their light breakfast.

At the beginning of Hild's lesson, Naruto came to realize two very important things, Urd and Skuld were a lot more kind than Hild ever would be. Second, Hild couldn't be more vague if she tried. The lesson was to use what he learned so far and find a single bat, in a swarm of bats. The only clue was that it injured her wing the previous night.

100 shadow clones and the lesson ended with not being able to find the bat. He even skipped lunch, to continue trying to find the bat, that was when the idea finally hit him like a ton of bricks. "Darn, it my nose, she is injured so she must be bleeding, I should smell the blood, hear for cries of pain, and sense how the other bats avoid her."

Sure enough there was the bad, the biggest, oldest of the bunch. He wouldn't be surprised if she was the mother for all the other bats. As Hild was enjoying her lunch, Naruto told her it was the bat left of the center of the cave ceiling. "So it took you this long to figure out my clue? I told you the bat was injured for a reason."

Two weeks that is all it took, in 2 weeks he could enter sage mode, had senses that would make it impossible for anyone to hide. His strength, stamina and agility tripled of what he normally had. He jumped from wall to wall at such speed Jiraiya complained about Naruto making him dizzy just from watching him.

In sage mode he could go against the three sages and fight to till they ever all three tired and had to take a rest. Hild simply said that they simply were older than he was, that was the only reason he was winning. The other two sisters could not help but to laugh.

Byaku went into the cave to ask how the training was coming along. He couldn't believe he finished the senjutsu training, in two weeks Naruto finished the training that he had been trying to finish since he was just a small child. Urd was not to happy to see the blond guy go, she really got used to having him around. Hild was happy to have less snoring in the cave, and Skuld told them that they were all part of the clan, so Naruto could actually summon any of them.

"All I know is that I am going to catch some hell, when I finally see my wife. She is not going to be happy that I missed the dinner she planned or that I did not send word in all this time." This made Byaku tell him that he had his sympathies, but a lot of groveling and apologizing would help.

They both went back to Konoha thanks to the help of the three sages, but not before he thanked them for the training. When he was gone, Urd looked at Hild. "You might not want to admit it, but Naruto has been our most polite student we three ever had. I know I am going to miss him." Skuld said it again, Naruto could actually summon them whenever he wanted.

When they got back Naruto heard something weird. "You mean to tell me the final phase is sold out?." The other chuunin told him that it was starting tomorrow what did he expect, that the village was going to save him a ticket?

Naruto began to glare at the pervy sage, "Ok, pervy sage you have some explaining to do." Jiraiya simply told him that he forgot to tell him time flowed differently in the summon creature realms, than where they lived. "So two weeks there, is nearly one month here." He finished saying that as he ran away.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have a lot of nerve, I know you needed to train for a month, but you did not send a single letter to me, you have any idea how worried I was!?" Well it was clear that he was either going to be sleeping in the dog house, or she was going to beat him senseless. Well he was wrong, she hugged him close and cried instead.

"Toya I am sorry, just that the training was by three very demanding teachers, and I simply lost track of time. But right now I need a bath, some dinner and sleep. You know the final phase is starting tomorrow, and I think I will need my rest." She was having none of that, she grabbed him and pulled him into their apartment, closed the door with a kick, she took him to the bed and pushed him till he fell on his back on the bed.

"Look, mister, at the very lease I am your lover, and I haven't had as much as a kiss in nearly a month, so either way I am getting what I missed all this time, till I feel satisfied, and don't give that look, you know you are going to win, so strip and give me some sugar."

Naruto was about to tell her the sugar jar was on the self by the salt and pepper in the kitchen, but then again he missed being with her too, so what the hell. Might as well enjoy his time with her. She of course did not notice that she hadn't taken her birth control pills in nearly a month, and today was not what anyone would call a safe day.

The two ended making love till it was three in the morning, and Naruto has so many scratches on his back, that someone would mistake thinking that he had a fight with 10 alley cats and lost. "Pervy sage if any of this makes it into one of your books, I swear I will feed you, your own balls." Jiraiya then told him that he was going to have to read all his new books to make sure. "Like Hell, I will simply ask Kakashi, he is already reading that smut anyways."

He walked towards the arena and saw Sasuke waiting for him. "Sasuke, what do you want?" Sasuke did something that really caugth Naruto by surprise, he genuinely smiled. "Just wanted to wish you good luck, cousin." Naruto pulled out a kunai and was ready to fight, "Alright, who are you and where is Sasuke?"

Sasuke laughed really hard, "Honest, it's me. I just feel that with my training you will need all the luck you can get, so I wanted to wish you good luck, you are going to need it, dope." Naruto relaxed, "Yep, there is the Sasuke I know. The one with the telephone pole up his rear end. We shall see, I have some surprises for you too."


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The stadium was packed. Thank goodness he did not need to walk through all of them to get to the fighter's preparation and resting area. When he saw Sakura there he flat out asked what the hell she was doing in the room. She told him that she was assigned to be one of the people in the medical response personnel. He could only conclude her mother pulled a few strings to let her be close to Sasuke.

"Just make sure you stay the hell away from me, I am in no mood for your remarks." Sakura walked away and just told him that she was happy to grant that request, she wouldn't help him, even if he begged her on his hands and knees. "By the way how long are you going to keep shacking up with that whore?" He was behind her in a flash, "Think very carefully before you say another word. Or I will kill you were you stand."

From the hidden place, where the ANBU watched. Zabuza was quite glad to see Naruto had not lost that fiery temper, and for some reason so was his Captain, Itachi Uchiha. Yuugao did not care either way. She was too busy keeping an eye on Gaara and his siblings, they were obviously up to something, but she could not figure what it was.

"Well, Naruto seems to be unaffected by the coming fights. How are your children Kazekage?" The Kazekage in full kage gear looked at him. "In truth my children are doing fine, I am more interested in the Uchiha boy, Sasuke I believe he is named?" The Hokage looked at his fellow kage and asked what did he find so interesting?"

"From what my children tell me he survive an encounter with a rather deceitful fellow by the name of Orochimaru. I am interested how badly this encounter affected the young man's mind." The Hokage thanked him for his consideration towards one of his ninja. "Why wouldn't I be concern? We are allies after all."

The first fight of course it was Shikamaru Nara against Temari. They just had to start the fights at noon, Shikamaru simply could not believe his bad luck. Temari simply smiled and asked if they could chat a little while, maybe then he could find something that could make this fight remotely fair.

Seeing how his situation could not possibly suck any worse, he agreed, much to the anger of the audience, to which Shimakaru would have loved to tell them to shut the hell up, but he simply sat down and took a canteen and took a drink. "What do you want to talk about?"

"For starters how about you offer me some of that?" He threw her the canteen and smelled it. "You are drinking sake, in the middle of what supposed to be our fight?" His reply was you only live once. So to hell with it, she took a drink too. "Why you in love with that loud mouth pink haired bitch?" Shikamaru took another drink. "Well look at my choices, Hinata's family would rather kill me, than let me date her, Ino is the love interest of my best friend, so off limits. Ten Ten is so in love with Neji I don't even want to consider it. The only choice left is marry a woman that is the same age as my mother, or Sakura."

Temari herself took another drink. "Well how about someone from another village, sort of a political marriage? Why the hell not do that? It's been done before you know." Shikamaru simply asked who would actually marry him, Konoha was pretty much every village in the elemental nations had a bone to pick with his village."

"Why not marry me? I am single, talented, and pretty cute if I do say so myself. It would also get the village council off my back, telling me I should find myself a husband and soon." Shikamaru just looked at Sakura looking at Sasuke like a dog would look at the meet on display in a butcher shop. "But don't we got to fight this things?" Temari told her to simply tell them to go jump in a lake, to think about their own happiness for once, "The council of both our villages obviously don't give a shit about our happiness."

"Well when you put it like that, sure why not. I been kissing you this entire time anyways." Temari looked at him and then she looked at the canteen. True enough, he had been kissing her, indirectly, but kissing all the same. "Proctor, sorry to tell you and the audience I just got engaged, so I ain't hurting my soon to be wife." Temari told him that she was not willing to hurt her soon to be husband, at least not without a reason.

"Well the fighters default due to romance." Choji and Ino could hardly contain their laughter. They both started dating when the month of training began, and now they couldn't imagine being apart. Choji could cook like a chef, treated her like a queen, and was by far the most tender guy she ever spent time with.

When Naruto was again set to fight once again it was against Shino and Shino being smart as he was quit as fast as possible, when asked he said that he knew what would happen to him and his bugs if they both Naruto, so since he knew that he would not win, he was not about to take any chances.

"Well knowing when to fight and when to run is a good trait." Since he did not want to lose any more time the proctor called the victory for Naruto Uzumaki.

The next fight was between Sasuke and Kankuro, much against the advice that he received from Anko, he ended up using the cursed seal, and ended up destroying Kankuro's puppet and nearly killing him in the process. The proctor had to separate the two, and declared the victory to Sasuke for a rather inhumane and brutal victory. The Kazekage could not hide the look of sheer joy that his body language was projecting.

At the end of the fights, the final fight was going to be between Gaara and Naruto. Gaara for one was very happy. But something was clearly wrong. As the fight was started Naruto could tell something was wrong, and finally noticing it, he canceled the genjutsu that had been placed on the entire arena.

"So the red haired brat finally noticed my trap. I knew I should have killed him in the forest of death." Hiruzen looked at the Kazekage and glared at him. "So what did you plan to do? Stab me in the back, my favorite student?"

The seal was activated and the Hokage and Orochimaru dressed as the Kazekage were locked in without anyway out, or at least not an easy way out. "You have grown senile old man, you should have let me be Hokage instead of Jiraiya's student I would have made this place the strongest village and you would have been able to die of old age."

"And what let you turn this place into a giant human experimentation lab, and try to use the people of our village to further you damnable research? or worse try to betray our allies?" Orochimaru was quick to remind him that Suna was his ally and they had been very willing to betray them, who says others so called allies were not trying to do the same.

"You are old, and so are your ideals. This place needs change but since you will never give up your hold on the position of Hokage, I must destroy it, to limit the misery and pain your love of glory and power would cause. To think if you were willing to admit that the position of Hokage was too much for someone your age, I would have no need to do this."

"You can try to sell your lies to someone else, you hate this village, you would use any excuse to see this place burn to the ground." Orochimaru decided that he needed help in killing his old teacher, so he used the impure resurrection jutsu. He called for the 1st and 2nd Hokage. Hiruzen knew that he was in for a fight. They both apologized for being used in such a way against someone they both cared about.

"Gaara, are you flat out that stupid. That bastard just murdered your father and you still want to fight me?" With the use of 5 shadow clones and what he learned from the tiger sages, he used the tiger style taijutsu. The real one use the time when he was held down, to modify the seal and enter the mind of Gaara. "Look, Shukaku, we both know that you are angry for being confined. I changed the seal you should have a little more room. So you need to do me a favor in return. Help this guy, let him sleep, and for crying out loud set the guy straight, You are a guy, it's beyond wrong when he calls you his mother."

Shukaku asked why should he even bother. Naruto and then as Kurama appeared they both told him the answer. "For your survival and happiness." Naruto explained that there would be eventually a group that might want to take him out of Gaara, and use him. Eventually even cause his destruction. You and Gaara need to be strong and closer, or they will kill you both. This made sense to Shukaku, "Alright, sister I will listen to your container."

"Now stop fighting me and help me get rid of those sound bastards. You are our ally aren't you?" Gaara left towards the suna ninja and he explained what Shukaku had been whispering. The death of their Kazekage enraged them against the sound ninja. "Since you got this well in hand, I have to try and save the old man."

Naruto's hair grew to his waist and it became obvious that there were some black stripes in his hair. His teeth elongated, to almost fangs, and his nails hardened to the point that he was scrapping the ground as he stood up. His muscles grew bigger and he was taller and looked more agile at the same time. In full tiger sage mode he jumped from one sound ninja holding the barrier to another, and with his claws he cut them to shreds and moved to the next.

As the barrier seal was undone he saw as Hiruzen did away with the first and second Hokage only to see him, be stabbed through the back by Orochimaru. The rage in Naruto came to a boil, and without even looking he clawed both of his arms clean off. "You brat, Do you have any idea what you have done?" Naruto looked at him and his glare was that of a tiger out to kill something. But behind the iris, he could see the Magenkyou Sharingan glaring at him.

"You took something precious from me, so I took the only thing you consider precious to you. You will never be able to do a single jutsu for as long as you live. You life as a ninja is over, and so is your life as a human being." As he looked at Orochimaru he felt the impulse to do a particular jutsu. His hands moved and formed hand signs only an experience Uchiha would do. He called for the black flames of Amaterasu. The black flames burned the snakes that had appeared out of his cut off sleeves and did a real number on his face and body.

Orochimaru ran away screaming that he would have his revenge someday. Kabuto left following his master, the forces of Suna and Konoha killed every single sound ninja that had attacked Konoha, and Naruto was so very tired that he could hardly move. As he exited his sage mode Itachi arrived, and was shocked to see that Naruto's eyes had changed into the form of a 5 point windmill shuriken. He had reached the Magenkyou Sharingan stage of development. He told him that he would need to come with him.

Itachi helped Naruto go to a place he could talk to him. "Do not use the jutsu of those eyes too often, Naruto. The damage they can do to your eyes, it could cause you to eventually go blind. But worry not, I will search for a way for you to escape that fate. You have our eyes, yet you do not depend on them, and you push yourself harder than most Uchiha, You make me feel proud that at least one person knows how to properly use our bloodline trait. You might be the salvation of the Uchiha someday."

Naruto finally couldn't stay awake anymore and fell asleep. Itachi took him to the one person that would look after him. Toya was frantic as she saw the state that Naruto was in. She simply pushed Itachi aside and began to tend to all his injuries. It seemed that moving around in full sage mode for so long, caused his body to strain to much, and the sound ninja archers managed to land a few arrows into him as he killed the enemy feeding the barrier seal their chakra.

"Worry not, Toya, Naruto will survive, but sadly our Hokage did not. Naruto will be required to be present for the reading of his last will and testament. So please make sure to treat his injuries for tomorrow, he will need to attend to the meeting with the council. I do not know why the 3rd Hokage asked that he be present, but we must honor the last wish of our late Hokage."

"I told you to take better care of yourself. What am I going to do with you? You are going to cause me a heart attack one of these days. I know you want to protect others, but take better care of yourself, if only for my sake. I need you, husband." Toya finished treating his injuries and she fell asleep on top of Naruto. She had a dream where they had a pair of twin girls, both with the red hair of their father and his black eyes. One was hugging Naruto and the other herself.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The very next day he woke Toya with a kiss, they had breakfast and Naruto walked towards the place the late Hokage had arranged to have his will read. Itachi followed him from a distance, till he stopped and practically yelled at him, to stop doing that, if he had something to say say it. "And a very good morning to you, Naruto. Mind telling me what made you have such a bad mood?" Naruto continued to walk and told him he hated people he care about dying, that would put anyone in a bad mood.

The weasel masked ANBU understood and walked along side Naruto. "Half of the people watching us are either thinking, that you are going to take me to my execution, and the other are just hoping you take a kunai and slice my throat open." Itachi was not happy to hear that. "I wouldn't do that." Naruto told him he knew, but didn't mean that he could stop feeling that sometimes he was a ninja trapped in enemy territory. "Then maybe you should consider joining ANBU. With this mask people would not be able to tell who you are."

Naruto looked at him like he really should consider it. "Mind telling me, why I need to be at the reading of the late Hokage's will?" Itachi told him it was a condition set on the will. They actually could not read it without him being present. "So the old man pulls a prank on me, even after he is up there. Great, just Great. I was hoping to enjoy a little more of Toya's loving tenderness, but no I have to come listen to something that he probably left me his Icha Icha collection. Which if he did, I plan to use to start a nice big bonfire with. In his honor of course."

Itachi left as soon as Naruto got into the offices of the Hokage's legal representative. The man was old, bald, and had a smile that made Orochimaru look like a saint. Danzo, Kakashi, Asuma, and this 2 oldest friends were present. "Since the last person arrived lets being with the reading of the last will and testament of Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Naruto just looked like he was not paying attention. Asuma would get the old man's house, and his history and teaching materials. Kakashi got the Icha Icha, because the Hokage feared that if left to Naruto, the first thing he would do was burn it to ash, Danzo got his crystal ball, which was cracked for some unknown reason. His friends and advisors got a monetary amount and personal thanks for years of help.

The las part of the will was regarding Naruto. He got two scrolls with a blood seal on them, they were things his father had entrusted Hiruzen to give to him when he made Chuunin or to be delivered on his death. The last was a mission scroll. He was to find a woman named Tsunade Senju and bring her back to be the next Hokage, Danzo clearly did not like the sound of it.

Naruto was to leave with an ANBU and Jiraiya to find the woman, Jiraiya was a former team member so he should be able to identify the woman in question. It was an S rank mission so he had no way to complain, the pay was substantial enough, but not nearly enough to stand the company of the pervy sage.

He took all the sealed scrolls and the mission scroll and left. Danzo was left arguing with the lawyer about why was a woman that had abandoned the village, to be name the next Hokage, he was just as qualified to be the next Hokage. The only idea that came to his mind was, if Danzo ever and I mean ever becomes Hokage, Naruto was leaving the village before the confirmation ceremony even began.

"So I should hope you are packed for this little wild goose chase?" Itachi told him the mission started in a few hours, so yes he was packed, and he left to tell Toya to pack for him too. He just needed to go and get his storage scroll from her, Itachi also mention that she was not happy to hear about the mission. "Great, I get to spend time with the Super Pervert and my wife is pissed because of it. What else could go wrong?" Itachi left when he joked and said the Tsunade could fall in love with him.

He walked towards the most secluded training field and he opened the sealed scrolls. One was a letter by his mother telling him the entire sordid tale about how her mother, and uchiha met and fell in love and all the sorted details, she apologized that she would not be present since she was sure she would die, because her health was not that good. Minato wrote a letter before he fought Kurama it seems. He left him two scrolls, his two personal techniques were written on there.

He wasted no more time and made 100 shadow clones. He told 50 to master one jutsu and the other 50 the other justu, one of the clones even asked what he was going to do, he told the clone get his storage scroll, some money, and to meet the Pervy Sage. All 100 shadow clones divided and started working on their assigned techniques. Naruto told them to dispel 10 at a time with a two minute interval in between.

He walked over to his apartment and was almost tempted to try to send a clone through the window to see how upset Toya was. But in the end he decided to face the music. Toya did not say a word, she looked pissed, but did not say a word. She just handed him a scroll that clearly had an entire month worth of supplies, and change in clothes. He tried to give her a kiss, but she did not even let him. "It's not fair. You just got through the chuunin exams and I figure I would get to be with you a little more." Naruto looked at her and told her it was not his fault, if anyone was at fault he was already dead.

"Just make sure you make it back here alive and in one piece." Naruto promised that he would do his very best to do that. With the promise made she kissed him while making sure Naruto felt her body pressed in a real provocative way on his body. "You are making it really hard for me to leave." Toya told him that it should instead inspire him to finish the mission quickly and get back to her.

Naruto walked towards the western gate, and sure enough there was Itachi telling the Pervy Sage that he was not interested in spying on the women of the village for the pervert's research. "Pervy Sage, Itachi, let's go the sooner we go find the missing Senju, the sooner I can get back." Itachi asked what was the hurry? He whispered that Toya had something special waiting for him.

As the three walked towards the last known location of the missing Senju, Tsunade was known to be two things, the have the single biggest addiction to sake, and be lousy at gambling. "So casinos and bars are our first places to look. I will go to the casinos, Itachi to the bars, and you can do your precious research so we both can have some peace." Itachi was all for it. "Why don't I teach you a few things while we travel?"

"Like the Rasengan and Flight of the thunder god? no need, I will have those two learned before we get to the village Tsunade was last seen." Jiraiya did not look happy to hear that. "Alright, let make a bet brat. If you manage to get those two learned by the time we reach the village, I will skip my precious research, and won't even mention Icha Icha the entire time of the mission. But fail, and you learn at least one from me, and you stop calling me Pervy Sage got it?"

Naruto had nothing to lose, so he agreed. As they began to reach the village every 10 minutes he would feel a little dizzy. A few hundred feet away from the village Itachi had to group stop and rest, it was clear that Naruto's dizzy spells was fatigue or so he believed. "You better keep your word, Pervy Sage or I am going to feed you a rasengan for lunch."

50 feet away he pulled a three pronged kunai from his belt. He put some chakra into the handle and threw it at the bench at the entrance of the village. In a red flash Naruto was gone and seated at the bench, waiting. "That is only one technique, brat, where is the famous Rasengan?" Naruto simply showed him his hand. "You mean this thing?" Jiraiya demanded how long did it take him to learn both techniques. "A few hours, why?" Jiraiya could not form a complete sentence, In his mind he was screaming that it took him 5 years to learn the Rasengan, and he was never given the chance to learn the flight of the thunder god technique.

"So where am I going?" Jiraiya looked rather unhappy but he was going to keep his word. "With Itachi, the less time you are with me the better." Naruto walked towards the casino and Itachi and Jiraiya walked towards the biggest bar. The bartender was complaining how this blond bitch drank all his best sake and skipped town so she wouldn't pay the bill. Naruto was told by a waitress that there was a large poker tournament in the next village.

"So basically Tsunade drank down a whole lot of sake, and went to this tournament to make enough money to pay for the sake she had in this village?" Jiraiya would not be surprised if she simply wanted to win the poker tournament and skip that village's debt too. "So how are we going to convice this Tsunade to come back with use?" Itachi clearly wanting a stratergy. "That I have no clue, all I know is she hates Konoha for the death of two important people in her life, and she hates me like Sakura hates Naruto."

When they got to the next village all three men entered the tournament, after Naruto did a favor for the local yakuza. He beat the living snot out of a guy who was trying to seduce his wife. We each take a table and hope we get placed in the table this Tsunade person is at." It took two hours for Jiraya to loss and Itachi to get out and made some small amount of money. Naruto on the other hand was winning every single game, thanks to his sharingan he could tell when someone was bluffing.

The finals there was a woman with a pair of tits so big, that he was sure she would never find a bra strong enough to hold them. The woman asked him what did he find so interesting about her tits? Naruto simply said he was wondering how the cup size. She told him it was E. Naruto asked her if it was E for Enormous. That made the woman and a few of the men on the table laugh.

At the final hand was Tsunade and Naruto and they both introduced themselves as the dealer was dealing the last hand. Sure enough, Tsunade decided to flash a little bit more of her cleavage to distract the red head. She failed and Naruto won the tournament. The local yakuza that he helped told him he needed a bank account to transfer the money. He did give him a temporary bank account number that he established at the local bank.

"So what brings you to this tournament?" Jiraiya and Itachi walked towards the pair as she finished asking her question. "We are here to get you to return to Konoha. She walked towards the bar and sat at a secluded table. "It is going to to take something monumental for me to return to that shit hole." Jiraiya told him that Hiruzen Sarutobi was killed by Orochimaru. "So you are the guy that ripped the snake bastards arms off?" Tsunade told them than Orochimaru came to her to get her to help him regrow his arms.

She of course told him to go and jump in an active volcano. Just as she was going to tell them. "The job of Hokage sucks, and that village is a pile of steaming horse shit." Naruto began to laugh and asked the waitress for some fire mountain sake, to bring him the whole bottle. The woman did not look happy about it but she did as she was asked.

"You are right, the job of Hokage sure does suck, dealing with thousands of problems, from ungrateful villagers and clients, and don't get me started about the pissing matches between the so called noble clans.. You are being unkind to horses too, that is not a pile of horse shit, it is a mountain of pig shit, and the pigs are still swimming in it." Tsunade was happy to hear someone hated the stupid village even more than she did.

"Naruto, you can't possibly be serious, The Hokage was the closest thing you had for a grandfather." Itachi clearly wanted to protect the position of Hokage. "Look Itachi, I think i can count the people that were decent to me with one hand. But even if you are right, this bimbo is not good enough to be Hokage. Let's face it she is a coward, as soon as things get tough, she is going to run away and leave the village to deal with it. It's no surprise there, she is a Senju, when have you seen a Senju do anything even remotely selfless? They were greedy, egomaniacs that is the reason they died out."

"**What did you say!?**" Naruto was clearly ignoring her. "I mean sure she has a big pair of tits and a nice ass, but I don't think she's got enough brain cells in that coconut she calls her head."**Alright, Brat you and me outside!?**" Naruto told her he would get nothing by beating her, so he was not interested. "You beat me and I will be the next Hokage, hell if you even manage to touch me you win, and you get my necklace. This cursed thing is worth a small fortune."

"I will need only one finger to beat a loud mouth punk like you. You will respect the Senju Clan when I am through with you." Naruto told her to quick daydreaming and get started already." She tried to flick her fingers on his forehead protector and knock him out, but he evade it. He threw five strange looking kunai at her, and she had to use her fist to deflect them. She ran towards him trying to punch him with both her fists, and he disappeared in a red flash. "No way, the flight of the thunder god. There is no way this brat knows that technique."

He kepts going from one kunai to the next around and around so fast that you only saw a red flash as he went from one kunai to the next. When she appeared a little dizzy. He was standing behind her. Shizune screamed for her to turned around. "You never laid a finger on me brat, you lose." Naruto simply told her she should be grateful and to look down.

"**Jiraiya you taught this punk the Rasengan technique didn't you!?**" Jiraiya told him that he wished he had. "That punk learned both the flight of the thunder god and the rasengan in less than 3 hours. I wish he had learned it from me, it would do wonders for my reputation after all." When Tsunade asked him who he was, he told her he already told her. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. You sure are slow on uptake aren't you, cousin."

Itachi was laughing so hard that his stomach was hurting. "He is not called the Red Light Demon of Konoha for nothing you know." Tsunade had heard someone called that, "Alright, brat you win. Let's go maybe I can turned that pile of shit into something half decent." Naruto told her that it would take a lot of work. She smiled, "I am a Senju, my ancestor grew an entire forest, turning that village into something decent is a piece of cake compared to that."


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

As the group got ready to return to Konoha, Shizune asked Naruto if he really meant everything he said, and Naruto had to admit that most of the thing he said were in order to get under Tsunade's skin and accept or even make that bet. Which from Shizune's perspective worked. Otherwise they would be heading to Konoha. But she still believed that he should at least try to be nicer to her, she told him that she lost her lover and her little brother there.

Naruto told her he lost his mother, father and childhood there. She of course wondered what he could mean. So Naruto spent the next two hours and a half telling everything that happened in his childhood and to the point he currently was in his life. If she was not angry, she was doing a very good job hiding it. Tom Tom was not hiding it and was actually pretty sad to hear what the small pig had heard.

"So how about a rewards for finally getting you to try to fix Konoha?" Naruto asked Tsunade. "What do you have in mind?" He looked at Jiraiya with a very sinister smile, and he knew what he would ask for. "How about we ban that Icha Icha smut from our village for ever. No more Icha Icha sold anywhere in Konoha?" Tsunade smiled at him, "Done and done. I hate that smut too."

Jiraiya was in tears as they both began to plan how to destroy Icha Icha from all the villages in the Elemental Nations. "Naruto, don't blame me when my spy network goes under and Konoha is destroyed because we did not manage to get that one piece of information, because you destroyed the sales of my work of art." Naruto looked at Tsunade and had to ask, "Did you hear something?" Tsunade smiled at him and told him that it must have been a dung beetle having trouble pushing a giant turd.

Itachi was thinking that it was a joke, but Naruto was right there was something making a noise. "It sounds like something like a big snake is headed our way." Naruto was right, and it was Manda carrying a very mutilated Orochimaru and a very upset Kabuto helping his master keep his balance. As the snake came to a stop, Orochimaru did what Tsunade expected him to do. "So Tsunade have you reconsider my generous offer, I could bring your beloved lover and brother back to life, all you need to is help me regrow my arms. Simple for someone as talented as you."

"Well all I can say is that I don't think any offer made by the pedophile over there, is actually genuine. He is more than likely to get you to fix his arms, and then use said arms to stab you through the back with a very sharp looking sword." This made Orochimaru focus on the red head. "First off, we didn't ask you for your opinion, second, you are the one that caused me this damage brat, and lastly I am no pedophile." He simply commented how much he mentioned wanting to get close to Sasuke Uchiha, and a little something about the little love bite he gave him.

"He did what to my little brother!?" Naruto had completely forgotten to tell Itachi about the cursed seal Sasuke got thanks to Orochimaru. So he told the people present all the things that happened in the forest of death. "Anyways, I rather not heal your filthy child molesting hands anyways. I am going to be the new Hokage, so you actually staying like that would make my life a whole lot more simple."

Orochimaru was not to happy to hear that, he indeed planned to use Tsunade to heal him and indeed he was going to kill her afterwards. But since she mentioned that she was going to accept the position of Hokage, well that made him try and use his summon beast, Manda to kill Tsunade. He simply bite his tongue and spat a bit of blood on the ground. This made Tsunade go into a panic attack.

"Kabuto why don't you do go and avenge the loss of my arms and kill the useless red head for me." Naruto looked like he was not facing anything that much of a threat. "Time to die, Naruto." Kabuto tried to use his scalpels to try and cut Naruto's tendons. He couldn't get even close. But when he did get close he used fire chakra through out his chakra system and expelled it out of his skin. He was wrapped in it like it was armor. Burned Kabuto's hands so much that he dropped both of his weapons.

"That wasn't very nice thing to do, Naruto. I was trying to kill you in the most painless manner possible." Naruto looked at Tsunade and began to question if she truly had the guts to face the difficult decision that she would have to make as a Hokage, "If a little blood makes you act like that, how will you react when you have to send a team of your own ninja to a mission that will result in their most certain doom."

"Kabuto, you can pretend you want to spare me a painful death, but lets face it death is death, and I will not show you such kindness, if I have anything to do about it. You are going to die, and no matter how much your body regenerates, when you run out of chakra that little ability of yours will go out the proverbial window." So how about we move you to a place where you will learn a new meaning to word torture."

Itachi did not know what Naruto was planned. But when he saw the Mangekyou Sharingan he knew that it wouldn't be good. "Itachi guard the Hokage, I will take care of the pedophiles little lover." Orochimaru just yelled that he was no pedophile but Kabuto was looking at the red head's eyes, and he could not believe what he was seeing. "**Tsukuyomi**"

Kabuto was strapped to a giant cross, and he was tied to it with barbed wire. "Welcome to my world, Kabuto. I control everything here, and your hell is just about to start. He took out his sword and stabbed him though his arm. The pain was unbelievable, he felt like his flesh was on fire, right through where the sword cut through. Naruto continue to stab his other limbs. "5 seconds, that is how long you just endured. Lets see if you will survive the four hours, 59 minutes, 55 seconds you have left."

Orochimaru was beyond angry, he needed Kabuto alive and well, and the brat locked him in one of the most powerful genjutsu ever known. Jiraiya used the toad oil and Itachi lit it up with his fire chakra. When Manda was about ready to bite Tsunade, Itachi took her place by pushing her to safety. The snake bit right through his shoulder. "Your little pawn, will not survive, Tsukuyomi will cause his mind to be destroyed. But I will take your precious little snake with me." Takes as much fire as his lungs could take and breathing it out as if he was a dragon, Itachi burned Manda to ashes.

Orochimaru opened his mouth wide enough, so that another person came out and this one had arms. It was another person looking like Orochimaru. "As you can see I could heal this injuries anytime I wanted, I knew that no matter your loss, you would never betray the village your dear grandfather loved so much. So I wanted you to be linked to me, and they would then refuse you as the next Hokage, without a Hokage the rotten village would be easy to destroy."

"But your fear of blood, now cause the death of this brat. And I will cause you to see the death of your precious little cousin too." Kabuto was forced out of the genjutsu since the eye contact broke, and he knew that his heart would have imploded if he had remained for another second. So he used a fire jutsu at close range and somehow it hit Naruto directly on his face and his head and chest were badly burned.

"Kabuto, we retreat and let this failure of a Hokage live through her shame." Kurama was having a hard enough time repairing his chest and head, that she could not heal his eyes. It was more than likely that he was going to be blind because of this. Itachi tried as best he could to crawl to where Tsunade was. "Take my eyes, Hokage, I am going to die, that snake's venom has no antidote. I have stopped it, but I will die, take my eyes and replaced them with the eyes of my precious friend. I will not have Naruto live in a world of darkness again."

Tsunade promised Itachi she would be the very best Hokage Konoha had ever seen, or would see. With his eyes extracted, he died with a smile on his face. Tsunade transplanted his eyes into Naruto after she finished taking out the damaged ones. Jiraiya could not believe what had happened. Itachi was known to be the most cold hearted, focused, and skilled ANBU in this century, but he regarded Naruto as his precious friend.

Jiraiya took Naruto on his back and carried him all the way to Konoha, Gamabunta offered to take them there, Jiraiya declined the offer, he told his friend that Tsunade needed time to think things through. She told the giant toad not to listen to the pervy sage and take them as fast as he could to Konoha, or she was going to send the boss of the slugs to pay him a little visit. This made Gamabunta jump towards Konoha at his absolute maximum speed. The entire group including the dead body of Itachi was carried on his back and Jiraiya could not help but to wonder why the toad boss was so afraid of a visit from the slug boss?

As they reached Konoha they saw the village was in a great commotion. It appeared as if some great tragedy had occurred. The gate guards stopped the giant toad, or at least tried to. Gamabunta jumped over them and was headed towards the hospital. There might be need of Tsunade's skills as a medic. and there was. Sasuke had been secretly been training to use the cursed seal, to eventually defeat Naruto and show him what a weak dope he was.

But for some unknown reason, the night before they arrived back to Konoha, from their mission to find Tsunade Senju. Sasuke went insane and killed his entire family. By the end of the night, using the cursed seal he killed almost all the Uchiha Clan. All the while screaming like a maniac that it was their punishment for not recognizing his greatness. Naruto did not like the sound of that, so he rushed to his apartment.

He saw how his door had been kicked open and saw the letter pinned to the door with a kunai. "You took something precious from me, I will take something precious from you, Live with your failure you stupid dope." He walked inside to find Toya impaled by the Sword of Totsuka. She had been stabbed through the heart. Out of her hand he took an envelop that had the results of a pregnancy test, it was positive. Toya was going to have his child.

As he took the sword carefully out of Toya's body and she was laid to rest on their bed. A black flames appeared around Naruto. It caused the bed to burn brighter than any flame before and Toya's remains were burned to ash. He put his old sword on the table along with the pregnancy test results. "That stinking, glory hungry mother fucker, is not getting away with this..."

He walked out the broken door, and saw that a Cat masked ANBU had just arrived. "Naruto, the council wants you to be present so that you give your report about your last mission." Naruto looked at her with an icy glare, the only thing that made it worse was that his sharingan was that of the eternal magenkyou sharingan. "My wife has been murdered by Sasuke Uchiha. The council can go to hell for all I care, Tsunade is in the hospital trying to save the few remaining Uchiha. You talk with her, but me I am going to find that mother fucking Sasuke and I will KILL HIM. So in case I don't make it back, this is good bye forever, Yuugao."

"Where is Itachi? Sasuke told me you probably killed him for his eyes." Naruto told her to ask Tsunade, he did not have enough time to waste on dumb questions. As Naruto left he remembered everything he had lived with Toya, all the happy moments, all the times they kissed, or shared a tender moment, it seems as if these memories fueled his resolve, and he knew he had to kill Sasuke, He had to avenge Toya and had to prevent Orochimaru from taking possession of even more power.

At the valley of the end stood Sasuke waiting for him, and he smiled as he saw Naruto arrive, "Did you enjoy my little present, dope?" Naruto ran across the surface of the water and punched Sasuke. "WHY SASUKE? WHY WOULD YOU KILL THE ONLY WOMAN THAT EVER LOVED ME?" Sasuke began to laugh like a maniac. "Why? Because you killed my brother to steal his eyes, Orochimaru told me you did. He has given me great power, power to avenge the murder of my brother, and punish the clan that did not value me. YOU STOLE FROM ME MY BROTHER, KILLING YOUR BITCH WAS JUST FAIR!"

As the battle started he used as many wind jutsu and fire jutsu as he could. His clone did the wind that would power up his flames. When it was clear he would not win without the seal, used the seal to the highest level, and it was clear that someone had been helping him train in secret, as Sasuke had pair of wings growing out of his back. "So Orochipedo sent someone to help you train, while I was gone."

"Don't call my master, a pedophile you stupid dope. He sent his top 5 ninja to help me train with my seal. My seal even became stronger while you went on that mission with my brother and the Toad Smut Writer. You can't even reach me, since I can fly." That is when it happened his rage could no longer be contained. He looked at Sasuke with his eternal magenkyou sharingan and from his body a lot of flames came out and it formed a huge armored samurai, it looked like it was holding his sword, and a strange shield. "No, that's susanoo and that is the yata mirror. No dope should be able to use that."

Sasuke used his lightining spear jutsu against Naruto, but as soon as he was close enough, The large armored warrior cut him in half from head to toe. The flames of Susanoo burned Sasuke to ash before he even touched the surfaced of the water. But the lightning jutsu had injured him. "I have nothing left, mother. My friend is dead, my wife and child are dead, the guy who I once treated as my cousin, betrayed me and burned my life to ashes. Maybe I should just die, I could meet Toya and our child then.."

He clearly had fainted. Kurama commanded the large warrior to punch a whole under the statue of Hashirama Senju. She then tried to move his unconscious body over to what looked to be a rather detailed seal. "So I was right, the fool did finish it, before the destruction of the village hidden in the whirlpools. As soon as Naruto is healed, I will send him to a place, a place where he can find the joy of living once again. But I need to leave him a message, I know I will leave in our little garden in his mind. I know he will look for me there. Find love, Naruto Find Happiness, and protect them like I would protect you. I love you, son."

Kurama used the every bit of her chakra on the seal and as the seal was activated, the whisker marks on Naruto's face healed. He looked like an ordinary human. It was to be expected, after all he was going back to a time when Kurama had not even met the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto woke up in a strange cave, and all the signatures were gone from the tiger summon contract. "I need to figure where I am."


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Naruto checked and rechecked, he was not injured, he was feeling a little low on Chakra, but consider what he just went though that would be expected. He then asked Kurama to see if she was alright, got no reply, he screamed the question, and again no reply. He flat out went inside his mind and in the place no chakra from Kurama at all. Instead he found a letter pinned to one of the trees.

"To my dearest Naruto, if you are reading this it means the seal worked and I am no longer there. I know that you had nothing left in the village, so when I remembered there was a seal hidden in the valley of the end, I decided to use your susanoo to open path to it. I activated it, and knowing you, you are probably wondering where are you? Well my beloved son, the question you should be asking is not where but when are you? I used all of my chakra to send you as back in time as I could. I hope that you will find yourself in the time when your clan still lived, and can find the happiness you almost had with Toya. You will have to sign the contract and summon the boss all over again. Please Naruto the cause of much of your misery is the feud between the Uchiha and Uzumaki, I know that you will figure a way to put a stop to it, and make the Uzumaki Clan strong enough to survive. Love, your mother Kurama Uzumaki."

"Well that was a really long letter just to tell me she sent me back in time, I am stuck here and should not sit on my rump and do something to make the future better." He felt wrong in signing the contract without first meeting the boss, so he tried to summon the boss. Sure enough a huge blond tiger with black strips showed up and he was not to happy to be called.

"Who are you, human? and Why did you summon me?" Naruto asked what had happened to Byaku? "Byaku? How do you know my son's name, he was just born a few month ago. Speak human, I am in no mood for jokes or fooling around." Naruto told him he was a summoner for the tiger clan from the future, and the boss of the clan was Byaku, his good friend.

The tiger did not seem to believe him. "I know the names of the three sages, Urd, Skuld, and Hild does that help?" The tiger was surprised that he knew the sages by their first name. Mostly would just called them the revered sages. "I am forced to believe you, and if my son considered you his friend, I see no reason for you to sign the contract once again. My name is Fubaku. I sense you want to ask me something so go ahead, and I shall answer your questions."

Naruto of course he asked about current events, and Fubaku was more than happy to tell him all about current events around where he was. The Uchiha and Senju were fighting each other, The Uzumaki were in decline and lived hidden somewhere around the land of eddies and he had no clue on how to reach the hidden village. He told him he was in fact in a cave what once in his history would have been the valley of the end. So he thanked the tiger and decided to have a look around, and catch something to eat.

As soon as he was out of the cave and deep enough into the forest he saw something that caught his attention. A group of Uchiha were chasing a young red haired woman, from what he could see, this lady had one hell of a good physical condition, so he decided to pretend to be an Uchiha ninja sent in as back up. He jumped down and he caught the woman in his arms, only whispering not to worry, to pretend that he was her enemy.

"So who the hell are you?" The lead Uchiha asked him. "Geez, I am one of mutt Uchiha in our clan, I know I am not popular with the Elites, but I would think at the very least my Clan would treat me nicer. I sometimes think I should have stayed back in that stinking orphanage." The man saw the pattern in his eyes, and concluded it was a very skilled Uchiha, since only a few managed to unlock the Magenyou Sharingan stage.

"Nah, think nothing of it, this Uzumaki bitch has been giving us a hard time, me and the boys simply wanted to have a little fun with her." Naruto looked at him and smiled a rather sinister smile. "Well you know it's taboo to breed with an Uzumaki, you would be having a kid with a Senju, are you ready to shame the clan that way?" One of the three men asked what he had planned for her. "Oh, I plan to have my fun too, but I will kill her with one of our clan's jutsu. Do you want to stay and watch? Cause this bitch is mine, I caught her after all."

"Nah, go ahead and have your fun, hope to see you around." The three left and the young woman was not pretending, she really felt like he was an enemy. When the men where gone he told her it was an act, to relax. "But you have the sharingan, how do I know you are not lying?" He handed her one of his three prong kunai. "If I try to do anything to harm you, you can use that on me." When she finally saw that he was looking at a bear, he suddenly had 5 chakra chains come out of his back and killed the bear and dragged it where they were. "Hope you like roasted bear meat."

He took one kunai and skinned and cut the bear into pieces, storing most of it in a scroll. He began to cook the meat and looked at her sheer look of confusion. "If you want to ask something go ahead." The young woman relaxed. "I thought only my clan could use Chakra Chains, what is your name?" Naruto finished cooking and handed her the portion he prepared for her. "Oh, how rude of me, I am Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" She tensed up and pointed the strange kunai at him, calling a liar, no Uzumaki have the sharingan.

"I pretty said it before, my mother was an Uzumaki that wanted to live in peace, my dad was an Uchiha that wanted the same thing. So the two eventually fell in love, and then I was born. My dear mother and father died a couple of years ago. I was taught everything they knew, and on their death bed they made me swear to look for my mother's clan. I saw you, and figured that you were an Uzumaki. I guess it is true, the sad fate I always feared came true. I guess I am destined to be alone, with nobody to call my family. I will walk you our of these forests, and then I will be on my way. Be sure to eat your meat, you will need it to make it wherever you are headed."

Naruto's eyes went to back to the normal black, and they had a look of deep sorrow, and sadness. It was as if his eyes were void of any hope. "My name is Mito Uzumaki, if you are telling the truth, there are test to verify if you are indeed an Uzumaki." He looked at her and told her no test, no exam, and no questioning could create trust. If she already made her mind to reject the notion, the test would be useless waste of time. He would keep his word, so she better eat, they would leave towards the exit of the forest in a few hours, so she needed to eat and rest, he would carry her out of the forest if she did not move fast enough.

Naruto knew that gaining the trust of these people was no possible, after what he lived through Konoha, he knew that nobody would actually trust him. He summoned a rather fast looking tiger and asked him to watch over Mito, make sure she was safe, When asked where he was headed, he simply told the tiger to take a bath. He walked to a nearby stream and he took off all his clothes, Without Kurama the scars seemed to have returned at least the ones on his back.

"I don't know what I was expecting, my old village treated me like garbage, why would they be any different. They say the Uzumaki, Senju are different, boy what a sick joke that is. They are all as selfish as they come, Greed is the thing that makes them the very same. I will keep my word, and I will keep looking, if the none of them will accept me, as I fear, then I will have to look somewhere else. It's not like I haven't been rejected my whole life. Toya, my love. You have no idea how I miss you, and how I wish I had died with you."

Naruto did not know it, but Mito heard the whole thing. She could not believe it, the number of scars were horrible to look at, the amount of pain he must have gone through was inhumane. She could not understand why rejecting him could be understood as greed, but deep down inside she began to think, that maybe he was thinking that accepting him would mean giving access to missions, and those missions would go to a pure blooded Uzumaki if he was rejected. Resources would be kept to the people the clan considered trustworthy. Finally she heard him call a person and wished he died with her. Indeed this man had no home and by the sound of it he lost his own wife.

If Naruto had asked the tiger why she let her spy on him, he would simply said he asked him to keep and eye on her and keep her safe, and not to keep her away from him. He simply knew the tiger would answer that way, so he did not bother. One of the Uchiha that tried to capture her decided to try and take him out, and have his fun. He simply followed them until they were getting close to the exit of the forest.

He indeed have to carry her. He hide in the large opening in an old tree. As the young fool passes him by he looked directly into his eyes and placed him in the worst genjutsu he had ever been, if he had his sharingan active he would have escaped his fate, but he was overconfident. In the genjutsu he was strapped to a cross, with barbed wire. "This is my world, and I control everything within it. You will tell me why you are following us, and not this bullshit about you wanting a piece of tail."

It looked like he froze for a second to everyone else, but inside the genjutsu he inflicted horrors that no man would dare describe. When he finally was allowed to exit the genjutsu, he told Naruto, that their leader did not buy his lies, that he was ordered to follow him and the girl. Maybe even find the way to the Hidden Village the Uzumaki called home. "We are at war with those blasted Senju, and they are allies of the Uzumaki. It makes sense to kill the weak Uzumaki and eliminate one of their allies. No Uchiha has red hair. You will never be able to fool an Elite like our team leader."

He began to threaten him to do much worse that what he had done, Naruto simply took his sword and cut the man's head off and burned the remains to ash. "So it seems that I will need to travel faster, hold on tight, this will not be as easy as before. He took several of his weird looking kunai and tied a small string to each. He threw then and the tips began to glow. He then used a weird jutsu, or at least weird to Mito. He traveled faster than Mito could believe, the purpose of the wire was to pull the kunai and take hold of it as he jumped to the next.

In a matter of seconds they were at the beach. "You should be able to reach your home from here. I hope you make it alright, so this is good bye, Mito." Before he had walked about ten steps she asked how did they travel so fast, he turned around and told her that he was an Uzumaki, he simply used Fuinjutsu nothing more. To the young woman it was something she never even heard of someone doing something like that.

"Look, I may not trust you, but if you swear to keep it a secret, I will guide you to my father, and the home of the Uzumaki Clan. At the very least you can be rewarded for saving me. You might even be able to take some of the test I told you about, if you are an Uzumaki we never abandon our own." He continued to walk away. "Or you could tell your father that I am an Uchiha you managed to trick, and I could be tortured and eventually killed. Thanks, but no thanks."

As he was a good foot away, "What do I have to do to get you to trust me?" Naruto turned around and simply said, "Stop treating me like an enemy and you trust me as well." Mito understood what he meant. "Very well, for as long as we travel I shall treat you as an Uzumaki. But my clan has been betrayed before, so you will need to take those tests if you wish to remain in the village."

Naruto walked over to her and took her up in his arms, "Lead the way." Mito was amazed how easy he walked over the ocean, the whirlpools did nothing to slow his walking speed. When they reached a large gate she touched a seal and simply said that she was home, the gates opened and several ninja ran towards him, while they pointed a sword at him or held one by his throat. The lead ninja took Mito from Naruto's side. "Well, you are home, and I am betrayed just like I told you." Mito looked at him almost waiting for the ninja to cut his head off.

"This man saved my life and this is the gratitude you show him. His red hair should tell you that this is one of our long lost clan members. He saved my life from three Uchiha, and kept me safe till he returned me home. I was going to ask father to give him the usual tests, but you bunch seem like you want to disgrace our clan even more, than see me home safe."

The weapons were drawn away from him and they apologized to him for their actions. "Trust is not something that is given, or awarded. Trust does not come as a result of a test it must be earned. I still say this village will not welcome me, my last didn't why should this place be any different." Mito smiled, "Why don't you take the tests and see for yourself."


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Everything that Naruto expected was indeed happening. He was taken to a medic, who took great joy in taking samples of his blood, urine, and skin, and she took great joy also in making the process as painful as possible, and then he was marched to four different interrogations where he answered every single question, the same way. Last was as the thing the ANBU Escorting called, his hotel room. Naruto would call it a room that the closest thing to hell he had ever seen. He was going to be left strapped to the most uncomfortable chair ever.

Mito Uzumaki on the other hand, had a delicious meal, a warm bath, and the loving kisses of her mother, and slept in a very comfortable bed, with silk sheets and pillows that might as well be made of clouds. She woke up and asked how the man that escorted her was doing. One of the ANBU said without even thinking about it, that he hoped the monstrosity was put out of their misery. That was when she pretty demanded to know where Naruto was. When she heard she marched right into the medical office, and demanded they do the test immediately or she was going to kill them for the crime of treason.

You never saw a lab work so fast in all your life. The tests were done, and indeed the man had the genetic markers for both clans. Uzumaki and Uchiha. She marched right to the ANBU Commander with the results in hand and demanded that Naruto Uzumaki be released at once, the man told her he was an Uchiha so the proper name would be Naruto Uchiha, and Naruto Uchiha could not be allowed to live knowing the location of their village.

"These are the results and it is clear he is more Uzumaki than Uchiha. Even if he was half of both, he saved my life. He is an honorable person who sought to my care. You will order them to release him and bring him to me, or so help me, We will need a new ANBU Commander, cause if you harm a single red hair on his head. I will have your head on a platter before this day is done."

That was when the commander wished that he had ordered that this young man had been treated better. "If you follow me, Lady Mito, I will take you to were your friend is." The ANBU was clearly a very strong and gentle woman. She followed her and when she saw the way Naruto was being held she kicked the door of the cell open and ran towards him. "Naruto, speak to me, are you alright?" Naruto could not even look at her face. "I told you, no tests or testimony would make them trust me."

"Why don't you look at my face?" Naruto had to tell her that the way he was chained to the chair he could hardly move. Mito told the ANBU to release him immediatly. "But Lady Mito that man could be dangerous to you. The young woman glared at her, "If he wanted to he could easily break free and do whatever he wanted. If he didn't is because he thinks that it would cause problems for me. Isn't that right, Naruto?" Naruto could only say yes.

"Well I am not getting near him, so if he can free himself, let him do it." Naruto quite plainly said that he did not come to cause problems, if they wanted him to leave, all they had to do was tell him so. He only came looking for a family he was told by his mother to find. It was quite clear from their treatment that he had no family anywhere near here. "You are wrong, you are a member of our clan, just that with the situation we are in, people are slow to trust."

"So is the ANBU going to free me or do I keep counting how many bumps are on the ceiling?" Mito told him that he should free himself. "And give them an excuse to execute me? I think not. So I guess it's back to counting bumps on the ceiling for me.. where was I, 673.." Mito was not going to stand him sitting like that a second more. "Either release him or give me the key, because if he is forced to stay like that one more minute, you will not have to worry about him, you will have to worry about what I will do to you."

The ANBU called for her commader, and the commander went as ask their Kage. For Mito to act this way was unheard of, she must really trust him, or trust the results of the blood tests. The Kage told the man to listen to his daughter and release the young man into her custody. She was bringing him to his office so they could talk after all.

The ANBU finally received the order and Naruto was released. "Have you eaten anything?" Naruto asked besides the bear meat he cooked for them? the answer was no. "So how are your chakra reserves at the moment. Naruto did a quick check, and looked at Mito. "About two percent." The ANBU called him a liar, the doctors told her his chakra reserves were as much as a veteran jounin. "Well I tend to believe him, get him something to help him recover his chakra. It will not do for him to meet my father at less that his full strength."

The ANBU gave him a bottle of something that looked like it came out of a swamp. Mito took it and tasted it in front of him. "See, not poisoned. It tastes could leave much to be desired but it's a type of medicine." Naruto gulped down the entire thing in one go, and he could tell it was really making his chakra recover rapidly. "See, I do not feel anything different, we just wasted a perfectly good medicine."

"Stop suppressing your chakra and show this woman what your real chakra capacity is." With no real reason to disobey, he did just that. The ANBU was on the ground breathing hard. He flexed his muscles and walked over to the ANBU, "I do not lie." He suppressed his chakra to jounin level. "Now, Naruto, my father would like to have a word with you." Naruto asked if this was a friendly discussion like the ANBU had with him before? Mito told him that it was more sociable to please follow her.

Naruto followed Mito and had to agree on one thing, the way the village looked was peaceful, almost like everyone was happy. The smell of the cherry tree blossoms were wonderful. It seems like the very air made him relax. "What a nice view, to bad I will be kicked out of here in short order." Mito told him not to jump to conclusions. Naruto told her that the last thing he expected was anything less than his execution from how he had been treated as they reached the village.

A kindly old man opened the door and heard his complaint. "You can hardly blame us, people are jealous of the Uzumaki's long lifespan and talent with seals. People eventually turn jealousy into deep hatred, and so we have been attacked until we finally found his island and made a safe home for our Clan." He was welcomed inside and the old man took seat in his rather uncomfortable looking chair. It was like a throne made of sheer stone. Told him to have a seat in the chair in front of him.

"From what Mito told me you are an oddity. The child of one of our long lost Uzumaki and an Uchiha father. Your childhood must not have been peaceful." Naruto told him that his father's training was brutal, and his mother was a relentless teacher. They taught him everything they both knew, to insure his survival. The life of a ninja is seldom peaceful, specially if that ninja was to live all alone. This father warned him that the Uzumaki would never welcome him, only his mother had hopes that it was not true.

"But from the treatment I received from your doctors, and ANBU I can tell where I am not welcomed. So let's keep this short. I will not reveal on pain of death the location of this village, seeing such happy looking people suffer is not something I would ever cause. Your reward for saving Mito, you can keep it. I need no reward for doing a good deed. If you return my things, I will leave as soon as I have my gear, and my sword. And no, you may not keep my summon contract for yourself. Fubaku is liable to kill anyone that tries to sign it without me telling him, that I will permitted it."

"Your things are in that drawer over there. But what makes you think you are not welcomed here." Naruto began to tell them the many times the ANBU had quite plainly tortured him during his questioning, how he was sure that the doctors took the samples, ensuring that he suffered the most as they did, and last but not least they strapped him in a chair in such a way that I would not be able to rest at all.

"Well I am sorry about that, My name is Kurimitsu Uzumaki, I am Mito's father and the Kage of this village and you are?" Naruto told him what he told Mito, and the ANBU who had interrogated him. "Naruto Uzumaki." Kurimitsu asked him if he didn't mean Uchiha? Naruto told him that is was Uzumaki, that was the name his mother chose for him. "And where are your parents?" Naruto looked at him and simply said that they were dead. Someone torched their home as they slept. The only reason he survived was because he had fallen asleep on a nearby lake. His mother told him to come look for them in case she ever died.

"What an absolute disaster that turned out. I find one of my clan being chased by some Uchiha, rescue her, feed her, escort her back to her village, while suffering from chakra exhaustion and I am treated like I committed some horrible crime, which should be punished by cutting my head off.. No questions about it. God is a woman, and she must really hate my guts."

"There is no need to be so dramatic. I told you the clan is slow to trust. What I want to know is if you have any chance of returning and making a home with the Uchiha?" Naruto looked at the man. "To them I am an abomination that should not have been allowed to be born. My mother could have been considered a Senju, since she was an Uzumaki. The union between my mother and father is one of their most hated taboos, that is why my father left the clan to begin with. My mother was the love of his life, he would never abandon her, or want to be separated from her."

"So what do you intend to do? If we tell you to leave?" Naruto told him that he simply would look from some warlord and work as a mercenary. Naruto knew he could do it. "I will not reveal the location of this village as I promised, but if I am asked to leave, that means I have no clan here. So if I meet them outside in the field of battle and they attack, I will have to kill them."

Mito told him he shouldn't even think something like that, he would killing members of his own clan. "A clan that tortures me, questions me and treats me like a criminal, and the leader of said clan is wondering where can I go, after he finally decided to give me the proverbial boot to my rear end?" Kurimitsu asked what made him think he was tortured? Naruto told him in great deal how the doctors got their samples, and how his ANBU placed him in a room that moving three inches one way or another would end up killing him.

Kirimitsu was outraged. "That room is to punish traitors, and mass murderers. I specifically told them to place you in a room to allow you to rest, and for the doctor to see that you were well treated. My intention was never for you to suffer, I am still grateful for you saving my daughter." Naruto simply said the actions of the subordinate reflect the will of that subordinate's superior. "So if you will excuse me, I will thank you for an unforgettable meeting, and get my things and I will be on my way, to seek a place I can eventually die, and be sure that I will tell my mother how wonderful her idea turned out."

Naruto stood up and walked towards the drawer and began to take his thing after he opened it. "Why will you not consider living here? We are you clan." Mito for some unkown reason was almost in tears. "Because your Kage did not make that offer, he asked me what I would do once I leave. That implied that he in fact wants me to leave. He placed my items in a drawer with easy access. This makes it even more obvious he wants me to leave."

"Actually that is not true, this was a test of loyalty. In that drawer is every weapon you had. Should you had intention of harming this clan, you could easily have picked up your sword and killed me. I am not armed or wearing armor. I would make easy prey for a surprise attack. But you did not. You instead swore to never reveal the location of the village under pain of death, and told me you would never want to harm our peaceful village. When other would have chosen to attack, you chose to consider leaving rather than attacking me, the one man responsible for the way you were treated. As far as I can tell, you passed, and thus are welcomed to stay in the village. If you pass my test, you might even become a ninja of this village."

"When is this supposed test would be for me to be a ninja of this village?" Mito was surprised yet again, she expected him to simply leave from how he had sounded through out the short little meeting. "After you had a decent meal, and had enough time for you chakra to recover. We would not want to test you with a handicap after all. We need an accurate assessment of your skills." Naruto looked at himself and made a rather quick self assessment. "Can I pick my opponents or who do you want me to face?" Kirimitsu had to ask who would he ask to fight, "How about a team of ANBU? A could use a good workout." The old man would call him overconfident, but it would mean he would have to work the ranks from the top down, till he was properly matched to a rank. It could even serve as a lesson in humility.

"I have no problem at all in allowing that, but are you sure? Our ANBU are the very best of our ninja." Mito wanted to call her father unfair and Naruto insane. Naruto asked for rules and he told him no killing was allowed. The match could begin in 20 minutes, after he had a decent meal. He wondered what they would actually call decent. Mito's turn to surprise him. It seems that she loved ramen as much as he did. So he sat down to some of the best ramen he ever had.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

After an hour of talking how his life was growing up, Naruto did not understand why was Mito so interested in knowing so much about a guy, who most in his own past wanted dead in the first place. Her father was no help what so ever. He actually asked questions too. When they heard how horrible his life had been through most of his childhood. He told the truth with a few exceptions, instead of the orphanage his parents trained him severely, and they died when he was eight years old. Toya was a girl that sold flowers, instead of a prostitute, instead of working for pimps, he told them he was a bouncer in a bar.

Kirimitsu had to ask how effective was a teenage bouncer, the only thing he could tell them that the real answer would be shown during the test, but he simply told him there is strength in numbers. Mito was not quite as happy as her father, to hear about his romance wit Toya, he bought flowers for his parent's resting place under a tree, that thanks to some lightning storm no longer could be found but he remembered where it was or at least the area. She sold him a few bouquets and before long they fell in love. The lived together and one day she told him she was pregnant with their first child. Mito was really not happy to hear that, then she was sad as she heard that some psycho killed her while she was pregnant and burned her body to ash.

Kirimitsu asked who it was and where he could be found. Naruto told them the guy was a crook that tried to extort the bar he worked at, since he failed he joined a cult. The cult and the guy were killed by Naruto and he burned them all to ash with a jutsu. Naruto called it poetic justice. He actually was lost his job because of that and decided to do as his mother had asked him. And that is how he came to meet Mito, the rescue and everything else.

Kirimitsu had to remind Naruto, killing was not allowed, and he told him to remind his ANBU, they are the ones that could more than likely want him dead. Mito's father did not believe that his ANBU would disobey an order he had sent them while Naruto ate his meal.

"Well I do believe it is time we head to the testing ground. I do hope you are ready for an almost impossible fight to win." As they reached the place they could not help but to notice the massive audience that was there to watch. It seems that the ANBU Commander decided that this was a very good chance at making money for his division. He actually sold tickets, and there was a betting pool. Naruto's odds where 50,000 to 1. Clearly they did not think someone so young would be even a challenge to the ANBU team.

Well Naruto was not going to miss the chance of wining that much, so he asked Kirimitsu for a loan of say 1,000 ryo. Kirimitsu told him it was an advancement of mission pay. So with the money in hand he placed the bet on himself. The ANBU Commander called him an idiotic arrogant brat. He told him to put his money where his mouth was, and bet as much against him, since he was so sure he would lose. The ANBU Commander bought that line, hook and sinker. He actually placed a bet double the amount Naruto did.

When the team saw him they were not to impressed. But as soon as the gong was hit, the suppression on his chakra ended and it was clear that he was not going to be holding back, as much as the ANBU clearly wished that he would. The five opponents decided to bombard him with five water style jutsu high in rank and destructive power. Naruto calmly took a brush and a began to write on a piece of what looked like to be the air. He finished making the seal and placed his hand at the center, when the five waves hit the seal, they vanished almost as if they had been absorbed by something.

Before the others could react he simply told them that they could have their water back the five waves became a massive wave it pretty much soaked and known all five ANBU to the ground. "Now its my turn. **Lightning style: Paralysis Field Jutsu**." When his jutsu hit the ground it used the water as a conductor and booster. The five ANBU were knocked out could. This clearly upset the ANBU Commander and he decided to throw a massive shuriken at him. "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu.**" The strength of the wind blew the shuriken into a nearby tree, and the Commander into a nearby brick wall.

The winner was declared to be Naruto Uzumaki, and this did not make any ANBU actually happy. It was clear that each ANBU had placed a bet with half their savings. When he walked over to the man he took a massive sack of money, he made a few shadow clones to help him carry it. He took it to Kirimitsu and told him to use it to improve the weapons and armor of their ninja. Kirimitsu was sure he was going to keep the money, but half the audience began to clap for what he did and the other was laughing really hard.

It was clear that the ANBU Commander wanted to humiliate him, shame him so badly that he would feel the need to run away in disgrace. Instead he made a ton of money and he gave it to their Kage to fund the research he had wanted all along. To improve the weapons and armor of their ninja. From the desire to disgrace the brat, he actually without knowing it, helped fund and get his research program started.

Kirimitsu asked his daughter that how many chains did he produce when he used the chakra chains, she told them five bladed chains. "So he is also is close to master the control of the water manipulation as well." Mito asked him what he was talking about. Kirimitsu told her the chakra chains became more deadly as a person was closer to mastering the water element. From what they saw, he could be considered a very good fighter in four elements, Wind, Lightning and Water, and since he is part Uchiha Fire.

Then he marveled over the use of a seal that clearly absorbed the jutsu and then he threw it back stronger than it was sent. "So he is pretty good at Fuinjutsu, that pretty much made it quite clear, the boy is a jounin, with as much chakra as a kage. I honestly can't wait to send him on some A rank missions. I think this will improve our defenses immensely. So this is why his mother trained him so hard, and why she sent him our way."

Mito was looking at Naruto in a whole different light, he was not a lost clansman looking for a home, he had been sent by his mother to protect the clan she had left, when she could not stand the constant fight for survival. She made her own son sharper than any sword, and twice as deadly so that one day he would help her clan. But help them do what? was exactly the question that she could not answer at the moment.

The one lady ANBU in the group finally got up, and looked at the other four still recovering. "Do you mind telling me how did this happen? We were supposed to teach the brat humility and for him to respect our skills. But instead we ended up looking like a bunch of genin fighting against their teacher? How in the world did he do this?" Naruto heard every single word, and so did Mito and her father.

He walked over to her and stood at her back. "With training and practice, the bread and butter of any ninja." This caught the ANBU by surprise. "But how? we been practicing for years." Naruto told them that clearly the demonstration was not over. With a single hand sign he called a jutsu that they once saw one of their allies do. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" 51 Narutos stood around the ANBU team. "While you practice 1 hour, with this jutsu, I can practice 51 hours in the same amount of time. And with every practice I master this jutsu even more, my limit right now is 200. I only did 50 because we don't have the space."

Kirimitsu understood what he was saying before. "There really is strength in numbers it seems." He told 25 to work on chakra control and the other in the fire manipulation control exercise. Dispel as always 10 at a time in intervals of 2 minutes. The 50 shadow clones left. One of the youngest ANBU asked what his chakra control exercise was. He asked him to lend him a kunai, which the man did. He held his hand out with the kunai on his open hand. He made the kunai float on his hand, and then made it spin, faster and faster, and when it was clear they understood the exercise he directed the kunai to the ground and it stuck right in front of the feet of the ANBU who lend him the kunai.

"Nothing much, that is my current chakra control exercise, nothing to fancy." Naruto walked towards the Kage's office leaving the five ANBU speechless. "Somehow I think that brat actually took it easy on us." The lady ANBU clearly gave him the look that said she was happy this guy was not their enemy.

"So let me guess, you are giving me the rank of genin and having me do remedial D rank missions, till I get so depressed that I hag myself from the nearest tree?" Kirimitsu wanted to take him to the nearest mental health officer, cause he was sure he simply snapped. "Have you lost your mind? You just beat my best team of ANBU and you think I will give you such a low rank? and what is wrong with doing chores as D rank missions anyways?"

"Well for starters they are lousy way to teach teamwork, they could be done in the last year of the academy as field training, the students need to know how to work with others before they graduate not learn after. Second I think that you and your clan still doesn't trust me, you wouldn't give a rank of jounin to a guy you don't even trust?" Kirimitsu looked at him and smiled. "First it's your clan too, so stop with your and start using our. Second would I share a meal with someone I didn't trust? Lastly I am not wasting your talents with anything less than A rank, and no I am not letting you slack off by taking the easy missions and that's final. I am the Kage of this village and by golly my word is law."

"But thanks for the advice for the academy, it actually might improve things with the new class." Mito was listening to them and was surprised. "Well he is jounin, and so what is he going to do?" Kirimitsu told him that as punishment for trying to weasel his way into a lower rank and trying to slack off, he was doing A rank and S rank missions, till the new class graduated, and when it did... "No you wouldn't, you wouldn't subject me to that hell..." Mito could not help to smiled, "That's right you are going to lead a team of new genin as their teacher."

Far away Madara had been drinking heavily. His entire plot of capturing Mito Uzumaki and letting her go to win her affections had failed. He was asking time and time if the bastard from the Senju Clan had rescued her, his subordinates told the man that no, the one that rescued her pretended to be an Uchiha and made off with her, and they sent an Uchiha jounin to follow them. It was pretty clear that he killed the man to protect her. "Alright on the one hand he ruined my plans to woe Mito, on the other he prevented Hashirama from doing it and probably she will end up with that guy who rescued her. So we drink to heal my broken heart, and to celebrate that unknown guy sticking it to a Senju, I don't know who he is but if he was an Uchiha, I be damn proud of him."

In the Senju Clan, Hashirama was also drinking heavily. "Who was that freaking idiot that got in my way, I had the perfect rescue plan, and this bastard just comes out of nowhere and rescues Mito. Well at the very least he stopped that emo bastard Madara. So tonight we drink to my missed chance at happiness and to the guy that managed to get one over the Uchiha."

Mito was holding Naruto pretty close and she didn't know how, but he managed to sneak into her father's liquor cabinet and was drinking heavily. "Mito, what did I do? what did I do so wrong that he wants to stick me in that hell?" Mito had no idea what he was talking about. "He wants me to be the teacher of a bunch of wet behind the ears genin, you have any idea how horrible that is.." Mito told him she had a team until they passed the Chuunin Advancement Exams. "My dad just knows that training under someone like you, those genin will inspire the rest of them and improve an entire class of genin. He simply thinks that you are very talented, that's all. And stop drinking like that, you might end up doing something you regret in the morning."

"Like what? like ending up in bed with you, and we might end up doing something steamy?" Mito wanted to laugh at the suggestion. "I am not that easy buster, you might end up waking with a hangover and a pair of black eyes. But honestly if you work hard, and do a good job with your rookies, maybe I will consider you worthy of dating someone as beautiful and talented as myself." Mito started helping him to get to the guest room. "Are you sure you are not an Uchiha? Cause that remark made you sound a lot like one, "No, I am an Uzumaki and you are drunk. Not off you go to sleep and for my fathers sake take a bath before you go and meet him for your team placement."


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The next morning he indeed have a hangover, and he indeed took a bath and made himself presentable, or at least as presentable as he could be. But the last thing he remembered was that he indeed wished Mito had woken him up with a nice cup of strong coffee, but no luck she was busy training her nephew because he was about to enter the academy.

Naruto greeted Kirimitsu and asked him how his night was? The man told him that he slept well, and asked that if he was going to drink his liquor at least tell him about it, that way he didn't need to drink alone. When the other two red heads showed up they gave him a look over. "So these are my supposed teammates?" The Uzukage pretty much told him yes.

The two asked if there would be any trouble with them working with him. "It's just that I usually work alone, and I have no idea what you both would consider my position on this team, am I supposed to be the front line fighter, the middle defense or the long range ninjutsu support?" This made the two relax somewhat, "I am Kira and I will handle close range fighting, my specialty is taijutsu, kenjutsu and some other close range weapons. This is Kora and he is my brother, he will handle medical care and defense with water jutsu. From what we saw you are perfect for long range jutsu."

He was not in the mood to argue so he pretty much agreed. He asked what they mission was, The Kage much like Hiruzen had all the mission scrolls stacked by the rank of the mission. There mission was simple, a merchant needed to transport new equipment for his forge, and a few rare alloys, the project to strength the equipment of their ninja was about to start. But both Uchiha and Senju could want to keep the materials for their own forge, so they should expect trouble.

They left together and walked towards the business sector of the village, they found the most muscular old guy that Naruto had ever seen. "So where do you want us to get your things, and have you paid for them already?" Naruto was clearly not in the mood for a simple chat. "I like this kid, straight to the point. No the materials and equipment haven't been paid, take this scroll it should have more than enough money to pay for everything, once they take the money store the things in this scroll and get back here as fast as possible."

Naruto took the scroll and began to take off, except that Kira reminded him that he needed to do something first, put on his headband, so he did as they ran towards the supplier of the materials. The man they were supposed to meet didn't have enough materials ready, and so he asked them to wait. Naruto was not good with wasting time. So he asked him if he could help him, so that they could get the needed materials faster.

The man was happy to hear about the offer to help, Kira and Kora not so much. But as soon as they saw the 30 shadow clones appear they were told to keep watch, the enemy could try to sneak in and steal the equipment, while he and the blacksmith made the materials. This they were happy with. The 30 clones and Naruto followed the instructions to the letter, the man was simply happy to have someone to teach his trade. After 20 minutes of hard work, a lot of fire jutsu and replacing a few shadow clones that stepped to close to the melted metals. Worked progressed rather smoothly.

Naruto was indeed right, an Uchiha tried to sneak into the place and steal the equipment that Kora was placing inside the scroll. They did the most obvious thing and left the money on a table, and as Naruto suggested they placed traps around the table. Sure enough, the Uchiha ninja got too confident in his sneaking abilities and fell for the traps as soon as he tried to take the money first.

They burned the body to ash and Naruto continued the work on the materials. In one hour they had finished the work that would take the man at least one day. When they were about to pay, he told them that in good conscious he could not take all the payment, he took only 50 % and so the blacksmith in their village got a 50% discount on the materials and the equipment. "If I ever need help, I will be sure to ask for you guys."

They returned to the village and Naruto was carrying the scroll with all the things they bought and the 50% of the money they took with them. The old man could put a bigger smile on his face, it turns about that the man that made the materials was his son. He left the village because he wanted the easier, less demanding work of a blacksmith shop without all the pressure to produce that usually came from working in a Hidden Village.

He was even happier that he could use the money that they took back with them, he could even buy some much needed repairs for his forge. The local constructor would take care of it, now that he had a little extra to spend. He told Naruto that if he wanted to learn to make his own weapons, he would be happy to teach him, if he helped him like he had his son. Naruto told the man that he would consider it if he had some free time.

That is when Kora simply said that he could simply send some shadow clones while they went on their next mission. Not a bad idea, if he had something in large quantities it was Chakra. Kira teased him by asking for how long was he planning to like with the Kage's family? Naruto told her till he had enough money for the first months rent and the deposit, and of course the furniture and things for the apartment. Kora looked at his sister and told her that it would take a while before Naruto had that much money.

As they stepped into the Kage's office Kira was heard saying that Naruto was a decent guy, good skills, and not to bad to look at. "I can't possibly start flirting with him, if he is living under the same roof as Mito can I?" Mito just had to hear that. "Well you seem to be doing a bit of flirting already, if you can put a stop to that, our Kage needs your report on your mission, you are back earlier than we expected."

Mito walked out of the office towards her desk where she did her work as her father's assistant. Mito slammed the door shut, which make Kirimitsu look at the team. "So what happened?" Naruto stepped forwards and gave him a detail account of everything that happened in the mission. "So we got the materials and an Uchiha tried to steal the equipment since the materials had not been finished. Good thinking, Naruto. Your decision of helping the provider of these materials, prevented the Uchiha to have enough time to send reinforcements or a whole team."

Kora asked the Uzukage if Naruto would ever be able to rent a place of his own. "He could if he managed a few more A rank missions, but to tell you the truth, I rather him stay here at my home. For some odd reason Mito seems to smile a lot more than usual since yesterday, if it keeps my usually stoic daughter happy, I would keep him living in my family home till he found a lucky young lady to call his wife."

Mito of course heard the last remark since Naruto was walking out the door. Mito told herself, "He already has found that lucky lady, he just need to earn the right to be my husband." She kept a rather professional out look, but had a hard time keeping herself from smiling, as she read the mission report about Naruto's mission. She was very proud that he had taken care off most of the heavy lifting.

Naruto walked towards the blacksmith who again was happy to see him. "So how about I move this materials so that it's easier for you to work with them?" The man was not going to turn down the offer of help. So Naruto made 10 shadow clones and he and the clones organized the materials as the blacksmith asked. He took care of the cleaning of the shop as well. "What can I do to thank you for your help?" Naruto told him as he left that if he helped the village get stronger, that was all he would ask for.

The same lady ANBU kept an eye on him while she did her patrols in the village. Something was troubling her, he had the sharingan but he did not use it during the test, or from what she saw when he was training in the backyard of the Kage's home. He was clearly drunk, but he kept training when he knew most of the people were asleep. She saw him as she was finishing her last check on the vilage during her patrol.

"This doesn't make sense, if he as the sharingan why didn't he use it at all during training. Most Uchiha are absolutely depended on their eyes. Could it be that he really thinks of himself as an Uzumaki, and I been wrong about him all along? My niece certainly likes him well enough. I wouldn't be surprised if Mito was already thinking of claiming him as hers."

Naruto from that moment of pretty much did as his teammate suggested. Before they left towards a new gathering or scouting mission, he left 10 Shadow Clones with the old man to work at the strengthening of the village's weapons, armor, and for some odd reason he decided to improve the quality of their fishing, farming and cookware. I guess having 10 extra hands made him want to extend the little project to improve civilian life as well.

Kira continued to drop hints that she might be interested in him, Kora praying that she stop doing that in front of Mito. Mito looking rather upset about whenever Kira tried to ask subtly ask him out on a date was the cause of great laughter for her mother, and father once she told him. Mito's mother was of course in charge of the dealing with internal problems as the head of the village council. So she did not even have time or a chance to meet the mysterious Naruto Uzumaki.

Mito would sometimes take a break from being the assistant to the Uzukage and would enjoy a plate of ramen with her mother. She would then tell her of everything that Naruto would do that she found amazing, and then how she liked how he worked with others, and finally how Kira was making her life a living hell by always flirting with Naruto. Minayo pretty much was her daughters emotional support. She wondered how long it would take for her daughter to realize that she actually was in love.

Naruto had at long last manage to make enough money to buy a home of his own, granted it was a rather humble place, but much larger than his old apartment. Mito wanted to give him a very comfortable love seat. Kira wanted to give him a king size bed, with a rather soft mattress and silk sheets. She even suggested that if he got the nerve, they might even want to break it in. Kora dragged her sister away before Mito could get even more angry at Kira for what she was saying.

The ANBU Commander could not be happier. The weapons that their ninja were now carrying could channel chakra easier, were stronger and lighter. The armor now had hidden metal plates that protected vital points from weapon strikes. His new frying pan made cooking breakfast a joy. For a widower his life was a whole lot better. The lady ANBU that still kept watch over Naruto was not having such a wonderful time. She still was trying to figure out why did Naruto do all these thing?

In missions Kirimitsu had no complaint about. Naruto was efficient, made their clients so happy that they even paid more after the mission was over, and this helped the village financial situation. So much in fact that they began to improve the villages security measures, a brand new gate was going to be built and few new rooms added to the academy. It seems stories of Naruto's success made it to the young civilian kids, and they too wanted to enroll in the academy, to try and be like as strong as Naruto.

In his personal life Naruto was very much like he was in most of his life, alone. Kira was clear was making all those comments to either see how to make Mito either admit something that Kira wanted her to admit, or simply see how mad could she possibly get. Kora had enough trouble trying to handle damage control to spend anytime chatting or even training with the rest of the team. "Honestly Toya, how am I going to find happiness here?"

The same lady ANBU decided that enough was enough, She came out of the shadows and took her mask off. Naruto was speechless the ANBU that had not trusted him was in fact the spitting image of his dead wife. "To answer your question, I don't have a clue. Now would you mind answering a few of my question, such as how do you even know my name? and how long have you known I been watching you?"

Naruto said that he was talking to the spirit of his long dead wife, who also happens to be named Toya. "She was my only emotional support after my parents, so it helps me to think that she can still hear me. How long? about that time that a sword the old man finished mysteriously banished for three days and reappeared with a note on what needed to be improved. You know if you want to test the new weapons, or the armor improvements, the old man would be happy to let you, you don't need to sneak around."

Toya saw that her actions were not as subtle as she hoped. "Why don't you use your sharingan during training? or ever in your missions?" Naruto activated his eyes to the Magenkyou Shanringan stage, the 5 pointed star was gone and there was a look of a 3 circles being connected by a larger circle. "You mean this? Because my sharingan is a tool that I already managed to master. I don't use it in my training because I don't like to waste time, I train what I haven't mastered. The enemies have not required me using my eyes, they haven't been much of a challenge."

"Most Uchiha would try to show off their abilities, tell everyone how their eyes made them invincible or how everyone else was inferior to them, Why don't you do it?" Naruto looked at Toya and smiled a sad smile. "Because I am not a childish to think that way. I know there are stronger people out there than I am, I could very well die these eyes don't make me immortal or invincible. If I want to survive I have to train constantly. My eyes are a tool nothing more, and lastly I am an Uzumaki, even if my father was an Uchiha."


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The few next months were pretty ordinary. He did missions, spent some time with Kirimitsu playing shogi and a few hours each day talking to Mito. This last he started doing the request of the Uzukage, it seems that his daughter would get into a really foul mood if she did not get to spend some time with him. The missions were nothing to difficult or exciting. No matter how much Kira decided to show off her figure, or her cleavage Naruto showed no interest what so ever.

Kira even joked that her brother might be more his style. That is when he told them both that he was in fact a widower. To cut him some lack, it was not that long since he had to deal with the death of his wife and child. Kira apologized, Kora asked how long since his wife died? Naruto told them a little over two years. Kira was about to say that it was long enough when a group of Senju appeared from behind the bushes.

Hashirama Senju was leading them. "So you are the so called Naruto Uzumaki. I been trying to find you for a long time, so we can talk about a few things." Naruto told them he was on an important escort mission and that he needed to find some dignitary and take him to a secret meeting with the Uzukage. Hashirama flat out told him he was the dignitary and the whole meeting was a sham to get to meet him.

"Well here I am, so what you want to talk about? and while we are at it you might want to tell your cousin to come down from that tree over there." Hashirama told him that all the Senju were by his side, who was Naruto talking about. Naruto told him that Madara was sitting on a tree branch a few feet away from them. That he might as well join in the conversation, saved him the time by stopping the next trick mission to have yet another meeting.

Madara jumped down from the tree branch and it was clear to see his eyes were indeed active. "And before you even think about it? I wouldn't try putting us in a genjutsu, you might see something you would latter regret." Madara put his hands together ready to do a jutsu, when he stopped when he saw Naruto's glare. He activated his eyes to the maximum he could. The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan was clear as to see, and the iris were spinning. "Try it and I shall give it back a hundred times worse."

Madara smiled, "So it is true you do have the sharingan, and have the backbone to properly use it. So Hashirama what is the topic of discussion?" Hashirama looked at both men as their eyes turned back to their normal black. "Mito Uzumaki, what else? I want to know what he wants with her?" Naruto smiled and Madara could not help but to laugh. "So the topic is the woman we three want. Typical, just typical. Can you pick a better topic than that?"

Hashirama asked what he wanted to know. "Well for starters why did he kill a fellow clan member? If he has the sharingan he should know better than kill a fellow Uchiha." Just then Hashirama told Madara that the person in question claimed to be an Uzumaki. "I would think that he would, if he wanted to woe Mito. After the daring rescue what else could he be after?"

Hashirama told him to stop the Uchiha from kidnapping the daughter of a Kage. Madara called him naive and too trusting for his own good. "It is obvious that he wants something from Mito Uzumaki, why go to such lengths to rescue someone he never met or known about?" Naruto was getting pretty sick of them talking about him,right in front of him no less.

"I want the safety of my clan, the safety of Mito Uzumaki and her family, and lastly I want to make sure she lives a happy life." Hashirama called him a romantic, Madara called him a power hungry fool. "Since I answered the question mind telling me what you both want from Mito?" Madara was first and told them he wanted the famed longevity of the Uzumaki to make his clan stronger. Hashirama wanted to unite their clans and maybe move to a place that was more accessible to traders so that their clans could both benefit.

Naruto looked at Madara and told him he wanted to treat Mito as nothing more than breeding stock, and Hashirama wanted a political marriage. "In the end what we want is meaningless, Mito will decide what she wants for her own life. You two talk like naive bachelors that never even known what marriage really is like. But me, I am a widower. I know the hardships of maintaining a marriage, and the way a married couple is to each other. I suggest that both of you do some more growing up before thinking about it."

"Well Hashirama, I expect an apology to the Uzukage for your little deception. Madara you want to talk send me a letter and I might meet with you, if I have time. I tend to be rather busy, and do not have time for juvenile concerns." Naruto left and the two men looked at each other. "I get the feeling that he is right, we both didn't consider Mito's feelings into account when we both made our plans." Madara said that no woman could refuse the charm of an Uchiha Elite like him.

As the team made it back to the Kage's office, Naruto gave a detailed account of what happened. Kirimitsu had mixed feelings. One the one side he was happy how they managed to turn around a situation without it turning into a bloodbath, on the other he was proud that Naruto saw through the situation and managed to keep his calm, and lastly he was frustrated that Hashirama, a boy he onces saw as a potential match for his daughter, act in such a way. "Kira, Kora you may leave, I want a word in private with Naruto." Both of them excused themselves.

"So now that we are technically alone, mind telling me what you and one of my ANBU were discussing so late in your home?" Naruto looked at his Kage and simply told him the past and training practices. "You know it is against ANBU protocol to reveal their faces, right?" Naruto looked at the ceiling. "She looks like my late beloved wife. Her eyebrows, nose, lips, chin, jawline and even the shape of her eyes. If I offended you or this ANBU I apologize, but my wife and I often talked together till we both fell asleep together. It was our way to relax from the daily troubles."

Kirimitsu had to agree it sounded like a good way to prevent going to sleep angry, or frustrated. "You miss your wife, don't you?" Naruto closed his eyes and tears began to flow down his face, "More than I could ever put into words, it's like my life is so empty. You don't know it, since your wife is still very much alive, but I certainly wish you never find out how this feels. Some people once told me I train like I do, because maybe I am trying to train myself into my own grave. But they would never understand, training is the only thing I have left."

"What about Mito? You could ask her to start a relationship with you. Hashirama wants to use her to join both of our clans as one, Madara wants to improve his own clan with what he sees as a bloodline trait. I am not like them. I consider Mito to be beautiful, serious, and focused. She would indeed turned my life around. But I will not force it or use her. I will let her decided. If she wants me, she will have to make the first move, or I will simply continue like I have, I have done so for a while now, it's nothing new."

"But that sound like you are frozen to others." Naruto got up and walked to the door. This was the time when he for the first time he showed his true self, cold, stoic and loyal, almost like the faithful sword a master would use. "That is only partially true, what froze is my heart, ever since I lost the warmth of my beloved wife, I truly hope you never get to experience it, like I am. Life is so cold, without someone that loves you."

Naruto left the office and began walking towards the business sector, he had been helping the contractor to repair and add room to the academy, his shadow clones helped the blacksmith, and other shadow clones helped carry the heavy supplies down by the hospital. Mito walked behind him, following him, as saw that Naruto seemed to always work with the same look in his eyes, one that was always focused on the task at hand, and ignored everything else.

Kirimitsu wondered why he had cried if his heart is truly frozen. When he asked his wife she told him that he was not crying out of sadness but out of pain. If his hearth was indeed emotionally frozen, that did not mean he could not feel the pain of loss. "Mito is not so direct as to tell him how she feels, she might not look it, but she can be rather shy." Kirimitsu told his wife if that continued she might lose her chance to be with the one man that is interested in her happiness. His wife told him that they would simply need to give some subtle hints, and push their daughter to see what her shyness would cost her.

The ANBU lady was a lot more open with Naruto ever since he told her his reasons for not training or using the power of his eyes more frequently. She was even seen talking about tracking, and trap strategies with him. He had even been seen talking to each other by their first names. Deep down this seemed to upset Mito for some reason that she still was unable to figure out. Kira knew what it was, it was the green monster called jealousy. Kora simply looked at Kira and mentioned the pot is calling the kettle black.

Naruto and his team were allowed a few days to rest, so Naruto decided to visit his mother's old hunting grounds. Thanks to his father's jutsu he could go and be back before anyone knew any different. He left 20 shadow clones to help the doctor and the blacksmith. To make sure the project was continuing and to make sure the doctor has every patient had a proper file was important after all.

When he reached the old hunting grounds he saw something he did not expect to see, the marks that a rather large fox was in the area. He entered his sage mode and began to smell his surrounding, and sure enough, there was the smell that he knew so well. He ran towards the direction and saw the one and only Kyuubi No Kitsune eating a large dear like it was a small snack. He ran up a nearby tree and jumped to a tree branch so that he could get a better look.

"So Human, are you waiting for me to finish my meal before you try and kill me?" Naruto looked at the fox like she had asked something completely crazy. "Actually I was wondering if you needed another deer, I could scare on towards you if you want?" The large fox looked at him and smirked. "No, I like having a light breakfast." Naruto called that an absolute lie, he told her he knew very well that she could eat a dozen apples and 10 fish and that was what she would call breakfast.

"Or maybe I don't want to eat while a human I don't know is watching me eat." Naruto jumped down and looked at her. "You might not know me, but I know you. You like things more sour than sweet, you eat your apples when their a little green. You will bake an yam but boil a potato. Your hair in human form is so long it can reach your ankles and you have the most difficult time getting men to stop looking at your breasts when in human form because they are simply that big. Most call you Kyuubi, or the Fox Goddess, but I know your real name, Kurama."

"Who are you and how would you know so much about me?" Naruto smiled and turned his sage mode off. "I am Naruto Uzumaki and how do I know so much about you? Well you will have to talk to me some more to find out, but I will tell you this I know you as well as a child knows his own mother." Naruto left a very confused looking Kurama and he went back towards his home. "As a child knows his mother, that's weird, I don't have any kids. I guess I will have to look for him to get to know him."

When he got back to his room, he was truly happy that he found his mother, even though she had no clue as to who he was. "Something good must have happened for you to behave like that, where is the usual serious guy that I trade tricks of the trade with?. Come on, I am a friend and as a friend I want to know what happened to make you smile like you were." Naruto simply told her that he found a relative he was not aware that he had. "Like who? a godmother?" Toya clearly having fun with this. "Alright she could be considered my godmother but she was also my mother's sister in everything but blood. So she could be called an Aunt too."

"Well you are not going to be so alone, in this big house. Congratulations, guess you are not as alone as you believed." Naruto corrected her, that he was alone, because he could never tell her where he lives. He made a solemn promise to the Uzukage that he would never reveal the location of the village. "But this is someone from your family." Naruto thanked her for being happy for him, but he told her as she left. "Never means Never, and I do not break my word. I can meet her where she lives, but I shall never mention where this village is."

Toya couldn't believe this guy, he found someone to bring a little warmth and joy into his life, and because of a promise he would never tell this person where he actually lived. She imagined this lady asking and him flat out lying through his teeth about being a traveling merchant or not having a permanent residence. And the scary thing is that he could do that, and almost make anyone believe him. "Well in the end we all have our cross to bear, I am no different."

Toya's lover had abandoned her after he found out she was pregnant. The bastard actually killed her child when her daughter was four years old. She became an ANBU to hunt the bastard down and make him pay. She managed to do it, but she found that she had nothing else to live for, so she dedicated her entire being to being the best she could be with her fellow ANBU. "Something tells me that lady is going to find a way to find where he lives. If she is as smart as I think she is, she will find a way."


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The next morning was the same thing, he greeted Mito and waited for Kira and Kora to show up, and take yet another mission. Except that he sort of forgot that he was supposed to take a few days off. So he went through the usual routine and went to the Uzukage's office and he pretty much asked why couldn't he do any missions. Sensing that Naruto was not going to take a simple answer, he decided to be quite upfront with him. "The academy is holding their graduations in two days. Sorry to tell you think, but this break is for you to relax so that you be ready to be placed in charge on a genin team."

"Which quite frankly you haven't done. You keep working on the armor and weapons project, help the chief doctor of our hospital come up with a much easier filing system and have added no less than three classrooms to the academy by yourself. Why is it so hard for you to relax and take it easy?" Naruto pretty much told him he was unable to do that while the village was in danger.

There is no reason for him to be so worried over nothing. Kirimitsu pretty much told him, that thanks to their new weapons and armor they were pretty much secure. Naruto told him that one was never truly secure, if there was someone who would want to destroy the village they would definitely find a way to do it. The Uchiha and Senju were constantly fighting each other, there was a chance for them to try and force the village to take a side.

"Again, I keep telling you that you need to relax. I am not kidding here, you need to relax or you will be a mess when you meet your team." Naruto told him he couldn't relax. He kept thinking how the village could be attacked, how could they breach their defenses, how could they harm the clan. It was something that was always on his mind.

"Look apparently you are not the only one. Mito always thinks that there is some danger looming over the horizon. So here is what you will do. Go out of this office and ask Mito to spend the next two days getting to know each other. It would do me a world of good if my daughter relaxed too. So no more excuses get out of this office and spend some time thinking about something that is not related to weapons, attacks, or violence in general."

Naruto of course could not simply put his duty on hold, so he sent the shadow clones like always. "Mito, You will not believe what your father or Uzukage just told me to do?" Mito asked her what did he ask him to do? "He pretty much told me for the next two days spend time with my daughter and get to know each other. So if this troubles you or angers you I am apologize for anything you might offensive."

Mito was actually quite happy to get to know him better, she even teased him by telling him that she should thank her father for doing this. She was getting tired of waiting for Naruto to ask her out on a date. He wondered if his late wife felt something like that, before they declared their feelings for each other. Mito took her time to lock up her desk and walked over to Naruto and took hold of his arm.

"And I know just the place to start getting to know each other." Well the place was hardly what you call secret. It was just the most famous and preferred Ramen stand in the entire village. Kira and Kora were both having a plate of Miso Ramen themselves. Kora looked like he was enjoying his but Kira was about ready to kick someone when they saw both Naruto and Mito walk holding each other.

"Didn't take him long to realize that Mito wanted to date him." Kora simply was happy for his friend. Kira was eating while she was thinking, that it should be her dating him and not the Ice Queen. When Naruto saw his two teammates he greeted them and Kora was kind enough to tell him with a few nonverbal communications sign that his sister was having a little tantrum.

So they took they ramen to go and decided to eat it at his place. When they reached it, he opened the door and the first thing she did was ask him why he always wore black. "I am a widower. Of course I wear black." They both walked towards the table where he usually had his breakfast. Mito got a look of the house as she did. It was modest but rather nice. No pictures, a few paintings, some illustrations of the forest but nothing to indicate what his mother or father looked like.

"So mind telling me about your late wife or how come you don't have any pictures of your family?" Naruto told her that his family's home burned to the ground, so there was no pictures to place and as for his late wife it would take a lot of patience and a lot of understanding to hear that part of his life. Mito told him that since her father pretty much told them to relax for two days, the one thing she had was time.

Naruto began his tale of how he met his wife, he told her and her father this a while back, but this time he went into greater detail. He finished by telling her that Toya had given up her old profession and just so they would get married. The sadness at losing his wife and child was hard to miss. "So how old are you?, I mean really you worked as a bouncer in a bar, I think you drank one of my father's strongest sake, and you were married.. "

Naruto told her that he was 25 years old and that he merely looked younger than he was. The Uzumaki were renowned for a long lifespan it shouldn't really taken Mito by surprise. But it did. "So when are you going to stop wearing only black?" He told her he wasn't only wearing black, he had an orange undershirt and a blue boxers on as well, it was only his clothes that she could see that were actually black with red highlights.

"What is the red for? Your hair?" Naruto told her that his late wife loved red roses. "Seems like she was a wonderful person. As far as he knew there was only one, and she had been missing for most of his life, it was his godmother, or his aunt depending if you asked his father or mother. His mother used to say they were sisters in all but blood. "I found her a few days ago, but it seems she forgot all about me."

But since it was not fair to only ask questions. So he asked her about her childhood and her life. Mito did not have much to say. She had two older brothers that died in the line of duty, a cat but the cat tried to catch a fish which turned out to be be a great white shark, and the shark ate her cat mittens. Ever since when she has shark fin soup, she raises a glass to her dear friend, mittens.

The two days were spent rather quickly and she tried to tell him over and over that he did not have anything to worry about. The kids in the academy were some of the brightest and more well mannered kids she had ever seen. Naruto told her he would reserve the right to tell her "I told you so." Mito flat out asked what could be the worst team he could ever get.

Naruto decided to tell her the description of what would be the team from his nightmares. "A kid with a godhood complex, you know the kind that wants to be worshiped for doing you the favor of letting you stand in his presence. A loud mouth disrespectful, lazy and dumb as a bag of bricks who was in love with the boy with the godhood complex, to the point she had a shrine built to him, and a kid who was always reading smut and was late to everything."

"Well as far as I know there is nothing that can be classified as smut anywhere in our village. Uchiha don't come to our academy, since they don't even know where our village is, and the girl with the shrine, I would be careful about were you leave your toe clippings if I were you. Cause to me that is a fitting description of one Kira Uzumaki.."

Naruto and the other jounin of the village went through the lecture on what their responsibilities would be as teachers and leaders of the genin teams. "Or I could simply let them do something stupid, get themselves killed and I can go back to my regular work." The glare from the other jounin was clear that they did not like the sound of that. "What? I was just kidding." Kira and Kora were the only ones to reply, "Yea, right."

Kirimitsu told them who each of the jounins were teaching, and finally as the last of the teams to be assigned he simply said, "And the soon to be dead team for Naruto is..." Now Mito was glaring at her father. "What I was just kidding, No one is this group can take a joke, can they Naruto?" He was assigned 2 girls and a boy. The thing that made him cringe was the girls were twins. "How the holy hell am I going to be able to tell them apart?"

Mito told him that was not going to be a problem, he went towards the academy much like he was marching to a funeral. It was in a sense, he was about to lose his precious freedom and had to deal with three hormonal kids and all the headaches that came with it. "Father, why did you assign his two girls and a boy?" Kirimitsu looked at her and told her for practice. "You said that you wanted two daughters, might as well get used to it."

There was simply no problem with telling the kids apart. The boy wore his headband as an armband and looked as lazy as Shikamaru ever did. And strangely enough that was his name. Shikamaru Uzumaki age 16. The sisters were clear opposites of each other. One was named Luna and she was so happy and giggly that made you almost want to check for a cavity. The other was named Saiya and she was so down, dark and looked like she was going to need medication for depression just to get out of bed. Both age 11.

"Ok, team follow me." Naruto guided them to a nice park and told them to sit down. "Let's get down to introductions. First the lazy one, then smiles, and finally ms. frownsalot. I will start. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I have a few things I like, I have many things I hate, and my dreams are really none of your business. Your next kid."

The three students gave him the same look that he remember seeing in Sakura and Sasuke when Kakashi introduced himself. "My name is Shikamaru, I like watching clouds and playing shogi with my mom. I dislike nosy girls that want to see everything you own, my dream is to open a spaghetti and pizza restaurant if I manage to retire as a ninja."

"My name is Luna, I like my family and reading romance novels. I dislike bullies and people who think girls are weak just because they are female. My dream is to eventually open a daycare." She looked at her sister. "Ok, fine, My name is Saiya and I like horror novels and ghost stories, I dislike Luna for one thing, and lazy idiots that are liable to get all of us injured. My dream is to open a funeral business, like you couldn't tell that from my attitude."

They were not as bad, but due to the remarks Saiya made he was going to make this team see hell for their test. He was going to give them a simple test, no better than a test of team work. But because of Saiya he decided to bring out the bell test. "Tomorrow we are going to have a test in one of the training fields. So don't eat breakfast, and come bright and early to field number 5. Got it?" The kids nodded their heads. "Good, see ya then."

Mito decided to go over to Naruto's house and asked him how his first team meeting was. He was having some stew and asked her if she wanted some. She of course asked what he used and he told him that it was just plain ordinary fish stew, nothing major. She did accept it and was surprised how good it was. "So how was your team meeting." Naruto smiled at her.

"Oh, they are a nice bunch, but I think I will be free to do missions by tomorrow. I made a test that is almost guaranteed to fail them, and back to the academy they go." She did not like the sound of that. She flat out asked them what the test would entail and Naruto told her about the bell test. "They are just kids, you can't be seriously thinking of putting them through that?" Naruto looked at her and told her that being a ninja was no place to fool around, if they can't work together they really should go back to the academy or they would get themselves killed.

"Can't you make up another test?" Naruto told her that there was always the snake pit test. That would really send them to the hospital in a hurry. The test involved getting an item that was in the left hanging by a rope over a pit of snakes. They would have to work together to figure how to get the item without coming close to the snakes. "On second thought the bell test doesn't seem that bad after all."


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The very next morning he got up bright and early, took a nice long bath and good breakfast. He arrived precisely on time. The genin looked like they didn't get much sleep and were arguing why they had to miss breakfast. "Well, it looks like everyone made on time. Let's get started on your test." Saiya was the first to tell him why they needed a test, they were genin they needed no stinking tests.

"That test was to make sure you were ready to take this test. I have wasting my time teaching things that you should already have learned at the academy. So if you don't want to take the test, the academy is that way. See you when you actually want to listen and learn." Saiya was told to shut up by Shikamaru. "We are ready teacher, what is your test?" Luna was clearly as excited to learn about the test.

"Alright, the test is simple, you have to take these bells from me, those that have a bell pass the test, if you don't have a bell off to the academy you go." Saiya could hardly believe it there three people but only two bells. Shikamaru simply looked at the bells and asked if there was any restrictions? Naruto told them no restrictions they had to treat this as a real mission. You have one hour and the test began when I fist said bells."

They tried to rush him and when they managed to touch the bells he vanished in a cloud of smoke. "Can't believe we were talking to a shadow clone the entire time." Shikamaru told them they needed to work together or they will never manage to get those bells. Saiya told them to do it, since it was more than likely they would keep the two bells anyways.

"Look let's get those bells and you both can keep the bells, it's too troublesome to deal with mission while feeling guilty about separating two sisters anyways. I will simply go back to the academy and have a reason to take a few more naps." Saiya told them to dig a pit and cover it with leaves and twigs when the teacher walked nearby the would scream at him from a hidden place and cause him to fall. If he wants to get out he must give them the bells.

Luna called that plan to simple, their teacher was a jounin, he was not going to fall for something like that. "Well I didn't hear you tell a plan, little miss sunshine." Luna simply told them why not use a flash explosive and blind him, and while he was blind take the bells. "Brilliant but we don't have any explosive tags." Luna told her Shikamaru had some in his pocket.

"Darn, there go my plan to use them on the shop owner that sells the manga. I will never get to finish that volume." Saiya asked which he was talking about and when she heard she laughed, "If this works you can have my copy I finished it days ago." So they did everything that Saiya had planned but instead of screaming they places a few flash explosive tags around the area of the pit.

Naruto walked in and when the flash appeared he closed his eyes, and felt a hand grab the bells. He tossed them to the girls and they both ran. "Why didn't you keep a bell, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru told his teacher that he would never separate the two sisters, their happiness was more important. "So you were thinking on their welfare ahead of your own.. You are not going to believe this but you remind me of myself."

"Let's go and find those two." Shikamaru was not sure how he was going to find them. He was not a tiger sage for nothing, he found both girls hidden behind a tree where they started the test. Saiya was the first to toss Shikamaru the bell. "You keep the bell, I won't take it when you put more effort than I did on this plan." Luna tossed her the bell she held, "and I won't keep mine when you came up with the first part of the plan."

"Well if you three as done playing hot potato, who can tell me what this test is all about?" Saiya again looked at Naruto, "Teamwork what else." Both Luna and Shikamaru agreed. "Good, then you can give me those bells, cause you all pass." The three genin were surprised. "What I am gong to tell you, you might use later in your lives so listen." The students payed attention to their teacher and sat down.

"In the life of a ninja you will make tough decision, but always remember this, the ones who abandon a mission as scum, but those that abandon their team are worse than scum. You live and survive thanks to working together never forget that."

Luna asked him if he had teammates too, he laughed and told them that he sure did. They each were doing something else, now that he was teaching them, but trust me if I am in trouble and ask, Kira and Kora will always have be willing to help him and he will always be willing to help them.

"So for starter we will begin with the daily regiment. 100 laps around the field, 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, and 100 pull ups. That should be a nice warm up. Then I will teach you about something you might find useful in your lives and finally we go to the Uzukage's office for a mission." Saiya asked him if he was kidding?

"And I haven't even told you the tough part. You will wear a seal all day long and it will only turn off at night when you go to sleep, but will turn back on when you awake." Luna asked about what the seal was going to do and where would they have it.

Naruto told them it was a gravity seal, that would increase their body wait several times, force them to use chakra to strength their muscles and be able to walk around. Where the seal was going to be placed, simple on their backs so they could not reach it and try to take it off. "So up with the shirts and turn your backs, and don't give me that look Saiya, I been married there is nothing you can show me I haven't seen before."

Shikamaru laughed as he saw the two girls blush. Shikamaru turned around and pulled his shirt up. Naruto placed the seal on his back, and Shikamaru noticed the increase in weight. Saiya and Luna blushed but did the same thing Shikamaru did, and they too felt the increase in their weight. Naruto taught them how to strength their muscles with chakra and it made moving a little easier.

The workout was indeed brutal, and when they sat down for their brief lecture they were indeed feeling the strain in their muscles. He lectured them on proper tracking and pursuit tactics. The stuff the academy teach had nothing compared to the detail Naruto was teaching them, they were simply mesmerized by the sheer detail and knowledge their teacher demonstrated to them.

"Well that is enough lecture, lets go get out first mission team." He waited till the three got up from the where they were seated. They walked toward the Kage's office. When they marched towards the Kage's desk, Naruto saluted the Uzukage and said in a clear and respectful tone. "Team 5 reporting for duty, what are your orders, honorable Uzukage?" Kirimitsu smiled at how Naruto greeted him and told them there was no need to be so formal, they were from the same clan after all.

He got a scroll and gave it to them. "It seems an elderly member of our clan requires the aid of a team for something rather urgent at her home. I am assigning you the mission to go and see what this honored elder needs for you to do." You wouldn't believe how much willpower it took from Naruto simply not to laugh as he heard that. Basically an old lady needed them to do a few chores around her house.

"It shall be done. Come on, team let's not keep our client waiting." Mito was entering her father's office as Naruto and his team were leaving. Mito smiled as he was leading the team and Saiya even asked why had the Uzukage's daughter winked at him. "Mission first, ask personal questions later, much later."

The lady indeed have a problem she needed to have an entire room full of furniture moved and the room cleaned and be prepared to be a new part office, part library. Her husband had just passed away and she wanted to turn the spare room, into something she could use so that she could try to do her hobby, which was to write romance short stories. Luna could hardly believe it, the old lady turned out to be her favorite author.

"So it's your fault my sister is like she is.. why do you spend so much time writing about love and romance anyways?" The old lady laughed, and told them that one day they would find that love is what made life worth living. She asked why didn't she write some horror novels. She laughed again and told her because her late husband did that enough for both of them. Her late husband was Saiya's favorite author.

"Small world, you both found the people that wrote the things that made you happy, so do a good job, to make them happy in return." The team worked hard and the only thing Shikamaru asked was that Naruto play a shogi game against him. He could use a knew opponent so he agreed. The room was cleaned, the furniture in place and the place looked just like the old lady wanted. She thanked them and told them she would speak with the Uzukage about how great they did the job.

The day was finally over, and Shikamaru proved to be a real challenge to play against in Shogi. He won but he had to really put an effort to secure the win, they both had a lot of fun. Saiya asked them why playing Shogi was so important. "It teaches to think strategically. To think how the enemy might react to an action of yours."

The teens left, and Naruto also left trying to find Kurama again. In sage mode that took less than an hour. "So back again, human? What don't you have a family to go home to or what?" Naruto jumped down from the tree branch he was seated on and smiled. "I do have a family and I am speaking with my family member right now."

Kurama threatened him not to talk nonsense to someone as old and powerful as her. "I am not kidding, enter my mind and see for yourself." Kurama looked at him and asked how could she be sure this wasn't a trap. Naruto simply said that how could he a mere mortal trap someone with as much power as her? When they entered his mind they saw the beautiful forest, the trees and the flowers. The stream and animals. "What do you want to show me, human?"

He told her it was on the tree he was pointing at. On the tree was the letter his mother had left him. "This is impossible, it can't be true. you came from the future in a different time line, and there I sent you back to find happiness, me a being that is part of nature sacrificed all I am for your happiness? It has to be a lie." They both exited his mind and before she left he asked a question. "What would you do for the happiness of your own child? cause to me you are my mother."

Naruto left with tears clearly seen on his eyes. "This human must be lying, but those tears.. they seem genuine. How can I trust a human, when so many only tried to use me for their own goals? But I have to agree that if he was my child, I would do that to insure his happiness and the writing on the letter did match my own." Kurama got ready to take a nap and think about this again when her mind and feelings were more calm.

"If he is my son, he will return. I know that if he truly wants me back in his life, there is no power in heaven or hell that would stop him from trying to convince me of what he feels is the truth. I would expect no less from my child after all."

Naruto got to the training field bright an early the next day and Mito was waiting for him. "Since you seem to be very busy I decide to make a lunch box for you. And you were thinking that teaching a group of kids was going to be a nightmare." She left the lunch box and left towards the Uzukage's office. As soon as she was gone, he simply said that it was yet to be seen if he was right or wrong. Since his team was spying on them while she was talking to them.

The team jumped down and looked rather surprised to see that they had been found out. "I don't know about you, but when a girl makes a guy a lunch box, it usually means that she has feelings for that person." Luna was clearly thinking on something romantic, he could always count on Saiya to bring her down to earth. "Or she is trying to get even with him, and she poisoned the food in that lunch box."

"Well there really is only one way to test it isn't it?" Shikamaru wasn't event taking eyes off the lunch box as he said so. "First less talk about my lunch, second start with your warm up routines, and lastly Mito has no reason to be angry with me, or poison me, trust me she is quite capable of giving me a good beating without the need to use any kind of poisons."

The three took that in different ways. Shikamaru simply believed that he simply did not wish to share his lunch. Luna believed that he indeed was in love with her, to praise her abilities like that, Saiya simply believed that if she could beat their teacher, she better watch what she did around her, she would not want to be on her bad side.

Todays lecture was about pressure points and how a simple senbon needle could kill, paralyzed, cause sever pain or even put a person into an almost death state to escape from an enemy. He told them to remember the location of the pressure points, since the person might be different in size but the pressure points would always be located in the area that he was mentioning.

The mission for that day was to help the general store owner to restock the shelves in his store, it appears that the usual person to do that was sick this day, and he would lose a lot business without their help. Everything was going great until he had a feeling that he should check on Shikamaru. Sure enough, he was in the magazine section reading a manga. He walked very carefully behind him. "Maybe I should increase the warm up routine to 200, what do you think, Shikamaru?"

He quickly put the manga back and went ahead and began to restock the other magazines. "I catch you, slacking off again, and you can explain to your teammates why their warm up routine doubled. Are we clear?" Shikamaru told him Crystal Clear.

He took the manga, which was the last copy and went to the shop owner. He paid the man the price of this volume of manga and took it with him to see how Luna and Saiya were doing. "Why would he even want to buy that manga in the first place?" The shop owner was curious way someone was buying the manga that was clearly for someone younger than Naruto.

After the mission was over, Saiya asked him why he buy the manga. Naruto told them that Shikamaru did him a favor of looking for an appropriate thank you gift for Mito. She did make a rather delicious lunch box, it would only be appropriate to thank her somehow. She did love that series, so he asked Shikamaru to look for it and tell him if he found it. "Thanks, Shikamaru." Shikamaru told him he was welcomed. Luna considered that a very thoughtful thing he did. Saiya did not believe it at all. She just knew that he was doing something he was not supposed to, and their teacher did that to punish him, it was the last copy in the store.

Naruto handed Mito the empty box and he thanked her for a delicious lunch. He also gave her the copy of the manga he bought. Mito kissed him on both cheeks, it was pretty clear that she actually was happy. "Well team, since you seem to be doing so well. Next week we increase the level in your seals, and raise the number of exercises in the routine." They looked like their most favorite holiday was canceled and they were going to be sent to clean bed pans at a local hospital.

"You know something, Mito. You were right, teaching is a lot of fun." Both Mito and Naruto were laughing, and his team was practically in tears. "Something good must have happened to make you this happy." Naruto told her that he had a nice chat with the person he told her about. "I don't know when, but I think I might convince her to join me here in the village. I would love for you to meet her."


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The thing that the team feared most happened the following week. The seal was not to level 2 and they had to do 200 of everything. The only upside to this was that they were beginning to learn some basic chakra control and some jutsu. So the only thing they needed to do was be taught the one thing that made practice a lot easier. The team was taught the shadow clone jutsu and they could do at least one each. The tree walking exercise proved to be quite fun to watch.

First Shikamaru tried to run up the tree and fell head first to the ground. Luna made it half the tree before she too fell down, but at least she had the sense to point her feet down. Saiya made it to 1/4 up the tree and fell down much like Shikamaru. Naruto was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. "Hey, we are trying our best with these seals. I like you to do the same with a seal."

He took his vest off and pointed at where his heart was. He told them the tomoe number was the level the seal was at, they each had 2 marks since they were level 2. But Luna counted her teacher and he counted 12 of them it was all around the center of the seal but she missed the ones outside too. "So you want me to walk up a tree to show you how it's done? Ok, but no complaining afterwards."

He jumped up where he was seated and walked up the tree made it all the way to the top and walked down and stayed half way down and did a little dance and when he saw the look of surprise from his team he walked down again. "Tree walking is the basics of the basics when it comes to chakra control. Which is why I had you learn the shadow clone jutsu." He made a single shadow clone and he walked along side him to the middle and down again.

The clone dispeled and he continued with the reason why, "Whatever the clone learns I learn. So with this this exercise should be done much quicker. And with better chakra control it also means you will be eventually be able to do more shadow clones, and they will help you get better at chakra control, you get the picture, right?"

Shikamaru just flat out asked him how many could he make without getting tired? Naruto looked at him and told him that at the moment 300. Saiya had to ask 300 what? He told them 300 shadow clones. But then again he mastered the jutsu even before he was a chuunin. "The jutsu can be deadly if you go and try to make more shadow clones that you are capable of doing. So for you one shadow clone is enough, and when you reach chuunin it will be two or three, by the time you make jounin maybe seven or eight."

From hearing that they decided to use the shadow clone jutsu from that moment on, with every single chakra control practice session. By the end of the week they all reached the top of the tree and made it back down. This jutsu really did cut down the times they had to do the exercise. The D rank missions were also done more quickly since they had 3 extra hands to help.

"Well I think we should turn off the seals and let your bodies get used to the new strength", so one day he turned it off and they could hardly get used to how much faster they did the warm up exercises and the chakra control exercise. The mission was done in a fraction of the time. "Well since you did so well this week, you get a present, you get an new level on your seal, and you get 100 more times to your exercises for your warm up routine.

"Level three and 300 times all our warm up exercises, how can you call that a present?" Saiya clearly wanting an explanation. "You might complain now, but trust me, this might just save your life one day." The rest of the week they crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow. In the morning their parents would ask how would they describe their teacher, and all three gave the same reply as they were given their breakfast. "He is a slave driver."

The next week was just as bad as the previous, but now they were doing the water walking exercise. Luna had asked why they were only doing chakra control and the shadow clone jutsu? He told them when they get the next exercise all the chakra control exercises would make learning what came next much easier.

By the fifth week they managed to get the kunai to float on their hands and Luna managed to get it to spin once. They each had 3 shadow clones to practice the exercise and they were very proud of their accomplishments. Naruto told them to dedicate the entire day to doing nothing but the kunai exercise. They understood why the following day. Thanks to their chakra control being so high, they could now do 5 shadow clones and their chakra has increased significantly more than their peers. You ask how you could tell. Well when other girls were still wearing A to B cup size bras. Saiya and Luna had been wearing what seem to be a very respectable C cup bras.

"Why did this happen?" Luna asked her teacher. "Most men store the most of their chakra in their veins, but women store theirs in their breasts. So if you see a woman with a rather large breasts you know that you will have a difficult fight on your hands. Seeing how you can actually do the kunai exercise, the next step of your training is upon us. Elemental Jutsu, but for that we need this special paper."

"This paper is made from a tree that grew by injecting chakra into it. It is very sensitive to chakra, if the paper burns your strongest element is fire. if it becomes soggy, water, crumbles then its earth, crinkles then its lightning. Which ever shows is your strongest and there have been cases that it shows more than one. No matter which shows you will always be able to learn any elemental jutsu, it just that the ones that show will be a lot easier. Why don't I demonstrate."

He took one paper and he channeled some chakra through it. The paper fit cut in 4 pieces, one pieces burned off, the one next to it became soggy and one after crumbled and the last piece crinkled." Now which element am I? that was the question. But Shikamaru could only tell him he had all 5. "Which is why I am prefer to fight using ninjutsu."

Now each take a piece of paper and lets see what your elements are. Shikamaru had lightning and earth, Luna was wind and water, and finally Saiya who was fire and lightning. "Well looks like you will definitely be learning a lot of very interesting jutsu. Now he gave each a scroll that contained the elemental manipulation exercise for each of their elements. "To celebrate, some interesting reading materials. You see that is the initial manipulation exercise and some D rank jutsu for your elements."

"Elemental Manipulation is no joke, you will find that the things I was pushing you to learn before were for a reason, and now you will see thee benefits of all that training. Tomorrow we will do the warm up exercises and I will spend a little time seeing how you do with one of your manipulation exercises. But the person who practices this exercises on his or her own. The very best tomorrow, I will teach that person a C rank jutsu."

Naruto once again found Kurama and this time it seems the fox was actually waiting for him. "So you really expect me to believe, that I was your mother in that time you came from?" Clearly Kurama either learned to trust after she was placed into Kushina or the jinchuriki before her. "I know this seems incredible, and you have absolutely no reason to believe me. But you can't imagine finding the one person who took care of me as a child, alive and well."

Kurama of course wanted details, so details she would get. Naruto told her how he was once considered her jinchuriki, that she had been placed by his father after his mother was close to dying and she came out trying to avenge her best friend. He told her every detail of what he lived through with her. The many nights he cried in the orphanage and her being the only comfort he had. The sleep that he was only able to get because of her singing she did as she stroked his hair.

How it was her that kept him alive, when everyone around him seemed to want to kill him. How she was the one to teach him everything he knew, and how to behave as a person of good morals, and the beliefs and ethics that he had today. "Without you, Kurama I would not even be speaking to you. I would be dead. You decided to send me back when I was unconscious and you did it for me to find peace and happiness. But I am still alone."

Kurama could smell the tears that were almost coming from his eyes. "So this Kurama from the future meant a lot to you, didn't she?" Naruto answered her question, that she was his mother, his whole family and his only real friend in the world. Naruto began to see think that this Kurama maybe looked like his mother, but it was clearly not the same person.

"So I guess it is true, my mother died, and I will never see her again. I saw you and I hoped that she would be back to me. But I guess I was wrong. Forgive me for troubling you, I shall not insist on this issue again. I hope you find your happiness, as my mother wished for me." Naruto's tears began to flow as he was about to leave. The sadness in his voice and being close enough to smell his tears made her realize he was not lying, this boy truly loved her as his mother, and she apparently once loved him as her child.

The mistrust and fear of being used or betrayed began to wash away as she saw this young man cry. She didn't know where the urge came from or the need to do as she did came, but she turned into her human form and she ran towards Naruto, in a swift move she hugged him. "Big boys don't cry, Naru. Big boys don't cry. " She was stroking his hair much like she would her own child.

"You really are such a cry baby, when are you going to learn to live by yourself, and not depend on me? I guess it is true, no matter how big the boy gets he will always be his mother's little baby boy." Kurama did not know why but she wanted to tell him all these things, seeing him cry was just painful, she would do anything to prevent that from happening. But deep down inside there was a void in her heart that began to fill as she held him.

"Don't worry, mama is here. You are not alone. But you do have to work hard to find your happiness, I want some grandkids to teach to, and to tell them stories of how big of a cry baby their father was once he was small." Naruto looked at her and asked if he would return with him to his home to their home. "But how, I have no way to pretend to be human."

Naruto told her that he had created a cover story for her, just in case she accepted him as what he once was his child. "That is very cunning of you, my little Naru. I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you are the child of a fox like me." He told her everything he established and to whom he shared this information with. "So, you and this Mito that close?" Naruto told her she was going to love the house, and his friends. She made some clothes appear around her.

"So to your friends I am Kurama Uzumaki, your godmother, and sister to your mother in everything but blood. That is a nice story, Naru. But be warned I will want to tease you and embarrass you in front of this Mito girl I just heard about. I might even try to match you up with her. This is going to be a fun life." Naruto walked with his mother, who was now dressed in a very conservative kunoichi attire. Her long hair was in a single ponytail that was wrapped around her neck. Much like her son, she dressed in black, but with a little more red than him.

The gate guards at first did not want to let the woman next to Naruto enter, until he pretty much told them, to call for Mito Uzumaki. He could explain everything to her. When Mito showed up she first wasn't very happy to see Naruto with such a beautiful woman, but when Naruto introduced her as Kurama Uzumaki, this made her relax somewhat, and upset her a little too.

"So you are the missing godmother of Naruto. If you don't mind, why were you missing from his life for so long, you do know his mother and father are both dead right?" Kurama smiled at her and told her that indeed she knew that the person she consider her sister was dead, but she was not about to cry a single tear for her husband.

To Mito this sounded like she did not approve of Naruto's father. "Mind telling me why you seem to have hated Naruto's father?" Kurama told her there was no seems about it, she did hate the man. "First he has that almost genetic problem of having an entire log stuck straight up his..." Naruto has to fake a cough before she finished that colorful description. "Second he pretty much told me that if I didn't stop coming to see my sister, which he said she was just my friend, he would abandon my sister and her baby. So I had no choice but to stay away from them."

"I wouldn't doubt it that the sick bastard felt that I was his wife's secret lesbian lover or something sick, or that he might even hurt her for not obeying his orders. I did not want to be the excuse he would use to harm little Naru." Mito welcomed her into the village. "But how do you know him? and what is this name you called him?"

"Naruto didn't tell you his father and by extension his mother trained him since he first walked. So of course he found me when he was just a toddler. The demand said I had to stay away from my sister, and Naruto, but that was done when she was pregnant, and what that bastard didn't know what could it hurt. After all I am the one who taught him chakra control, the training seal he still wears, and the shadow clone jutsu."

How could she be missing, if she taught him all that. "It only took me half a month to teach him. And his father pretty much found out and again threaten to do something horrible, this time to Naruto. So I was separated truly from Naruto and my sister, Naru is what I called him when he was a toddler. Oh you wouldn't believe how much of a sweet child he was then, but it seems his father's condition is beginning to show. So when he invited me I decided to return to his life, to try and make sure that doesn't happen."

"Plus I could finally enjoy the company of my dear aunt." Kurama told him that she explained many times, she was his godmother, and as such it was her duty to look after him after his mother and the bastard died. Mito began to laugh as how they were talking to each other, you would swear they were mother and child. She told them that she was welcome to the village but she wouldn't be able to do any missions until she passed the rank placement test, and met with the Uzukage.

"I don't mind staying in Naru's house and give it a woman's touch, but if I do get bored. I might take that test. I am as strong or even stronger that Naru here, how much of a challenge would it be if he apparently passed it?" Mito was going to have a rather entertaining chat with her father. As the group walked towards Naruto's home, Toya saw the woman next to him and she was not happy and was not even hiding it.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this, explain this situation?" Kurama did not like someone she didn't know make demands on her son. "I am Kurama, a relative that he just happen to find a few days ago, I don't care if you don't approve of me, or approve that I will live in Naruto's home, which will be our family home. But talk to my Naru in such a way, and you will need to learn to enjoy a liquid diet." The killer intent was so sever that Toya was sweating.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Toya was clearly not happy to hear that. "Well I was making sure my friend was alright, I don't see what is wrong with that." Kurama did not buy it, she accused her of behaving like a jealous lover. "I would be his lover if he wasn't so high over heels for Mito Uzumaki already, nice of you to not only open my newest wound but poor a whole bag of salt into it." Kurama told her she just called things like she saw them.

Toya saw Kurama enter Naturo's home and she was sure if Mito knew this she would also be upset, and for some strange reason Kira as well. Kurama walked over to the living room and sat down. "So tell me, Naruto who are you really interested in? and have you been married before?" Naruto told her that seeing Toya without her ANBU mask was shocking, since she looked so much like his dead wife.

"Toya was a prostitute and I lived in the same building as she did, she lost a child because of her husband's abuse, and I ended up killing the man when he returned to the village. We lived, slept, and did most things a happy marriage would do, we even argued sometimes and disagreed on things. Before she died she was pregnant with our first child. So yes, Kurama I have been in love and know the pains and happiness of being married."

"So you also know the sorrow's of losing of you mate as well, well Naruto you are doing very well, some people completely lose their mind when that happens. Some other seek death to join their beloved, and others change so completely that most don't recognize them anymore." Naruto knew those pains only too well. "And that is why I must somehow make the Uzumaki Clan the strongest there is or ever could be. I will keep Mito safe, where I failed to so for Toya and our child. I will risk my life for that, I have to."

The loss of his orginal Toya gave him focus, drive, and a will that would never quit, or so Kurama believed. The next morning he was supposed to go back on doing missions, so early in the morning his team knocked at his front door. If Toya was upset when she met Kurama, that was nothing compared to how Kira reacted. Kora had to actually hold his sister back. "Ok, how are you? and what the hell are you doing in Naruto's home?"

"Sound like you met my team, hey Kira, Kora, nice day we are having isn't it?" Kora told him yes it was rather pleasant. Kira demanded an explanation when Kurama did not give her one. "This is my aunt and since I finally found her, she will be living with me. We are family after all, did you really expect me to make her live somewhere away, when I spent so long trying to find her?"

Kira apologized for her outburst, and Kurama laughed, "I may be his aunt, but honestly I love him as if he was my own kid. Would you like some breakfast, I just finished making some, and it would give us some time to get to know each other. After all my little Naru's life could depend on you after all." Kora told her that they were sorry but they already had breakfast, but they would not say no to a cup of tea, or even juice.

"So what exactly do you three do?" Naruto told her they each had duties to take care of, Kira had a team to torment, and cause sever injuries to, Kora was working hard as a doctor at a hospital, and he had a bunch of kids, that according to him were doing a fabulous job of trying to drive him insane. Kira did not like that coment. "First, they only get injured because they keep trying to out do your little band of horrors, second my brother is getting married to a kunoichi he is working with, he just needs to grow a backbone and propose. And no your team is not making you insane, you already are insane, what do you call a man who teaches the shadow clone jutsu to a bunch of genin? I say only a crazy person does that."

"Well it's official then Naru, insanity clearly runs in our family." Kurama told her that if they could survive the gravity seal, something like the shadow clone jutsu was nothing. "I guess my time as a teacher is one day going to be a fond memory, it's just that right now it's really causing me quite a few headaches from worrying too much." Kira told him that they were his students and not his kids. "They might as well be, I am pretty much teaching them how to survive."

He thanked Kurama for the breakfast and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kira and Kora went to the door and thanked her for the juice. Kurama had another place to go, and this could no longer wait. Her boys happiness was at stake after all. So she used her chakra to change her appearance and decided to visit the Uzukage and more importantly his assistant.

She was of course stopped by an ANBU who asked who she needed to see, she told him the Uzukage and his assistant. The man told her to follow him. Under guard she walked to the office and was being watched as she greeted Kirimitsu and Mito. "ANBU, this person is the relative of our most loyal ninja, you may leave, and thank you for guiding her to my office." He merely said that it was his honor to be of service.

"Now, I believe your name is Kurama, what can I do for you?" Kurama told Kirimitsu that she was a very experienced healer, and wondered if she could help train medical ninja in the academy. "Funny enough, we wanted to start a medical program in the academy, we simply didn't have someone to take the position of teacher for that program." Kurama told them she would be happy to do that. Kirimitsu clearly saw the blessings of having Naruto return to the clan.

"I also have a bit of a concern with your daugther?" Kirimitsu looked concerned as he was told that. "I have done nothing to cause you concern." Kurama told her she indeed had. "What could she be doing to cause you concern?" Kirimitsu clearly wanting to know what his child was being accused off. "Of dragging her feet. My Naru couldn't possibly be more in love with your daughter, but she simply doesn't show the initiative and tell my Naru she feels the same, so my poor Naru must live in an emotional limbo."

Kirimitsu agreed with Kurama, he too agreed that it was past time for them to formalize their relationship, or for them to start looking at dating other people. "Father, it is unseemly for a woman to declare her affections first." Kurama told her that the ANBU named Toya wouldn't have that problem, if she did not hurry Toya was going to win her man before she even tried. "Over my dead body, Naruto is mine. I guess leaving everything in the hands of Naruto was a mistake, and I will simply have to put my foot down, and tell him how I feel, and what exactly I want."

Mito walked out of the office, clearly walking towards the training ground that Naruto and his team used. "Thank you." Kirimitsu was smiling as he told her that. "My wife and I had no clue how to get my daughter to make the first move." Kurama told him that she simply reminded her what could she loss by her inaction. "The loss of Naru, was an excellent motivator it seems."

"So the other thing we should talk about is you what you would require fore you training program. If you anything like Naruto I will expect some great results." Kurama laughed and told him that was a given. She as well as Naruto did not consider failure an option. But the real thing they should consider is how long would it take for their respective kids to actually be ready to get married. Kurama smiled at Kirimitsu. "I want some grandkids after all." Kirimitsu had to agree on that point, so did he and his wife.

Naruto was explaining to them the next elemental manipulation exercise that he did no see Mito arrive at their training field. Luna and Saiya saw that Mito had a look of a woman on a mission. Shikamaru was simply excited to learn more how to control his elements and Naruto was simply engrossed teaching them. When suddenly Mito grabbed him and pushed him against a tree, keeping him in place by pressing her body close to him.

"Mito, did I do something to make you upset?" Mito did not answer and simply gave him a passionate kiss to his lips, one that caught Naruto by surprise. But after a while he was glad to reciprocate. As Mito heard the giggling of Luna. She stepped back and blushing she told point blank, that he indeed did something wrong. "Don't you think I waited long enough, when were you planning to asking me out on a date?"

Naruto for once in his life was stunned on how forward Mito was behaving. "They say silence is approval, so this Friday, 6 o'clock PM be ready to take me out on a date, and so help me if you are late. I will go to were ever you are and drag you to our date, you got it, mister?" Mito left and Naruto began to wonder what had happened to make Mito act like that.

Toya was clearly on duty and when Mito saw her she marched right up to the woman. "Naruto is mine, and I am not letting you take him from me." Toya was surprised by her remark, "That remains to be seen, you are dragging your heels so much, that I might want to at the very least enjoy him a little more than you do." Mito left in a huff and was clear that she did not like the sound of what she heard.

Thanks to Mito his lesson plan was blown three ways into hell. Luna would not stop pestering about wanting to know the details of his relationship with Mito, Saiya wanted Luna to let their teacher be about his relationship, and wanted to know how he felt, Shikamaru wanted to ask him what he found attractive in such a troublesome lady like Mito. Clearly this simply was not his day.

"Well it's pretty clear that she wants you to take her more seriously?" Luna told him as he was sitting on a tree stump. "I am taking her seriously, I just wanted to be respected by the village first, rather than to have to subject her to what people would say about dating someone they held still as an outsider." Saiya was clearly not buying it. "Look, you have the most perfect track records of any jounin and teacher of a squad. We couldn't have asked for better, even if we were asked."

"So what are you going to do? wait tot turn her down or go to the date?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru how could I pass the chance to go on a date with such a passionate woman. I intend to sweep her off her feet, and make this date something that she will remember for the rest of her days." Saiya just caution him that there was such a thing as a bad date that was so horrible that it too was unforgettable. "Don't believe me, ask my mom next time you see her."

The day finally arrived. "Picnic Basket with food, check. Wine, check. Flowers and napkins, check. Location picked and ready, check, and check." Kurama was seeing his son go through what sounded was a check list for his date, "You forgot something, Pack of condoms, here you go. First come marriage and then the kids." He told Kurama that he was only going to go out on a date, not to their honeymoon for crying out loud. "Better to be ready than sorry, Naru. You never know."

Mito was anxious as to see what Naruto had planned. He had been quite secretive about it to his own team, no matter how much he asked any of them, they simply did not have any details, and that was something considering how much Luna loved to gossip. She saw Naruto walk towards her with a picnic basket. That was ridiculous a picnic at this hour? But she decided to let him go through with his plan.

Using his jutsu having her close he took them to a flower field on top of a small mountain nearby. The moon was clear to see. He laid the candles and picnic blanket and the wine, the food was placed carefully on the blanket. It wasn't a picnic it was a moonlit dinner, the sight of how he arrange everything and the smell of the flowers made the entire even seem so romantic.

"So Naruto why did you make me wait so long?" Naruto told her he wanted to be respected by the village and to have earned the right to ask her out. "You are silly, you do realize that you are probably one of our strongest ninja, no one has ever beat a team of our best ANBU alone. They pretty much respected your abilities then. Earn it, wasn't saving my life enough?"

"No, it was not enough. I needed a home to call my own, what do you expect me to do? mooch off my in laws till I am a grandfather?" Mito laughed at him. "True, you do need an income, and a home for your wife and kids, but now you have a home." Naruto told her his current house was too small for something like that. Kurama was going to live there. He needed a second home for his wife and kids.

"So if I waited this long to go on a date, and I had to tell you to take me on it. How long before you ask me to marry you?" Naruto told her that if she still loved him after two months of dating, she could ask him then, if she was still interested in him. "Why are you asking me to ask? shouldn't be the man's duty to ask?" Naruto reminded her that she was the one that would have to keep control over their home and family.

"And more than likely you are the one that is going to take as many long term missions, just so you can get away from our children's nightly yelling and crying." Naruto had to admit that didn't sound like a bad idea. "Well you can forget about that, mister. You are there to conceive them, you are going to be there to raise them with me." Naruto told her as he smiled, "See we haven't even dated for those months, and you are already to take charge of our home."

Mito had to laugh seeing that he was right. "Someone told me that Toya was trying to win your heart. I want to make sure I don't lose you, you have no idea, how much I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto and Mito finished their meal, and he got on his back on the blanket as she got her head near his chest. Naruto played with her hair which she finally let lose. Deep down inside he felt very calm and happy for some reason.

"Naruto you do realize that I love you, right?" Mito looked at him. "Yes, Mito and I love you too, but if you keep reminding me that, I swear that you might end up getting a taste of what our honeymoon would be like." Naruto was not expecting what she said next. "Then what are you waiting for, you do realize I am not wearing any underwear, right?"

Naruto did not need to be told again, he simply pulled her closer and began to lay kisses all over her face and neck, as he began to unwrap her body as if it was something so fragile and tender that if he did it too roughly she would break. He spent a whole time undressing her and she took her time undressing him. When she looked at his erection, "Well that is going to be a challenge..."

Kissing from head to toe, he caressed her breast with both his hands, licked, and nibbled on her nipples. Kissed his way down her body till she was breathing in a hot and steamy way. She reached for her woman hood and parted the lips and blew on her most gentle and sensitive part of her body. She found a packet of condoms and took one in hand.

After engaging in mutual oral sex, she told him to wear the condom she handed him. She decided to help him put it on with her mouth. At first he enter her and found something that stopped him. That is when he realized that Mito was a virgin. "This might hurt, my love. But do not worry I will be gentle." Mito kissed his lips and told him she just wanted more of him inside herself. With a strong push he was buried deep inside her. He waited for the pain to be over, and when she told him it was Ok he moved his hips, as did she.

Kurama and Kirimitsu were both wondering how long did a candlelit dinner would take. "Maybe they are done with the dinner and they are doing something that is really fun and pleasurable." Kirimitsu looked at the ANBU on guard as she finished telling them that. "While I thank you for your comment, I don't think my daughter would do something on a first date."

Hours later of so many love making sessions, and she knew that this was probably going to spoil her for the rest of her life, she could not imagine that any woman would find a kind, gentle, passionate, and imaginative lover like Naruto. "Get your students ready to be chuunin, so that you can go on at least B rank missions. I want you to be ready to buy our home, because I really want some more of this.." Naruto kissed her and smiled. "As you wish."


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Naruto was woken up the next morning by a rather loud banging on his door. He got dressed and went to answer the door. Kirimitsu was looking rather frantic. He kept screaming that Mito was missing, that someone might have killed her, kidnapped her or she just was raped and she killed herself out of shame. Naruto told him to calm down, before he had a heart attack. "Calm down, how can I? My only daughter is missing!?" He told him to sit down and try and relax a little, he would be back in a second.

He walked over to his bedroom, and he kissed the sleeping Mito on her lips. Which she was very happy about. "Mito, my love. I hate to tell you this so early, but your father seated at out living room couch and he looks like he is frantic since he doesn't know where you are." Mito got dressed and complaining that she was no infant, that she was an adult woman, she could spend the night with her lover, without the need for such antics.

Mito marched right into the living room, and she did not look happy to see her father. "Father, I am a grown, adult woman. Can't I spend a night with the man I love, without you acting like it's the end of the world? For that matter, where is Kurama?" Her father told her that Naruto's aunt was sleeping in a guest room. For some reason she didn't feel like going back to her nephew's place.

"It's called women's intuition. I can't believe that I was so easy to figure out." Kirimitsu then asked what did she do the previous night? "Father what did you do with mother, during your honeymoon?" Kirimitsu told his daughter not to ask about something so intimate, which she told him that he shouldn't do something, that he would not want his child to do. Naruto was walking into the living room, when Kirimitsu picked him up by his shirt. "What is the meaning of this, Naruto !? My daughter not only spent the entire night with you, but I hear you slept with her too!?"

"No excuses, I love her. She loves me. And as soon as I get those kids ready to be Chuunin I will be able to do B to higher rank missions, I planned to buy a bigger home, and marry her." Kirimitsu told him that she was supposed to marry the future leader of the Senju, to make the clan stronger. "I met him, and while yes, he is kind, and polite, forcing a political marriage should be a final option, not the first."

"What else can I do?" Kirimitsu let go off him. "Ok, you want to make this village stronger then here is what I suggest. You let Kurama take care of my team, and you assign to me five of your very best ANBU and a medic. I happen to know that Kiri is currently having disputes with the bloodline clans, and some other clans in other villages. We will go and help these clan's and invite them to come here to be part of our village. More ninja, with more talents, will strength our clan and our village immensely."

"But what if they accept to only betray us instead?" Naruto told him it was a risk but no better than marrying Mito to the Senju, they could also betray them. "Trust me, I will find clan's that are as honorable as us. But I can't train my team and do this at the same time. You need to talk with your wife and decide. Ruin your daughter's chance at marrying someone that adores and loves her, or let me try this plan of mine out. I will sweeten the deal, I will take care of the clan that betrays us, and you will never see me or my aunt again."

Mito did not like the sound of that last part. "No, you are not leaving without me, mister. I couldn't live being apart. I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." Mito kissed him with such passion it made her father blush. "Alright, fine. I know you well enough, to know that you would not propose something unless you thought it through. But five and a medic seems to much, three ANBU and Mito. Mito will go so that the other clan's know you have the power to invite them and make negotiations with them that much easier."

"But no grandkids before I see you two married, Got it?" Mito punched him on the shoulder. "Don't you think that is my decision? I am the one that will feel the pain and many discomforts being pregnant!?" Naruto told him that if he wanted to know what that was like, there was a rather interesting seal he could place on both of them, and he could feel everything she felt during her pregnancy. Kirimitsu told him no so fast, it was almost funny.

"Which is why I actually have a seal that prevents me being able to knock her up. Sealing techniques I have are pretty much a family heritage, so I have quite a few of them. That and the fact that I can see chakra with my eyes. Mito told him not to say another word. Kirimitsu wanted to know what he meant. "As I might have already told you, my father was an Uchiha, so you can pretty much tell which eyes I refer to. Not to sound too proud, but my eyes, are very developed, when active no one can ever lie to me. So you see you have nothing to worry about."

"So which clan do you think you will help first and invite?" Kirimitsu was done being surprised with this guy. "I heard some people mention that the Inuzuka clan is being hunted and their are pretty much in danger, something about a Daimyo wanting to take a member of their clan as his official mistress. They refusing and telling him to go to hell to find himself a worthy mistress."

"Actually he simply wanted to take the heir to the clan, as a whore for his guards. I was planning to send a detachment to help them, but I could not figure out who to send. With you and your techniques I imagine you will keep them safe, and eliminate the hired rogue ninja the Daimyo hired. It might be necessary to force the Daimyo into swearing to leave the clan alone, but I will leave that to your discretion."

"I guess I will leave as soon as the other three arrive and we get packed." The three ANBU turned out to be the top three ANBU of the village, and of course a very angry looking ANBU lady was there. "Naruto, would you mind telling me why did you sleep with her, and not me!?" Naruto continued packing gear, supplies, change of clothes, and other things into several scrolls. "Simple, you are my good friend, but I love Mito. I thought it should be pretty obvious."

Mito walked in as he was finishing his packing, to her it was a miracle that he could stuff so much into three storage scrolls, but then again he made those scrolls, so they were not ordinary to begin with. "If you have time to make rude questions to my lover, I imagine you are ready to go." Toya was looking at Mito with a rather nasty glare, and told her that she indeed was ready.

As the group went on their way towards the village gate, they met Kira, Kora and Shikamaru. "You guys will be under the care of my Aunt, so behave and you might survive it." Kira asked if it was true that Mito and him slept together the previous night. "Damn, and I was thinking we had some privacy around here. Rumors spread faster than the wind blows it seems, and yes we are indeed involved in a rather nice relationship." Kira was not looking too happy to hear that. First the answer was not the one she was hoping for, and seeing Mito holding to his arm like that pretty much confirmed it.

"Now, honestly, guys behave, and my Aunt will not have to brake a few of your bones, she is rather tough disciplinarian after all." Kurama heard that and laughed. "It's the only way to make sure they learn how much discipline and hard word can save their lives. My sister was much harsher on you, and look how you turned out. What my question is this, How come you look like you will be gone for a month or more and you didn't even ask where your dear auntie was? or bothered to see me before you left?"

Naruto's only reply was that he simply was to busy. "Mito, you keep that boy out of trouble alright?" Mito told her that she would make sure they returned alive and well, "I plan to live till my golden years, with this guy after all." Toya was complaining about her rubbing salt into an open wound. Kurama smiled and told her that she would find someone else. There are plenty of fish in the sea after all.

The group headed towards the Inuzuka Clan grounds and they were making pretty good time too, when they saw a group of Inuzuka being attacked by a much larger group of ninjutsu specialist. Naruto made 100 shadow clones and told them to keep the Inuzuka alive, and kill the enemy by collaboration jutsu. One asked if they were allowed to use their eyes. "Eyes and seals approved. Keep those Inuzuka alive and I want those bullies dead." The clones all left in a flash of light.

One clone told a young woman that he was an Uzumaki, here to provide reinforcements. She was surprised but was not going to send them away. The 100 shadow clones used their elemental absorption seals. The more jutsu the other side sent the longer they could fight, and in a span of 30 minutes they killed the large majority of the enemy, the remaining enemy tried to runaway when Naruto jumped down from the tree and using the flight of the thunder god, killed 35 enemies under 12 seconds.

His shadow clones could last anymore and began to dispel one after the other. Mito rushed to his side to help him stand straight, worrying that he was suffering from chakra exhaustion. Naruto told her that he rather enjoyed the feel on her hold him close. This made the other ANBU asked if they maybe, should speak to the Inuzuka before they believed that they were the next group to fight.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki, the one who saved my little sister. Well I better take you to see the leader of my clan. He will want to thank you for your help." Naruto told her that name would help, since he was sure he never heard it. "Oh, were are my manners. I am Tsumi Inuzuka, and the big guy next to me is my partner Kodamota."

The other introduced himself, and Mito introduced herself as the commander of the Uzumaki forces, Naruto as her second in comand, and her husband. Toya was joking with her friends that it didn't take long for Mito to mark her territory. Tsumi approved by the looks of it. "Which is something any good female should do, nice to see that you are willing to defend your claim to your mate. I get the feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

The group was lead towards the place the Inuzuka called home, some others would call it a cave, but they called it home. A rather vicious looking wolf walked up to him, and began to rub his head on Tsumi as she greeted him. "I seem to have no need to worry as I did, did I Komiru." The rather scarred man walked up to the wolf and Tsumi.

"Father, these are Uzumaki or at least they introduce themselves as Uzumaki. They came to offer their aid in our time of need. Naruto actually managed to take care of a horde of those back stabbers single handed. Me, my sister and the few you see with us wouldn't be alive if he hadn't appeared when he did."

The man who was clearly the partner of the large wolf walked towards the group and asked who was this Naruto Uzumak. Almost immediately the entire group pointed at him. "So you saved my pup, for that I thank you, but come over to the fire, sit down, maybe we could offer your something to eat."

"As much as I would enjoy that, we have something more important to discuss. Your current problem with the Shiba Clan. I need to know how much of what we heard is true, and do we need to eliminate the Daimyo to save your clan." The man introduced himself as Kiba. He asked what they heard about their problems.

As they finished talking, Kiba nodded his head. "Sadly you have suffered some of Shiba's misinformation techniques. The Daimyo is actually held captive by the Shiba clan, reduced to nothing more than a figure head. The ones that demanded to us Tsumi as their breeding stock was the head of the Shiba clan. They are using the Daimyo's forces and resources to try to eliminate us, and I think they will eventually kill the Daimyo and claim ownership of the country."

"Well that possess a problem, I had the intention of inviting you and your clan to come to be part of our village. By the sounds of it you don't want to leave this place." Mito was clearly not happy that Naruto's plan hit a snag so soon. "As for wanting to stay that is not true. We simply did not have any options till now. But let's deal with the back stabbers first."

Toya asked why did they called the Shiba clan back stabbers. Kiba told her that the Daimyo actually was a major supporter of the Shiba Clan, as they had a compound on the grounds of his palace. What would you call someone that betrays the man who did everything to make their lives better? Back stabber was the friendliest term they could think of.

"So how long do you think you can help us?" Kiba clearly wanting to know how long would the Uzumaki help be there for them. "Oh, I think we can have most of the Shiba clan dealt with in a few days at most. Then Mito and you can talk about the invitation to join our village." Kiba began to laugh and call it impossible. Tsumi had to ask permission to say something, which he received, "Father, I saw him kill 35 enemies under 12 seconds. I don't think he is putting on airs, if he can do that multiply by that by at least 100. He clearly is an army killer."


End file.
